perfect two
by brightstar12
Summary: Yi Jung and Ga Eul are finally together after four long years. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Yi Jung has finally come back from Sweden; he went to Ga Eul's school where she worked at. Yi Jung noticed how beautiful she looks how she is teaching her students. As Yi Jung walked in he was smiling.

(Well we know what happens right)

When it was time for the kids to leave, Ga Eul was dismissing every kid. Yi Jung was sitting there watching Ga Eul. When all the kids were gone, Yi Jung stood up and went over where Ga Eul was, by the door. Yi Jung put an arm around her and had a big smile he thought he would never be able to touch her ever again; honestly he was dying for this moment to come. As for Ga Eul she was shocked that Yi Jung had his arm around her waist, she liked how it felt.

"Sunbae?"

"Ga Eul, don't you like it?"

"Of course I do, it's just that…..I'm not use to a guy putting his arm around me."

Slowly Yi Jung turned her around and holds her close to his chest. Ga Eul was really happy that she could be able to smell his cologne again it was still the same aroma.

"Ga Eul, aren't you use to me?"

"Yes…but … I'm not use to you putting your arm around me."

Yi Jung had his hands on her face and went for a kiss on her lips, he thought he was dreaming and so was Ga Eul, but they weren't they were in the real world .Ga Eul was surprise that Yi Jung had kissed her . Slowly Yi Jung pulled his head back and stared into Ga Eul's eyes and saw that they were filled with shocked and amazement.

"How about that Ga Eul are you not use to that . Ga Eul do you know how much I missed you and that's why I kissed you because I wanted to feel your lips on mine."

" Sunbae , I missed you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yi Jung, who was still hugging Ga Eul, his phone suddenly started to ring, Yi Jung finally released

Ga Eul .He got his phone from his pocket and saw the number it was Woo Bin .

Hello

Yi Jung where are you at, I heard that you were back like an hour ago and you didn't come and see me.

Yah, Woo Bin I'm sorry but I had promised someone that when I come back that person will be the first one I see.

Ahh, by that person you mean Ga… Eul?

Woo Bin ah , Why did you call me for?

Ah that's right ,you have to come by the beach, Jun Pyo is going to propose to Jan Di and we have to be here.

Araso , I will be there.

Yah Yi Jung, say hi to Ga Eul for me araso …See you later, Bro.

Yi Jung put his phone back into his pocket. Ga Eul was standing there in front of him, waiting for him to say something. Yi Jung smiled at Ga Eul, seeing her shy made him feel happy.

Ga Eul, what are you going to do later on.

Umm ….why?

Let's go on a date.

Sunbae, don't you want to spend time with your friends first.

Why should I spend time with them first, we could catch up later on, but tonight I want to spend a date with you.

Okay …. I will see you later, but where are you going right now.

Don't worry about it, Jan Di will tell you later on (wink) just go home and rest for a little and then get ready by 6:30.

Araso.

Do you want me to give you a ride to your house?

No its okay I will just take a cab.

No way, come on I will give you a ride ….Lets go.

Yi Jung dropped off Ga Eul to her apartment and they both said goodbye to each other. Yi Jung was on his way to the beach with a big smile on his face. Yi Jung was also happy because he couldn't wait to see his best friend's faces. And well we know what happens next.

Sorry that my story is short but that's all I have but I will still continue no matter what =)

Well I will see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ga Eul got in the shower, came out, blow dry her hair, and then put on her bra and her underwear from Victoria secret. She went to her closet and went to go get a blue dress that she got for her birthday last year from Woo Bin since Yi Jung wasn't here for the past 4 years, Yi Jung would call Woo Bin to go out and buy her a dress for her birthday. She put on the blue dress (it's a mini dress but not that short) then she put on a black belt around her waist and she put on her black heels that she got from her parent last year for her birthday too. She put her hair in a messy bun (she looked beautiful) ….it was 5:30 already … all she needed was her make up by the time she is done; Yi Jung will be here to pick her up.

Yi Jung had got home from the beach were Jun Pyo propose to Jan Di. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had invited him to go to their kickback place to play a game of pool, but sadly Yi Jung had insisted.

Yi Jung had got into the shower and when he finished he looked at the time it was 5:50 he still had time. He put on a white long sleeve collar shirt and then a not so bright yellow tie and then he put on his suit it was a creamy color.

It was 6:10; Yi Jung had got into his orange sport car and was off to go get his girl. While on his way he stopped by a flower shop to get Ga Eul some roses, he got her some yellow roses.

Ga Eul was waiting for Yi Jung outside her house because Yi Jung had called her that he was on his way; he was three minutes away from her house.

Yi Jung had finally got there; Yi Jung came out of his car to open the door for Ga Eul. With a big smile on his face he greeted Ga Eul.

Hello, Ga Eul

Sunbae, what's with the big smile on your face, are you really that happy to take me out on a date. Ga Eul was teasing him.

Just get in the car. Yi Jung giggled.

Ga Eul got in the car, Yi Jung went around the car and got in the car, he was starring at her she really looks beautiful on that blue dress. Ga Eul turned her head and saw that Yi Jung was starring at her. She just smiled; it was quiet when Ga Eul ask.

-Sunbae , where are we going.

Yi Jung smiled at her while they were on the way to a special place where he had prepared the food he had hired some great chefs to cook a special meal for them both. And it was also going to be a special date because tonight, Yi Jung is going to confess to Ga Eul, how much he loves her.

-It's a surprise Ga Eul.

-Why?

-Tonight's date is going to be a special one.

Ga Eul was wondering why it is going to be a special date. She knows that it is their first real date, not –like the other ones. Ga Eul had always dreamed of having a real date with Yi Jung.

They had finally got to their destination. As usual Yi Jung had to get out of the car first to open the door for Ga Eul, like a true gentleman. He opens the door and takes out his hand to her to help her get out of the car. Yi Jung got her hand and led her to the special place.

They passed a gate that was covered in green vines and walk, and walk, and walk it was dark that Ga Eul was scared that she might trip, but Yi Jung knew that there is nothing you could trip on, they finally stopped, until Yi Jung stood behind her and said. - Ready.

Ga Eul nodded.

Yi Jung covered her eyes with his hands.

-Hana …..Deul…..Se…

Yi Jung moved his hands away from her eyes. Ga Eul opened her eyes and saw that were was a prepared table for two next to a big tree, the tree was covered with lights. They were on the middle of a meadow. Ga Eul was surprised; she had never seen a beautiful place like this in her whole life.

-Do you like it? Yi Jung asked

-Sunbae, did you do all this?

- Of course, I wanted to be special place, actually there is a story about this place and the F4. I use to come here and play with the F4, when we wanted to clear our minds this is the place we would come to. After we got older had to take care of business, we forgot about this place. Then one day I was having problems with my family, I remembered about this place and came here. I wanted to show you this place because it really means a lot to me.

-Well I think it's beautiful. And it's great that you haven't forgotten about this place.

- Well then let's go have our dinner.

- Right.

The two were having dinner and talking about the past and how Ga Eul became a teacher. They were having a great time under the shining stars while the air was fresh.

-Ga Eul, I have something to tell you. Yi Jung said when they had finished their dinner.

-What is it Sunbae? Ga Eul asked looking worried

-While I was away, you were always in my head not even the prettiest girl in Sweden couldn't take my mind off of you. And now I want to confess to you.

-Confess what?

Yi Jung pulled out the yellow roses he had bought and got down to one knee next to Ga Eul.

-Will you be my girlfriend?

-Sunbae? I don't know what to say.

- Well do you want to have time to think about it?

- Wait, let me think about it right here…..umm….Yes I will be your girlfriend!

Yi Jung hugged her and she hugged back. Yi Jung had his two hands on her face and was starring right into her eyes and –Ga Eul; I promise you that if you stay by my side I will protect you.

Ga Eul was starring into Yi Jung's eyes and saw that he really meant it. Yi Jung leaned to her face and gave her a kiss in the lips. They both wouldn't let go of each other because nothing will apart them. Tonight was a special night.

-Saranhae, Ga Eul


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Ga Eul woke up in her bed, thinking if it was a dream that Yi Jung had asked her to be his girlfriend. She turned her head to the counter next to her bed and saw the yellow roses in a vase filled with water and from right there she knew everything. Ga Eul got up to take a shower and then leave to work.

Ga Eul was ready to leave to work. When she stepped out of her apartment, she saw a familiar figure standing in front of an orange car. It was Yi Jung. Ga Eul thought it was just her imagination, but it wasn't. Yi Jung turned around and saw that Ga Eul was coming his way.

-Ah, Ga Eul, you are finally out.

-Sunbae, what are you doing here?

-Omo, aren't you happy to see me?

- Ani, it's not like that. It is just that you really surprise me.

-Oh really, anyways…Lets Go!

- Where to?

-I'm going to take you to work.

- Ani, Its okay I will just take a cab.

-I hate it when you act stubborn. Just get in the car.

Ga Eul smirked at the comment; she didn't have any other option. Yi Jung smiled when Ga Eul had smirked he thought it was cute.

They finally arrived at Ga Eul's work. Ga Eul was about to get off, when Yi Jung pulled her to give her a hug. Ga Eul started to blush. Her smell and the soft of her hair, oh how much he missed it when he was away for 4 years.

-Yi Jung ah, I have to go.

-Wait.

-Yi Jung ah, I really have to go or else I'm going to be late.

-Ga Eul, I want you to know that I go crazy when you are not by my side.

-I know.

-You know? How?

-I could see it in your eyes.

Yi Jung let go of Ga Eul, and was starring straight in her eyes. He was leaning closer to her lips. Ga Eul closed her eyes and then their lips met. They had a long kiss when Ga Eul realized that she has to go to work and she leaned back to get away from Yi Jung's lips. Yi Jung didn't let go but Ga Eul did. He smiled at her and she did to.

-Bye, Sunbae. Ga Eul did a heart with her hands to show Yi Jung how much she loves him.

-Ga Eul, I'm going to pick you up after you are done.

- Araso, Araso.

-Good bye, Jagiya (wink)

Yi Jung was off to go see the F4. Ga Eul was about to start work. The both have been working hard since they were a parted for a very long time.

Yi Jung went where the F4 hangs out. When he had got there, he saw Woo Bin and Ji Hoo playing a game of pool. As for Jun Pyo he was looking at some tuxedos from a magazine, for his wedding.

Yi Jung stared at the boys for a moment and thought of some great moments they all had with each other.

Woo Bin was the first one to notice Yi Jung standing by the door.

-Yo, Yi Jung what's up my man?

-Yah, Yi Jung, why are you late … we called you at 11:00 and it's already 12:30 p.m.

-Yah, Jun Pyo, I have a life to you know.

-Aish, would you two stop fighting, it doesn't suit you. Ji Hoo was the one now talking.

Jun Pyo and Yi Jung just glared at Ji Hoo, but Ji Hoo was just ignoring them.

-Anyways why did you call us? Woo Bin asked

-Oh that's right….Lets go on a trip.

-Trip? The F3 said at the same time.

-Yeah, a trip.

-When? Ji Hoo asked.

-Tomorrow morning.

-Where? This time it was Yi Jung.

-To New Orleans

-New Orleans?

-Yes, and Yi Jung take Ga Eul.

-Speaking of Ga Eul, What's up with you and her? Woo Bin asked.

-Well ….We ….um…

-Omo, are you two finally going out?

Yi Jung nodded.

-So the playboy cassanova is finally a one-woman man. Jun Pyo said.

Ji Hoo smiled and gave a little pat on Yi Jung's back.

-Congrats

-Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Jun Pyo had a serious look on his face.

-Jun Pyo, what's with that face, you don't want me date Ga Eul?

-Of course, it's just that I'm worried about Jan Di when she finds out about you and Ga Eul.

-Bro, don't worry about it, all Jan Di wants is for Ga Eul to be happy, Ga Eul will make her understand.

-Okay then, tonight pack your bags and we will meet at the airport.

So the F4 were talking and trying to catch up what they have missed, since Yi Jung and Jun Pyo were gone. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had gotten closer since they stayed. Sometimes Woo Bin would go fishing with Ji Hoo and his grandfather, when he was still alive.

It was 2:50 p.m., Yi Jung looked at his watch and thought he would go pick up Ga Eul. Classes aren't over till 3:00. Yi Jung was in his studio making another pot for his museum. But he just couldn't finish it on time, so he decided to Ga Eul when classes are over, to tell her to take a cab.

It was 3:00. Ga Eul was saying goodbye to her students. Classes were over finally she thought. Her phone started ringing, she got it from her desk and picked it up, she looked at the caller ID it was Yi Jung.

-Hello.

-Ah Ga Eul, I can't pick you up today.

-Why?

-I'm busy making another pot for my museum.

-Its okay, don't worry about me; I will just take a cab. Don't let me distract you from your work.

-Ga Eul, when you get home, give me a call, araso.

-Okay. Bye sunbae.

-Bye.

Ga Eul got all her stuff and finally she was out. When she was walking down the stairs outside of school she saw Geum Jan Di walking upstairs. Ga Eul was surprise to see her friend; it was obvious that Jan Di had come to see her. Jan Di saw Ga Eul and waved at her, Ga Eul went down the stairs quickly to catch up Jan Di.

-Jan Di, what are you doing here?

Jan Di hugged her best friend tight. Jan Di was happy to see her friend and so was Ga Eul.

-I came here to see you.

-Do you want to go some where and talk?

-Yeah, let's go to a coffee house.

-Let's go.

Yi Jung was finishing the pot. He looked at his phone; he still hasn't got a call from Ga Eul. Maybe she is still getting home, he thought. He was worried for a little bit, until Woo Bin had come by.

-Yo Bro, what's up?

-Woo Bin, if you tell a girl to call you when she gets home and you still haven't got a call from should you worried?

-Bro, relax the girl will call you, and if this "girl" you mean Ga Eul, she will call you. Ga Eul is probably getting some groceries.

-Yeah you are probably right.

-So what are you doing there?

-I'm making another pot for my museum. And I am done.

-Hey lets go with the boys.

-Alright. Let's go. Yi Jung would wait until Ga Eul calls.

At the coffee house.

Ga Eul and Jan Di walked in and order their coffee. Jan Di hasn't seen her best friend since the proposal. Ga Eul was looking at her best friend and noticed something in her finger, a ring, no it is a engagement ring. Ga Eul smiled.

-Jan Di, did Goo Jun Pyo proposed to you?

Jan Di smiled and nodded her head. –Yes.

-Its pretty. When did Jun Pyo propose to you?

-Yesterday at the beach.

Ga Eul was having a flashback, yesterday Yi Jung had stop by to her class, he kissed her, he got a call from Woo Bin that he needed to go to the beach, and this is why he didn't want to tell her because Jan Di was going to tell her.

-Its very romantic, Jan Di I have news also.

-Oh really, what is it?

-I am dating Yi Jung.

-WHAT? Ga Eul are you joking right now.

-No I am not joking, I like Yi Jung and he likes me. Please Jan Di accept us.

-Well if it really makes you happy…Then …..There is nothing I can do.

-Thank you Jan Di. You are the best.

As the girls were talking and left to go for a walk. They mostly spend the whole day together. They even went out to eat. Well I guess, Ga Eul forgot about Yi Jung because she was having fun with her best friend. When Ga Eul got home she took a shower and fell asleep, she had a long day today. Thank God she has a day off tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

6:00 a.m.

There was a knock on the door. Ga Eul was so sleepy that she thought she was dreaming.

Bam! Bam!

Ga Eul opened her eyes. Bam! Bam! Ga Eul got up and put on her white robe. She was wearing a mini night gown . She put on her slippers as she was walking to the front door.

Bam! Bam!

Ga Eul opened the door and saw that it was Yi Jung standing in front of her.

-Sunbae?

-Ga Eul. Yi Jung hugged Ga Eul; he had his arms around her and a hand on her head. Still being in his arms she says.

-Yi Jung, why are you here this early?

-I was worried about you ….Didn't I tell you to call me when you get home!

-Sorry, I forgot I was tired because I was spending the day with Jan Di and as soon as I got home, I took a shower, and sleep.

Yi Jung released Ga Eul and looked at her in the eye. He saw that Ga Eul was really sorry. Yi Jung just smiled and chuckled a little.

-Well as long as you are okay.

They were both starring at each other. Yi Jung was rubbing her cheek with his finger and he grabbed her by the chin and leaned closer, he put his lips on her lips. They were kissing and taking each others breath away. They were deep in the kiss.

Yi Jung stopped and pulled back his face away from her. Ga Eul was biting her lower lip because she was still feeling Yi Jung's lips.

-Ga Eul you drive me crazy.

Ga Eul smiled and finally got back to her senses.

-Yi Jung ah, why are you really here?

-Oh, well I forgot to tell you yesterday that we are leaving.

-Who is we?

-The F4 plus Geum Jan Di and you.

-Me?

-Yeah, hurry lets go.

Yi Jung grabbed her hand, but Ga Eul was holding back.

-Wait a minute, I just can't leave like this…..I have to work and beside I haven't packed any of my bags.

Yi Jung entered the apartment and went straight to her room. He got a luggage and went to her drawers and put in all her stuff in.

As soon as she saw that Yi Jung was heading for her underwear and bra drawers. Ga Eul ran to him and stopped him.

-STOP!

-What?

-You can't be going through other peoples drawers like this.

-Why? Ga Eul, don't tell me that this is your underwear and bra drawer.

-And so if it was?

-Relax Ga Eul….Look you should put them in then. If you are too embarrassed for me to see your underwear and bras.

-Alright then.

Ga Eul thought that she might have been over reacting but then again its not like Yi Jung have never seen a bra or girls underwear.

Ga Eul opened her drawer and got her underwear and bras and put them in the luggage.

Yi Jung just thought of how cute Ga Eul looks when she is scared or shocked when he does something that surprises her.

-There are you done.

-Yeah

-Okay since I got you to go already and we still have three more hours. Perhaps I should stay here for the time being.

-Yi Jung, I am still on my robe and my night mini gown…I'm going to in my room and change okay. In the mean time you should sit down on the couch or eat something.

-Yeah, sure.

Ga Eul went to her room and change. While Yi Jung was sitting in the couch he noticed a picture with her and her family. It was a 7 year old Ga Eul that looked very cute, Yi Jung couldn't help but smile. He even saw the picture he took for Ga Eul in New Caledonia. Memories.

Ga Eul finally got out of her and saw that Yi Jung was looking at the pictures. She smiled how cute Yi Jung looked when he smiled.

-Yi Jung do you think I look cute in that picture?

Yi Jung turned around and saw how Ga Eul looked with that beautiful white dress she had on with her hair down. Yi Jung walked up to her.

-I don't think you look cute.

-What?

-I think you looked beautiful now and then.

Ga Eul blushed as she heard him say that. Yi Jung couldn't stop giggling of how Ga Eul was blushing.

They were both eating breakfast in Ga Eul's house as they wait for their flight. None of this would've happen if Ga Eul would've called him. Yi Jung was happy to eat with her just the two of them as if they were newly weds.

Well I See you guys later please review my story. well that's all I have right now. Well as soon as they go to the trip they are going to bump into some one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Well as they were done eating, Yi Jung took GaEul's bag and put it in the trunk along with his stuff. Ga Eul was coming out with her purse on her shoulder. Yi Jung saw how beautiful she looks when she comes towards him. Ever since he had come back he has been seeing Ga Eul way different. Yi Jung went to open the car door for her. He had been such a gentlemen with her Ga Eul thought. Now they were off to the airport.

At the airport Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were waiting until the other two members come with their ladies. As for Jun Pyo he was late because Jan Di was being to stubborn to go with them but after she heard that Ga Eul was going , Jan Di had to come because she wouldn't let her best friend be alone with boys. Finally Yi Jung and Ga Eul had arrived , Yi Jung was holding Ga Eul's hand and leading her to Jan Di.

-Ga Eul! Jan Di yelled out when she saw Ga Eul.

-Jan Di ah! Ga Eul yelled back at her and went to go hug her.

The both girls were hugging each other and were excited to be together, it has been a long time since they had been on a trip with the F4.

-Yo what's up man? Woo bin greeted Yi Jung and gave him a bro hug.

-Hi Yi Jung. Ji Hoo also greeted Yi Jung.

-Yi Jung ah, you seem tired. Jun Pyo pointed out.

-Hey guys, it's just that I woke up early to pick up Ga Eul that's all. Yi Jung said.

-Well then should we get going then? Jun Pyo said.

Jun Pyo grabbed Jan Di by the hand and led her to the plane. Ga Eul smiled at the two engage couple leaving her behind. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo followed. Yi Jung grabbed Ga Eul's hand and put his fingers into hers and led her inside the plane.

This time Ga Eul and Jan Di wouldn't be able to sit down together they both had to stay with their love ones. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo together, Jun Pyo and Jan Di, and Yi Jung and Ga Eul. The plane was divided into three different sections so each pair was in a different section.

-Ga Eul, do you want to go with Jan Di? Yi Jung asked

-Nah, its okay, besides I don't think Jun Pyo sunbae would even leave her side. Ga Eul chuckled.

Yi Jung smiled at his girlfriend and was very excited about their trip.

They finally got to New Orleans, the Shinwa Group owned a hotel at New Orleans, and so they all went to the hotel. They all went on a different limo with their same partner. As they arrived at the hotel, Jun Pyo got one room for him and Jan Di.

-Goo Jun Pyo! I am not going to sleep on the same bed with you if we are not married.-Jan Di said.

-Yah! Its not like I'm going to do something, besides we are engaged and we should get use to sleeping on the same bed.

Jan Di didn't know what to say. Goo Jun Pyo grabbed her by the hand and led her to the elevator and to their room.

As for Woo Bin and Ji Hoo they both got their own separate room. Yi Jung was starring at his friends leave and it was just him and Ga Eul.

-Do you want your own room or you want to share one?-Yi Jung asked Ga Eul.

-Yah!

-Im just kidding- Yi Jung started to laugh.

Ga Eul was hitting him gently on the shoulder.

Yi Jung was taking Ga Eul to her suite. Yi Jung opened her suite and led her in to the room. Ga Eul's jaw dropped as she saw the room it was beautiful, it had a nice bathroom, a big queen size bed, and a nice balcony with a nice view of the city.

-You like it? Yi Jung asked.

-Yeah its beautiful- Ga Eul smiled at Yi Jung.

Yi Jung couldn't help that smile she gave him. Yi Jung grabbed her hand and put it to his heart.

-Thank You, Ga Eul – Yi Jung said as he felt the warmth of her hand.

-For what? – Ga Eul sounding confused.

-For finding me, those past four years I would always think that only Eun Jae could only find my true self and not any other woman can. But you found me and you believed in me. Thank you Ga Eu- Yi Jung pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

-Yi Jung ah, you were just confuse.-Ga Eul said.

-Confuse? What do you mean?

-You thought you were in love with Eun Jae but honestly you were just in love with the past. And I think you realized it when I took you to see the sun rise. - Ga Eul said.

-Is that right?

Ga Eul nodded her head.

-Listen, you should get ready for later. I'm going to go to my room and change into comfortable clothes. I'll be back later okay.

-Bye, then. - Ga Eul said waving her hand.

Yi Jung walked out the door and was headed to his room. Ga Eul was very happy that Yi Jung was showing his love to her. She started to look around until she heard a knock on the door. Ga Eul started walking toward the door and thought who that could be knocking on her door.

-Who is it?

-Its me, Jan Di

Ga Eul opened the door for Jan Di. Jan Di went in and started to look at the room.

-Ga Eul, its pretty isn't it?

-Yeah

-Are you ready?

-For what?

-To see the city- Jan Di was holding a bag and handed it to Ga Eul. –Here it's for you. - Jan Di said.

-What is it? –Ga Eul asked as she received the present. Ga Eul opened the bag and saw there was pink dress.

-Do you like it?

-When did you buy this? Ga Eul as she took out the dress.

-I bought it for you when I bought this dress; it was on sale, so I thought I should get you one. Jan Di said.

-Its pretty, Thank you Jan Di-Ga Eul gave her friend a hug.

-Put it on I will be waiting for you at the lobby with Jun Pyo.

-Okay- Ga Eul saw Jan Di head out the door.

Ga Eul put the dress on top of the bed as she was taking off the dress she was wearing. While she took off her dress she went to the mirror and was seeing her body. She thought she was getting fat but she is 100% skinny. Ga Eul was still observing her body when she heard someone their throat and coughing. Ga Eul turned around and saw Yi Jung standing there with his hand on his mouth.

-Yi Jung ah!- Ga Eul yelled. She was so embarrassed. Yi Jung ran to her to cover her mouth. Ga Eul was finally quiet.

-Shhh….relax-Yi Jung was trying to calm her down. Yi Jung took his hand off of her mouth. Ga Eul ran to the bathroom and locked herself in. Yi Jung chased her but Ga Eul already locked the door. He heard Ga Eul thumping her head to the bathroom door.

-Ga Eul stop it and come out- Yi Jung said it to the other side of the door.

-No

-Why not?

-Because you saw me in my bra and underwear, and anyways how did you get in the door was close and you can't come in without the key.

-That's because I do have the key …I forgot to give it to you.

-You should've of knock

-I wanted to surprise don't you like surprises.

-B...But still.

-C'mon your body isn't that bad…Just come out.

-Okay but go get my dress …it on top of the bed.

Yi Jung went to go get the dress. He got the dress and knocked on the bathroom door. Ga Eul sticks out her hand to get her dress.

-C'mon hurry Ga Eul everyone is waiting for us at the lobby.-Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul finally came out of the restroom looking down and passed Yi Jung, she was too embarrassed to look at him in the eye. Ga Eul went to put on her heels and headed out the door without Yi Jung. Yi Jung smiled he thought that she looked so cute being embarrassed.

At the lobby

-Ga Eul, what took you so long?-Jan Di asked

-I…um..-Ga Eul couldn't find a single word to say.

-Yo Ga Eul where is Yi Jung?- Woo Bin asked

-Why aren't you guys together? Jun Pyo asked.

Ga Eul couldn't seem to answer all the questions, until Yi Jung came and save the day.

-Sorry guys, I was looking for my cell phone, so I told Ga Eul to go without me-Yi Jung was so good at making excuses. Ji Hoo knows when Yi Jung is lying; Ji Hoo isn't a fool you should mess with.

-Well should we get going then-Ji Hoo said

At the city

Jan Di was with Ga Eul all the time; they would go to stores and just look at stuff and try on some accessories.

While they were all walking, the passed an alley, but Jan Di noticed that there some two American boys surrounding someone.

-Jun Pyo!- Jan Di called out to her fiancé.

-What is it? What wrong?- Jun Pyo asked looking worried. Ga Eul and the other three boys went to go see what Jan Di was looking at.

-Jun Pyo we have to person being surrounded by those two boys –Jan Di said

-What do you want me to do? – Jun Pyo said.

-Aish, if you don't help that person I will.

Jan Di started to run towards the American boys, Jun Pyo and the others followed.

-Hey!-Jan DI shouted.

The American boys turned around and saw that Jan Di standing there pointing at them.

-Who? Us? American boy 1 said

Ji Hoo grabbed Jan Di shoulder and pushed her to Jun Pyo.

-Sorry my friend here saw that you were doing something to this person-Ji Hoo said in English

-No, they weren't picking on me –a familiar voice said in Korean

Could it be Jan Di and Ga Eul thought.

The familiar voice came out and showed her face. It was Jae Kyung. She waved at her friends and gave them all a smile.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Unie, what are you doing here?-Jan Di asked

-Monkey, what are you doing here?-Jun Pyo asked as well.

-I'm here because my parents wanted me to start a new life-Jae Kyung said.

-Starting over? - Woo Bin asked

-Yeah, since they wanted me to get married and I wouldn't accept the idea, they told me to go around the world and discover new things.

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

-What about these boys? - Ji Hoo asked

-Oh them, well they are just some dancers, showing me some of their moves, so I could give them money.

-I thought they were hurting you- Jan Di said, she turned to the American boys and bowed at them and apologize to them in English –I'm sorry

-Its okay we thought you were going to attack us – American boy 2 said.

-Here guys- Jae Kyung gave them money and the two boys left with a smile on their faces.

-Unie, why don't you join us? – Jan Di requested.

-WHAT! – Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jung yelled at the request. Jun Pyo and the boys don't have a problem but it's just that Jae Kyung is to energetic for everything.

-Yah Goo Jun Pyo – Jan Di shouted.

-But Jan Di, why would we want a monkey?

-Goo Jun Pyo!

-Araso, she could be with us.

-Really!- Jae Kyung said.

Goo Jun Pyo nodded his head.

-Okay then, I will invite you guys to eat, my treat- Jae Kyung said.

-Its about time we get something to eat – Woo Bin said.

Everyone started to follow Jae Kyung.

At the Restaurant

Everyone was enjoying their meal. They had wine to celebrate Jun Pyo and Jan Di's engagement. After everybody finished their meal, they all headed back to the hotel. Everyone started to say bye to each other.

Ga Eul started to walk to her suite when she noticed that her door was open.

-Why is the door open?- Ga Eul said.

Maybe they were cleaning the room and forgot to close the door, she thought. Ga Eul went inside when she saw Yi Jung shirtless.

-Yi Jung ah! – Ga Eul shouted

- Well, since you didn't talk to me for the whole day, I thought I should punish you.

-Yi Jung ah, can you please put on a shirt – Ga Eul said looking away.

Yi Jung got closer to Ga Eul and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

-Ga Eul, why are you doing this to me, did you know I get crazy when I don't get to hear your voice.

-I was too embarrassed to talk to you, I'm sorry – Ga Eul said.

- Well then, now that you saw me half naked, I guess we are even.

Yi Jung lowered his lips to Ga Eul and kiss. Yi Jung was biting her lower lip and she would copy everything he did. Yi Jung started to put his hands on her face to break away from their kiss.

-What's wrong? - Ga Eul asked

-Nothing… it's just that I was um?

-You were just too what?

-Well, when I give you a kiss and we kiss passionately, I always have some thoughts that I shouldn't have.

-What kind of thoughts? – Ga Eul didn't seem to get the idea.

Yi Jung couldn't find the right words to tell her. He didn't want to scare her and to make her think that he only wants to have sex with her. And plus she know very well that he was a cassanova.

-Yi Jung ah, what is it?

Yi Jung grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed. Ga Eul layed down on the bed when she saw Yi Jung being on top her and being shirtless she got very nervous. She had her purse in front of her face and tightens it.

-Yi Jung ah, what are you doing?

-Ga Eul, you are too hard to make you understand in words.

Yi Jung got closer to her face and Ga Eul kept on hugging her bag. Yi Jung started to laugh, he laugh because he saw the way Ga Eul was making her face.

-Now, Ga Eul do you understand why I break away from our kiss- Yi Jung got back up and pulled up Ga Eul as well. Ga Eul thought of why Yi Jung doesn't do anything to her.

- Yi Jung ah, why don't you do anything to me?- Ga Eul asked

Yi Jung turned to her and pinched her on the cheek. –Do you want me to?

-No!...what I mean is that you were a playboy cassanova and you would do things to other girls and not to me , why is that?

-I think because you are special to me and I know all nice girls like you want it to be special. –Yi Jung said.

-Oh right-Ga Eul said – But what if I wasn't special to you?

-If you weren't then I would probably do something to you and left you.

Ga Eul just smiled at Yi Jung. She couldn't believe that he actually changed. Yi Jung got up to put on his shirt, Ga Eul got up and helped him button his shirt. Yi Jung saw how beautiful she looked buttoning his shirt, like a wife.

-Ga Eul can I ask you for a favor?

Ga Eul looked up at him. –What is it?

-Can I sleep here tonight?

To Be Continued :P


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Can I?

Ga Eul didn't want to say no to him. –On one condition- she said

-What is it? – Yi Jung asked confuse

-You won't do anything bad

-Scared?

-No! its just that I want my first time to be special, like you said a few a minutes ago.

-Okay then let me go get my clothes – Yi Jung said and winked at her and left the room.

Ga Eul saw Yi Jung walk out the door and ran to the restroom to change into a two piece pajamas. She started to look around the room, where could he sleep at, on the chair; no he might get from his neck. On the sofa, no his back might hurt. She thought of were he could sleep at, she didn't want him to get sore because of her fault. There was only one place left, in the bed with her.

-Aish – she said through her teeth. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Yi Jung.

-Ga Eul!- Yi Jung shouted.

Ga Eul turned around and saw Yi Jung wearing blue pajamas. He looked so cute she thought.

-Oh Yi Jung I didn't hear you come in.

-Are you okay? – Yi Jung asked

-Yeah why do you ask- Yi Jung knew she was lying.

-Ga Eul, if you are uncomfortable of me sleeping here, I could just leave.

-No…I want you to sleep here.

-Ga Eul don't lie.

-Okay I am a little nervous.

Yi Jung went up to Ga Eul and gave her a big kiss on the forehead. –There is nothing to be nervous about.

Yi Jung picked her up bridal style and took her to the bed and layed her down. Ga Eul never imagined Yi Jung doing that to her.

-Now that you are nice and comfortable, I'm going to go back to my room.- Before Yi Jung could turn his back, Ga Eul grabbed by the sleeve.

-What's wrong?- Yi Jung asked

-Sleep here, next to me- Ga Eul smiled.

-But I thought…

-Forget what you thought- Ga Eul said cutting him off. Ga Eul scooted to the other side to let Yi Jung get under the covers with her. Yi Jung went under the covers and pulled Ga Eul closer to him, he put his arm around her waist. Ga Eul rested her head in his hard chest. Well they both slept with a big smile on their faces. Ga Eul knew he wouldn't do anything because she trusts him.

One week later

After a long trip, the group finally went back to Korea. Ga Eul had to go back to work and Yi Jung do more pottery. Jae Kyung told them that she will visit them and probably return.

Ga Eul was at work, many of her students where she was at. Ga Eul told them that she just went on a trip with her friends. When school was over, Ga Eul would wait until all the kids parents would come and pick them up. Mostly all her students were gone accept for one. Ga Eul went up to the kid who was playing with a toy car.

-Kyung Jun ah, what are you still doing here? - Ga Eul asked the little boy.

-I'm waiting for my mom, but it seems that she is running late.

Ga Eul looked at the little boy, and ruffled his hair.

-Don't worry she will be here soon.

30 minutes passed and nothing. Ga Eul started to get worried.

-Kyung Jun ah, do you want me to take you home.

-No, I know she will be here.

Before Ga Eul could even turn around, she heard an unfamiliar man –Knock, knock. Ga Eul turned around and stared at the man. He was tall, handsome, and brown colored hair. He looks like a year older than her.

The little boy looked up and quickly ran to him –Hyung- Kyung Jun was very happy to see him.

-Kyung Jun go get your stuff – the unfamiliar man said . Kyung Jun went to go get his backpack and his stuff, while the unfamiliar man greeted himself to Ga Eul.

-Hi I'm Tae Suk – he said shaking her hand.

-I'm Ga Eul.

-So you must be the pretty Miss Ga Eul

-Pretty Miss Ga Eul? - said Ga Eul

-Yeah, Kyung Jun always tells me about how you teach the class everyday. And how pretty you are

-He is such a cutie- Ga Eul giggled- by the way, are you his brother?

-No, I am just ….um …well I use to date his sister.

-Wow and you guys are taking the friend thing pretty well.

-No, she passed away one year ago.

Ga Eul couldn't believe her ears; she never knew that Kyung Jun had a sister.

-I'm sorry I didn't mean to …

-Its okay really, I just help her family and whatever they need they could just ask me.

-She must be proud of you then.-Ga said.

-Hyung, should we get going I'm really hungry- Kyung Jun said.

-Alright little man, lets go eat. Well miss Ga Eul, hope to see you soon.-Tae Suk said waving bye at her.

-Bye, Miss Chu- Kyung Jun waved bye at her as well.

-Bye guys, see you tomorrow Kyung Jun- Ga Eul said waving back at them.

Yi Jung was at his studio finishing with one of his pieces. Yi Jung was getting tired from molding the piece. He was so focused that he blacked out , but he didn't someone was covering his eyes. He felt the warmth of the hand and he already knew it was Ga Eul.

-Guess who?

-Is it my girlfriend?

-Yes but whats her name?

-I don't know, I have two girlfriends- Yi Jung said teasing her.

-Yah, Yi Jung- Ga Eul got mad that she took off her hands of Yi Jung's eyes.

Yi Jung turned and got off his seat; he pulled Ga Eul closer to him and whispered in her ear.

-I'm just kidding Jagiya

Ga Eul parted from Yi Jung arms. She sticks out her tongue at him. Yi Jung ruffled her hair and pinched her cheek.

-Do you want some tea- Yi Jung Offered

-Sure why not- Ga Eul went to go sit down on the table. Yi Jung brought the tea to her and sat on the opposite side of the table.

-So how was work today- he asked

-It was good until I found out some news.

-Oh really, and what was the news?

-One of my students sister passed away a year ago and I've been his teacher and I didn't know about it.- Ga Eul said drinking her tea.

Yi Jung finished his tea and started to reach for Ga Eul's hand. –Ga Eul its okay, maybe the kid didn't wanted to tell you because he didn't want to bring it up.

-Probably

There was a knock on the door. –Who is it? - Ga Eul asked Yi Jung. Yi Jung shrugged his shoulder and headed towards the door to open it. It was Woo Bin.

-Yo, whats up man- he gave Yi Jung a hug and waved hello to Ga Eul.

-Woo Bin ah, what are you doing here. – Yi Jung asked

-What cant a friend visit his best friend?

-Woo Bin ah!

-Araso, araso, I came here because they told me to inform you that the family Lee are throwing a welcome back party for their daughter and you are invited.

-The Lee family? – Yi Jung doesn't quite get along with them.

-C'mon man just go, I know you and the daughter had problems but…..

Yi Jung interrupted him with a clear throat. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung weird.

-Ga Eul you should go, you don't want to leave Jan Di alone do you? – Woo Bin said.

-I'm sure it will be fun – Ga said –C'mon Yi Jung lets go, yeah.

Yi Jung sighed – When is this party? –Yi Jung asked.

-Tonight-Woo Bin responded

-Fine, lets go- Yi Jung said.

-Alright well I will see you at the party then-Woo Bin left and now it was only Yi Jung and Ga Eul again.

-C'mon Lets go – Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul's hand.

-Where?

-To the mall, obviously you are not going like that are you?

-But I have clothes at home.

-Trust me the Lee family wants you to be elegant.

To Be continued …by the way I will upload the next chapter soon. Please Review :P


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yi Jung and his girlfriend were at the mall to find an elegant dress for the party tonight. To be honest Yi Jung didn't want to go but he knows that Ga Eul wants to go because go Geum Jan Di. They were both finally at a store, he called for assistance. A worker came right away and told him what did he needed.

-Do you think you have a perfect dress for my girlfriend?

-I think I might have the perfect one, just wait a second and I will go get it.

-Thank you.

The lady left to go get the dress when Yi Jung turned around and saw Ga Eul's face being a bit sad.

-What's wrong?-he asked

-Nothing, why?

-Liar.

-I'm really okay

-Something is bothering you, tell me.

-The girl that Woo Bin mentioned from the Lee family …did you… um?

Yi Jung lowered his head to give her a kiss on the lips.

-That girl and I never got along with each other when we were little and then when we turn teens she told me she likes me but I told her that I don't feel the same because of Eun Jae. She one time told me to give her a kiss and then she will leave me alone. After that day she left to the states to be a model. And tonight I guess she came back. But you don't worry about it okay.-Yi Jung said looking into her eyes.

When Yi Jung finish telling his past story, the lady came with a long yellow dress wrapped in a transparent bag in her arms. Ga Eul couldn't believe her eyes when she never seen such a beautiful dress like this. It was yellow with diamonds on the chest but it was shining. Yi Jung looked at her face.

-I think she likes it.-Yi Jung said.

-I thought so, c'mon sweetie lets take you to go try it on.

-Could you possibly do her makeup and her hair too. – Yi Jung suggested.

-Alright then. She will be ready in a couple of minutes. – The lady took Ga Eul's hand and took her to the dressing room. While Ga Eul was doing that, Yi Jung went to the boys section to get a tux. After getting his tux he was waiting for his girlfriend to come out and he was waiting and waiting. Until the lady that helped him came out.

-Are you ready?-she asked Yi Jung.

He nodded.

-I present you your girlfriend.- the curtains open and Ga Eul was standing in the middle, Yi Jung's eyes widened as he saw Ga Eul standing there like a queen. Her hair was picked up and curled with some curls hanging down by her ears, her makeup was natural beauty, and the dress looked so good on her and it went with her colored skin. The lady left them alone.

-Ga Eul you look…wow.- Yi Jung couldn't even say a word.

-Yi Jung ah, do I really look pretty?

-No, you look gorgeous.

Ga Eul bit her lower lip and then smiled. Yi Jung went up to her and sticks out his hand for her.

-Let's go – Yi Jung said. Ga Eul grabbed his hand and off they went to the party.

00000000

They finally got to the party. Goo Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Woo Bin, and Jan Di were already seating in a table. Yi Jung and Ga Eul were barley going in, a group of girls surrounded Yi Jung but he was holding onto Ga Eul's hand.

-Yi Jung ah, you're back- a girl said

-Yi Jung ah, do you want to have a drink later on.- another said.

Ga Eul sighed and was ignoring the girls and so was Yi Jung. Yi Jung kept on walking and turned to face the girls.

-Girls, I'm not a playboy anymore, this girl who I'm holding her hand is my girlfriend. Now please, will you leave us alone. –Yi Jung said.

As they finally arrived at the table where there friend were. They seated down and started talking and started to talk about the engage couple's wedding. They said that the wedding will be in 5 months. Ga Eul and Jan Di were talking about how excited Jan Di is for her wedding and she is going to be busy with Jun Pyo's sister with the wedding.

-Ladies and gentlemen, I know we are all here for the Lee's daughter welcome back party. Thank you all for coming and please join the party. – The Lee's secetary announced.

Soon slow songs were starting to play and couples were up on the dance floor dancing close together. Jun Pyo and Jan Di were up dancing and Woo Bin took a random girl dancing. Ga Eul was just waiting for Yi Jung to ask her out to dance.

-Let me guess, you want me to take you out dancing right? - He said after looking at her face.

-That would be nice for her, don't you think? - Ji Hoo said smiling. Yi Jung glared at his friend and Ji Hoo started to laugh at his face. –Ga Eul I would take you out dancing but… - Yi Jung said. Ga Eul waited for his reason then he whispered in her ear –I need to go to the restroom. You think you could wait for me.- Yi Jung said. Ga Eul nodded her head. Yi Jung got off his seat and went to the restroom.

Ga Eul sat there when she saw Ji Hoo standing in front of her and asks –Would you like to dance? – Ga Eul took his hand and went to the dance floor.

-So Ga Eul when are you going to become my sister-in-law? –Ji asked her.

-Sister-in-law?

-Yeah, after all Yi Jung is like a little brother to me.

-I don't know, I guess when he asks me to marry him.

-Take care of him please; I have never seen him this happy since his family started to get in a lot of problems.

Ji Hoo and Ga Eul were dancing until the song was finished. She noticed that Yi Jung hasn't come back. So she decided to go look for him.

Ga Eul was walking outside looking for Yi Jung and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she bumped into someone and spilled wine all over him.

-Omo, I'm so sorry. I wasn't even paying attention where I was going. - Ga Eul said.

-Its okay really, it's not like if I don't have more. - The man said and looked up and saw Ga Eul's face. Ga Eul was surprise who it was, it was Tae Suk.

-Oh Miss Ga Eul, what are you doing here.

-I'm here with my friends, and you what are you doing here?

-Me? Well I'm here for my little sister's party.

-Little sister? Then you must be the Lee's family son, right?

-Yeah

Well that's all people that all I got

To be continued….. Reviews are welcome hhahahahaha


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yi Jung was finally finished his business and was heading back to the party when he heard someone calling out his name.

-Yi Jung ah, is that you?

Yi Jung turned around and saw who it was, he thought it was his Jagiya but it wasn't, it was the girl who he hasn't seen in years.

-Hyeon Suk, Hi.

-Omo, it is you- Hyeon Suk went towards Yi Jung and gave him a hug. He pulled back right away. Before anybody could see him and you know people go around spreading rumors. Hyeon Suk looked at him weird.

-How did you know it was me? - Yi Jung asked

-Because I saw you walking out of the restroom, at first I thought I was imagining but I guess I wasn't. So how you been?

-I'm doing great and you?

-Good too, wow it's been a long time since that day.

-Right, anyways what are you doing here outside by yourself?

-I wasn't in the mood for anybody to come at me with some questions. And I decided too come out and have fresh air. Who did you come with, oh let me guess with the great F4, right?

-Not exactly, but anyways did you become a great model?

-Yeah- there was a silence for a moment when she asked him –Do you want to walk around?

Yi Jung didn't want to because he promised Ga Eul to go dance, but maybe she will understand.

-Yeah, sure- they began to walk around and started talking about how well they been and about Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

Ga Eul couldn't believe her ears, again. She keeps finding out some news that she feel that she is going to faint. Tae Suk is the Lee's family son. Ga Eul just couldn't believe it.

-Miss Ga Eul, why are you so surprise? – He asked

-Its nothing really… it's just….anyways what am I going to do about your shirt? I promise to buy you another one.

-I got plenty, don't worry about it. Besides I'm at my house all I could do is go to my room and change.

-Please at least let me take your shirt to dry cleaning, my friend's dad owns a dry cleaning business.

-Come with me then, and when I change my shirt I could give it to you in a bag.

-What?

-Just come with me, you don't have to come inside my room; you could just wait at the hallway's balcony. – And like that Tae Suk grabbed her wrist and took her to the hallway. Tae Suk felt something warm inside of him when he held her wrist, it was a familiar feeling that he had felt before but why is he feeling this, he thought. Ga Eul didn't like the way he was grabbing her wrist but at least he wasn't holding her hand, but eventually he let go when he started feeling the feeling.

Tae Suk and Ga Eul were in the hallway (by the way the party is in a salon that is in the Lee's backyard).

-Wait here, okay. –Tae Suk went inside his room. She nodded her head and she started to walk at the balcony it had a nice view of the city, it was far but the lights of the building looked pretty. Ga Eul was so focused on the lights of the buildings when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and jumped a little. She turned around when she saw Tae Suk holding a paper brown bag in front of him and handed it to Ga Eul.

-The shirt is in there, I will pick it up when I pick up Kyung Jun next time.

-Yeah sure.

-So, Miss Ga Eul did you like the view on this balcony.

-Just call me Ga Eul and yes its pretty. Are you and Kyung Jun best friends?

-Yeah, but I guess not for long.

-What do you mean?

-His dad found a job outside the city and they have to move by next week. I told them that I would give them a job here at my dads business but he said he didn't want to interfere.

-So when do they move? – Ga Eul asked with concern.

-By next week… I don't want them to move because they have been like family to me.

-Why didn't I know about this?

-Kyung Jun didn't wanted to tell you but he says that he really is going to miss you a lot, that kid is so quiet, when I was dating his sister he was always protective about her, every time I would try to kiss her but then he would interrupt us. Ha. But since she passed away he stayed quiet and that's why I have been really close to him.

-Well that's very nice of you. - Ga Eul smiled at him. Tae Suk eyes couldn't stop starring at that smile; it reminded him of his old girlfriend. To be honest he has never been close to any other woman after what happen.

0000000000000000000000000000

Yi Jung and Hyeon Suk were walking and they were heading under the balcony and stopped. With Yi Jung hands on his pocket. Hyeon Suk was very happy to see Yi Jung, but she knows that she stills has feelings for him.

-Yi Jung ah, can I ask you something?

-Yeah, what is it?

-The kiss…..The kiss that you gave me, before I left….. Please be honest with me….didn't feel something?

-You want me to be honest with you right? - Yi Jung asked her. She nodded. – I didn't feel anything, I'm sorry.

-Yi Jung ah! I love you!

-Well I don't! I love someone else.

-Who Eun Jae? You do know that she is with someone else right?

-Yes I know that very well, and no it's not her. Its someone who I care very deeply!-He yelled.

-Do you have a girlfriend?

-Yes.

Silence surrounded both of them, until Yi Jung heard a vey familiar laugh above him. Could it be, he thought. He got out under the balcony and stared up and saw her figure, she saw him and she started to wonder what was he doing down there, he was thinking the same. Hyeon Suk was wondering what he was starring at; she went towards Yi Jung and looked up where he was starring at. When Ga Eul saw the girl coming out, she stood frozen for a bit and walked away with anger. She had some ideas in her head of what Yi Jung was doing with that girl. As for Tae Suk he went after her, he didn't even bother to look at where she was starring at.

Yi Jung forgot about Hyeon Suk, and went to go find Ga Eul.

To be continued…..

I know, I know this chapter is too short but I promise to make the other longer okay :P

But thanks to Grayhippo for being such good helper , I got this chapter done. Well anyways Reviews are Super welcome


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tae Suk grabbed Ga Eul's arm just in time before she headed out. He wanted to know why she was leaving.

-Ga Eul, are you okay?

-I'm sorry, but I have to go. Please let me go. - Tae Suk let go of her arm and he starred at her leaving. He went up to his room. Yi Jung ran to the front gate, because he already knew that she wouldn't be at the balcony anymore. As for Hyeon Suk she was wondering who that girl was.

Yi Jung was looking for his Ga Eul, when he spotted her at the corner of the house. She was covering her face and was trying to hold back her tears.

-Ga Eul!- She saw him and tried to run away but it didn't work with the thin heels she was wearing. Yi Jung grabbed her shoulder to stop her from running.

-What is wrong with you? - He asked.

- Does it even matter to you?

-Yes

-Why?

-Ga Eul, just because you saw me with some girl doesn't mean I did something with her. But then again, who could blame you? You know I was a Casanova and you get ideas. ….. Ga Eul I'm sorry. Anyways who were you with. – Yi Jung was getting cool but when he remembered that she was in the balcony laughing, he decided to ask her.

-I was with a friend, and I will be honest Yi Jung, he was a guy.

-A guy?

-Yes, but he is a friend of my students and he was telling me funny things about my student and that's it.

-Wait a minute Ga Eul, You were with a guy

-Yes, and he is just a friend. - Yi Jung didn't want to argue anymore so he decided to ask her a question.

-Do you trust me?

-Yeah, but when I see you with girls I get mad, angry, and even …Jealous- Ga Eul said.

-What was the last part? - Yi Jung thought he heard right but he wanted to make sure.

-That I get jealous when I see you with girls.

-You Do? - He said teasing her, of course he already knew she does but he just like it when she admits it. –Do you really love me that much?

-Of course, how about you?

-Me?

-Yes you

-Of course I love you with all my heart. There is no other girl than you that could make me crazy like you do.

-Is that so- Ga Eul put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her face. Yi Jung couldn't believe she was pulling him close to her. – Well then Sunbae; always remember that you are taken by me. And you are mine! - Ga Eul leaned to him and gave him the biggest kiss on his lips. Yi Jung was surprise that Ga Eul was the one kissing him and not him to her. He pulled back and gives her a smile.

-Well Ga Eul, I didn't see that coming. – Yi Jung grabbed her hand and took her back to the party. He still had to make up that promise that he would dance with her when he came back.

Ji Hoo side of the story

Well the next day, Ji Hoo went to his grandfather's clinic. He was at his office when he heard some shouting outside the door.

-Doctor!Doctor!- Ji Hoo got out of his office and saw an old lady caring a boy's body. The old lady was covered in tears.

-What's going on?

-Doctor, please help my grandson he has a huge stomached. I had given him medicine but it doesn't work. Please doctor, he is really sick and I don't know what I will do if I loose him.

-Please don't worry, give me the child. - Ji Hoo carried the child into a room. He laid him on the bed and started to check his temperature and his heartbeat. He started to press on his stomach, every time he would do that the boy would yell in pain. –He has appendix, but he really needs surgery. But we need your permission first. And you need to make the decision fast.

-Anything Doctor, but please save my little boy. - Ji Hoo took that as a yes and took the boy to a surgery room. He told the old lady to wait outside, so he could get the surgery done.

…..

After a few hours, Ji Hoo went outside and saw the old lady sitting down on a chair with her hand covering her mouth. Ji Hoo went up to her and taps her on the shoulder. The old lady looked up.

-Doctor, did the surgery go good? Please Doctor tells me, it did go well.

-Relax, your grandson is in good shape now, the surgery went well. He needs to stay here for a few days to rest.

-OH Thank You Doctor, - The lady gave him a hug.

-Grandma!- Someone called out to the old lady, it was a young woman, same age as Jan Di and Ga Eul.

-So Min!- The old lady turned and went to give her a hug. –Grandma, how is Joo Gu. Is he okay?

-Yes, the Doctor saved him- The old lady turned to Ji Hoo. So Min saw Ji Hoo, wow she couldn't believe her eyes. She has never seen such a handsome face. So Min went up to him and bowed at him-Thank You, Sunbae.

Ji Hoo bowed to her too.

-Can we see him Doctor- the grandmother said.

-Yes, please go right in. – Ji Hoo said pointing to the room Joo Gu was in.

So Min and her grandmother walked in to the room, Ji Hoo followed them inside the room. Joo Gu was laying down resting. So Min ran to her brother and gave him a hug.

-Yah, Noona. Can't you see I'm resting.-Ju Gu said.

-Yah, since you are up. Why don't you say thanks to the Doctor that saved you? Huh?-So Min said giving him a gentle whack on his back of his head. Ju Gu rubbed his head and turned to Ji Hoo and bowed to him. –Thank you, Doctor. - Grandmother went to give his grandson a big hug and he would whine all the time, his grandmother would do that. Ji Hoo would smile at the happy family; he turned serious when So Min wanted to talk to him outside of the room.

-Listen Doctor, how much is it? – She asked him.

-How much is what?

-The surgery, how much is it? I will pay you when I get the money. We are short on money right now, but I will get you the money when I get my next pay check on Thursday. But please give me time.

-It's okay; you don't have to pay me. I do this because I want to. –Ji Hoo gave her a pat on the shoulder. She looked at her shoulder.

-But Doctor, I want to pay you for saving my little brother. - Ji Hoo was getting annoyed by her stubbornness.

-Really, it's okay? - Before she could say any other word he went back to his office and closed the door behind him.

So Min is not going to leave it like this. She is going to pay him, whether he likes it or NOT!

-Okay, class it's free time.-Ga Eul said when they finished molding clay.-Kyung Jun ah,- she called out for him.

-Yes, Miss Chu.

-Can I see you for a minute?

Kyung Jun told his friend to go right ahead, that he would catch up to them. Of course free time is always outside. Ga Eul doesn't like having free time inside when it's such a beautiful day.

-What's wrong, Miss Chu. Did I do something wrong? – He asked looking concern.

-No, you didn't do anything wrong, I wanted to talk to you?

-About?

-Kyung Jun, is it true you are moving?

-Yes- he said looking away. Ga Eul grabbed his hands.

-Why didn't you tell me?

-Because I didn't want to bring it up. And I am very sad that I won't see you or Tae Suk hyung, ever again.

-Oh Kyung Jun ah, you will see me again. And I bet Tae Suk is going to visit you all the time.

-Really, but what about you, are you going to come visit me.- Ga Eul nodded her head and ruffled his hair.

-Now go and play- Ga Eul let go of his hands and he left to go play with his friends.

At the Lee mansion:

Tae Suk was in the living room, still in his Pajamas. He always wakes up late when he didn't have anything to do the next day. His servants would bring him his breakfast in the living room.

He was eating a toast, when he heard his sister calling him.

-Oppa!

-I'm in here, Hyeon Suk!- She went into the living room finding her brother sitting on the couch chewing on his toast. She went up to him and gave him a big kiss in the head.

-Yah, what is wrong with you? - He asked her.

-I don't know I feel like I am a different person. - She sat beside him and took away his toast he was eating. He tried to take it back but she finished it when it was already half done.

-Hey! That was my last toast.-

-You still have egg there- she pointed at the egg. –By the way brother why didn't I see you at the party last night?

-It was getting boring so I went to my room.

-Your room?

-Yeah.

-Your room is by the balcony right?

-Yeah, why do you ask?

-Did you perhaps see a girl that was on the balcony last night?

-Oh, you mean Miss Ga Eul, she was with me because she had spilled wine on my shirt and we stayed there for a while talking, why?

-Does that girl have a boyfriend?

-Not that I know of, but I think she does. Anyways why are you asking me these questions?

-No reason. It's because I was with Yi Jung for a while.

-Yi Jung? The famous potter?

-Yeah, I use to have a crush on him.

-Where you under the balcony last night.

-Yeah, how do you know-?

Tae Suk wondered if the Yi Jung guy was the reason that made Ga Eul leave. Could those two possibly have a connection, he thought. Ahh! Why he even cares, he thought. Hyeon Suk looked at him confusingly.

-No, I am just asking because you said that you seen a girl on the balcony….. Listen I have to go to school to pick up someone.

-Tae Suk, don't tell me you are still hanging around with that little boy?

-Yeah, what's wrong with that?

-Oh Big brother- Tae Suk had left to his room to go change and go to school. But first he has to inform Kyung Jun's parents that he is going to pick him up.

If you are wondering why Tae Suk doesn't know Yi Jung its because Tae Suk would always spend a lot of time with his girlfriend and would always be helping with his dad's company. He did hear about the F4 but he was never interested, he would also be homeschooled.

To be Continued…

Review :P


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gu Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jung were at their kickback place. Yi Jung and Woo Bin were playing pool and Jun Pyo was playing video games. Ji Hoo was at the clinic still helping other clients. Yi Jung wasn't even focusing on the game but he was more focusing on the time so he could go pick up Ga Eul from work. Woo Bin noticed that we wasn't even into the game.

-Yo Yi Jung ah, if you are not into the game. Just say that you don't want to play.

-I'm sorry man. - Yi Jung said starring at the clock. Woo Bin couldn't seem to notice it.

-Why do you keep looking at the clock?

-I am just checking the time.

-Yeah but not every 10 seconds.

Gu Jun Pyo got into their conversation. - Is in it obvious Woo Bin, he is waiting for it to be 3:00. So he could go pick up Ga Eul from work.

-Jun Pyo, how would you know that I am going to go pick up Ga Eul, I might just go to my studio.- Yi Jung said looking at Woo Bin.

-Jan Di tells me everything- Jun Pyo said still playing his video game. Yi Jung rolled his eyes, after they finish talking, Yi Jung's phone started to ring. He looked at his and saw who it was.

-I'm sorry guys but I have to take this outside. - Woo Bin watched him leave the room. As for Jun Pyo he was just focused on his video game that he didn't even noticed that Yi Jung left the room.

-Hello- Yi Jung answered.

-Mr. So, we need you to come back to Sweden Tomorrow.

-For how long?

-One week, we need you to come by, we know that you just came back to your country but we just need you to come. This will be your last exhibit here. And you need to sign papers.

-I guess, I will be there first thing in the morning. I will leave tonight.

-Okay then, Mr. So we will be waiting. - The call had ended. What a pain Yi Jung thought. He went back inside. He had a depress face.

-Yo man, what's with that face. - Woo Bin wondered. Jun Pyo finally finished his game and starred at his friend's face.

-I'm leaving again. – Woo Bin and Jun Pyo starred at each other.

-For how long?-Jun Pyo asked.

-One week.

-Hey, that isn't so bad at least you're not going to be gone for four years again.-Woo Bin said.

-I know, but still one week is one week. - Yi Jung didn't want to leave because he wasn't going to see his Jagiya's face for one week. It was barely 2:00, he needed one more hour to go pick up Ga Eul.

0000000000000

Ga Eul was checking the time as well she wanted to go to Jan Di's parents house, so she could give Tae Suk's shirt for them to clean it. It was still 2:00. Ga Eul molding clay with her kids when she heard a knock on the door and she saw who it was. Tae Suk. Ga Eul got out of her seat and she bowed down to him.

-Sunbae, what are you doing here? - Ga Eul asked.

-Sunbae? - Tae Suk wondered why she was calling him like that.

-Yeah, you are older than me so I have to have my respects for you. - She said.

-Don't do that please, just call me by my name. I am here for Kyung Jun.

Ga Eul went to go get Kyung Jun; he is always focused when he is molding clay. He didn't even notice that Tae Suk had come. –Kyung Jun, someone is here for you. - She pointed to Tae Suk. He turned around and saw Tae Suk waving at him; he ran to him and gave him a hug. His hands were dirty but he didn't get anything on Tae Suk.

-Hyung, why are you here so early. - He asked.

-I am here early because I miss you; I am going to take you somewhere fun. Go get your stuff so we could go. –Tae Said.

-But do my parents know. I don't want them to worry about me.

-Yes they do and they are okay with it.

Kyung Jun went to go get his stuff, but first he had to go wash his hands on the sink. After he said bye to his friends, he went to Tae Suk and grabbed him by the hand.

-Well Miss Ga Eul, we will see you later- Tae Suk waved bye at her.

-Bye Miss Chu, I will see you later.

-Bye guys, have fun. - Ga Eul waved back at them.

…..

After class was over Ga Eul got her things and she was about to leave to Jan Di's house. When she opened the door she saw Yi Jung in front of her. He looked sad and Ga Eul noticed why his expression was like that.

-Yi Jing ah, what's wrong? Why do you look sad? - She asked. –Do you have a fever? - She put her hand on his cheek. Yi Jung felt the warmth of her hand.

-Nothings wrong Ga Eul. But can we go somewhere to talk. - He finally spoke.

Well I guess she could give the shirt to Jan Di tomorrow, she thought. –Yeah let's go.-

Yi Jung grabbed her hand and walked her out to his car.

As they were in the, the whole ride was quite. Ga Eul was thinking; what is the matter with Yi Jung, why does he look sad.

Ga Eul was starring outside the window when she saw a huge house. Mansions of course but what are they doing here, she thought.

-Yi Jung what are we doing here, I thought we were going to your studio. - She asked him.

-No if we go to my studio, people will just barge in there and interrupt us, and besides I want you to see my house.- he said while parking the car in front of his house.

-So this is your house- she said observing the house.

-Well not all min but my family's – Yi Jung got out of the car and a man took his keys and while another man opened the door for Ga Eul.

-C'mon, let's go in- he said grabbing her hand.

A butler opened the door for them and he was surprised to see Yi Jung.

-Young Master, what a pleasant surprise? – He said smiling.

Yi Jung gave a big hug to the butler. –Butler Bong, I want you to meet my girlfriend?

Butler Bong couldn't believe his ears; Master Yi Jung has a girlfriend. He knows that Yi Jung was a Casanova but he would usually have two girls in each side of him or usually he would just not present them to Butler Bong.

-Master Yi Jung, she is beautiful- he said shaking Ga Eul's hand. Ga Eul bowed at Butler Bong.

-Well, we will be at the living room. - Yi Jung said taking Ga Eul's hand.

-Wait Master there is someone here. - Butler Bong said.

-Who? - Yi Jung asked.

-You should see for yourself, you might be surprise.

Yi Jung looked at him confusingly and went to the living room and saw a lady sitting on a chair looking at a photo album and was giggling. Yi Jung thought he was dreaming or something but he just couldn't believe his eyes. Ga Eul saw what Yi Jung was starring at but who is that woman and why is she looking at a photo album, Ga Eul thought.

The lady noticed that she was being watch and turned around and saw his youngest son, Yi Jung.

-Yi Jung ah, son have you been well? – The lady got up and hugged him.

-Mom what are you doing here? –Yi Jung asked.

-What do you mean? I live here-She said. She saw that his hand was holding onto something. Yi Jung's mom turned to Ga Eul and gave her a smile. Ga Eul bowed at her and greeted her. –Hello, I'm Chu Ga Eul.

-Oh my, are you my son's girlfriend?

-Yes mom, she is my girlfriend- Yi Jung answered for Ga Eul.

-Oh really, you are beautiful my dear- she said as she gave her a hug.

-Thank you Mrs. …- Ga Eul wasn't sure to call her Mrs. So.

-Call me Ho Sook, dear. If not just call me Mom. - She said smiling.

-Mom, what you really doing here. – Yi Jung asked again.

-Yi Jung ah, don't worry about me. I am better, trust me. - She said. Yi Jung looked at her weird.

-Since when did you…..-Yi tried to finish his sentence when his mom finished for him.

-Barely today, son…Have you guys eaten- She asked and looked at Ga Eul. Ga Eul shook her head. Yi Jung kept on starring at his mom when she said-Ga Eul dear tell your boyfriend that his face is going to fall off if he keeps starring at me like that. – Yi Jung finally looked away.

-Should we go and eat- Ho Sook said.

…

The three were at the table eating. Yi Jung couldn't find a way to tell Ga Eul that he was leaving and even worse when his mom is here. Ho Sook was very happy that her son finally found someone that he could love. Ho Sook liked Ga Eul, she seemed like a girl that wont give up on anything until she gets it.

-So how did you guys meet? –Ho Sook asked.

-I met her at a porridge shop-Yi Jung answered.

After they were done eating, Yi Jung check the time on his phone and saw it was 6:00 o clock. Ho Sook saw the look on her son's face and knew that he wanted to be alone with Ga Eul.

-Well I am tired so I am going to go up and rest. And Ga Eul it was very nice meeting you. Take care of my son. – Ho Sook left up to her room.

-Ga Eul, can we go outside and talk. - Yi Jung said.

-Yeah, sure. - Ga Eul said.

…

Both of them started to walk through the garden and they were silent for a while, when Ga Eul broke the silence.

-Your mom seemed to like me.

-You thought she wouldn't.

-Yeah at first but she seemed nice and she is also beautiful too.

-Ga Eul, I have bad news and good news.

-Well you know my style, first bad news and then good.

-The bad news I am leaving to Sweden again.

Ga Eul had stopped walking and so did he.

-And the good news I am going to be there for only a week. - Yi Jung smiled.

-When do you leave? - She asked.

-Tonight, they want me there tomorrow morning.

-What time do you leave?

-At 9:00

Ga Eul smiled at him and she stared at him in the eye.

-Yi Jung just promise me that you will call me every night. Araso?

Yi Jung nodded his head. –Should I take you home?

Ga Eul nodded her head and they both headed to the car.

….

They finally got to her house and they were still inside the car. When Ga Eul was about to get out, Yi Jung grabbed her by the arm and turned her to him and gave her a passionate kiss. Ga Eul was surprise that Yi Jung was giving her a passionate kiss. Well for a short time they were just giving each other kisses to cover up for the whole week.

To Be Continued ….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Saturday 

Ga Eul had woke up and ran to go check on her cell phone to see if she got a message from Yi Jung. She opened up her phone and she 2 missed calls and 1 new message from Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul, I see that you are asleep because you didn't answer my call. I would of call you a lot of times but I didn't want you to wake up, so I decided to send you a message saying that I am barely getting on my plane and I am about to take off. Ga Eul, you better eat well and sleep well, araso. Next time you better answer my calls and have your phone at all times. Goodbye Jagiya. See you soon ;)"

Ga Eul smiled at the message and she would message him but she would rather call him. But wait, he might probably be sleeping, she thought. Ga Eul would just wait until Yi Jung calls her.

Ga Eul went to the kitchen and serves herself a bowl of cereal. She sat down on the table when she noticed a paper bag sitting there. As she got it, she opened it and saw it was Tae Suk's shirt. Ga Eul decided to finish eating her cereal and get ready to go to Jan Di's house.

As Ga Eul was walking to her friend's house, she bumped into someone. –I am sorry- Ga Eul said as she bowed to her. The person happens to be Hyeon Suk.

-Oh my, I am sorry. I should've watched were I was going. - Hyeon Suk said. Ga Eul looked at her and thought that she looked so familiar.

-Ani, it was my fault- Ga Eul said. Hyeon Suk looked at her.

-You look familiar, have we met? – Hyeon Suk asked.

-I don't think so-Ga Eul responded. Even though she looks familiar she probably saw her somewhere but never met her.

-Oh, I thought I have seen you before. Anyways I am Hyeon Suk. –she said as gave her hand to Ga Eul.

-I am Ga Eul. –Ga Eul said shaking her hand.

-Its very nice to meet you, I hope to see you again, but I got to go.- And like that Hyeon Suk left and disappeared before Ga Eul's eyes.

Ga Eul went inside of Jan Di's dry clean shop. Jan Di's dad was ironing a shirt, as he looked up and saw Ga Eul coming in.

-Ga Eul! What brings you here? – He asked looking so happy to see Ga Eul.

-Hello, Mr. Geum. - Ga Eul said as bowed to Jan Di's father.

-Are you looking for Jan Di, she is not here right now but she will be back soon. She left with her fiancé to get some groceries. - Jan Di's dad said laughing.

-That's great; I am here because I was thinking that if you could dry clean a shirt for me. - Ga Eul said handing him the shirt.

-Of course Ga Eul, That's why I am here. - He said laughing. –I will have it done by Thursday; I have to finish the other people's shirt.

-Thank you Mr. Geum, I guess I will wait until Jan Di gets back. – Ga Eul said. Mr. Geum looked through the window and saw Jan Di getting off a car and waved bye.

-Well I guess you are not going to wait that long, Jan Di just got back. - Mr. Geum pointed at the door. As Jan Di got in with bags on her hand, her father went to help her carry the bag upstairs.

-Oh, Ga Eul you are here. - Jan Di said looking at her friend. Ga Eul went to help her with one of the bags.

-Jan Di, do you want to go to the porridge shop to visit our ex boss. - Ga Eul said.

-Yeah, let's go but first let's put these in the Kitchen. - Jan Di said.

The girls were walking to the porridge shop, they were talking about how Ga Eul should go with Jan Di to pick out a wedding dress. After they finish talking about Jan Di's dress.

-Ga Eul, how are things with Yi Jung sunbae? - Jan Di asked.

-Fine, you do know that he left back to Sweden, right?

-Yeah, Jun Pyo told me.

-And like I didn't have anything to do today I thought I should spend my day with you- Ga Eul said.

-You know I am always here for you.-Jan Di said.

As the girls went inside the porridge shop they noticed that the place was full. They both went to the back of the shop to find their ex manager. The manager was laughing loudly; he is always like this when his shop is full of customers.

-Boss!- The girls shouted. Their ex manager turned around and went up to them and gave them a hug. –Girls, what are you doing here?

-We came to visit you, but we can see that you are busy. So we will be back someday.-Jan Di said.

-Boss, we will come some other time. –Ga Eul said.

-Alright then girls, I will see you some other time then. - He said waving bye to them, when they started to walk out.

-So what now?-Ga Eul asked when they were finally outside.

-I don't know- Jan Di said, trying to figure out what they should do.

-Jan Di! Ga Eul! - A voice shouted out their names. The girls were looking for the person that shouted for their name. They saw it was Jae Kyung running towards them.

-Unnie!- The girls shouted at the same time.

-I finally found you girls- Jae Kyung said trying to catch her breath.

-Unnie, what are you doing here?-Jan Di asked Jae Kyung.

-I thought you were still at the states- Ga Eul said.

-I was at the states, but then I realize that I am much happier when I am with you girls, so I decided to come back and stay here. And I went to your house, when your parents told me that you were with Ga Eul at the porridge shop. And now I am here.-Jae Kyung said.

So Jae Kyung found the girls, and knowing Jae Kyung she had a lot of ideas to do with them. Like ice-skating, karaoke, eat ice cream; go to the movies, and having fun. Well at least they are not going to be bored.

000000000000000000000

At the Clinic:

Ji Hoo went to the clinic to see if he had any clients. As he got there and went inside he didn't see anybody but he was sure somebody is here, because he told So Min's brother to stay here for a couple of days. Ji Hoo went to go check up on him. As he opened the door he saw Joo Gu trying to play the violin but he kept on messing up. Ji Hoo stared to giggle when he saw this. Joo GU caught him giggling.

-What's so funny doctor? Are you laughing because I can't play the violin?-Joo GU said annoyingly.

-No I am laughing because the way you are holding the violin, it's funny. - Ji Hoo said smiling.

-How would you know how to hold the violin? Do you play the violin?

-As matter fact, I do. – Ji Hoo said sitting on the chair next to the bed.

-Oh really, here play something-Joo GU said as he handed the violin to Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo got the violin and started to play a sweet song. Joo GU saw how he was holding the violin and how beautiful he is playing the violin. As Ji Hoo was playing the violin, So Min was standing by the door with a lunchbox in her hand and was listening to Ji Hoo sweet melody. So Min was staring into Ji Hoo and was starting fall into his charms. Ji Hoo finished playing violin when he noticed So Min standing by the door. –So Min, I didn't notice you were standing right there. –Ji Hoo said.

-I...I...was just ….um...I just got here.-So Min uttered – I brought you something to eat, Joo Gu- So Min said as she was walking towards the bed and grabbed another seat and sat next to Ji Hoo and Joo Gu. Ji Hoo kept on starring at So Min when she noticed that he was starring at her. Right away Ji Hoo looked away.

-Well I will let you two eat alone. –Ji Hoo said as he stood up.

- Please join us –So Min offered.

-No that's okay, I am about to go get lunch in the city- Ji Hoo said.

-You know, you shouldn't be eating stuff outside, it is really bad for you.- So Min said as she got a piece of broccoli with her chopsticks and was going to give it to Ji Hoo in the mouth. –Here, eat some of this so you could know the difference of city food and homemade food. – So Min put the broccoli inside of his mouth. Ji Hoo didn't even notice that the broccoli was inside of his mouth, so he started to chew it and swallowed it. There was something different about this broccoli it tasted different in his mouth, it was very delicious but its just a ordinary broccoli Ji Hoo thought.

To Be Continued …


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Notice: Okay guys, if you were enjoying Ji Hoo's side of the story will look forward to it in my new Fan Fic called "My New Angel" Coming Soon.

Sunday

After a long day yesterday for Ga Eul, she knocked out when she got to her house. Ga Eul woken to find her phone to see if she has anything from Yi Jung. She had 15 missed calls from him and 1 new message.

"Ga Eul, I see that you are asleep again. You are worrying me. Is there something wrong? Did something happen to you? Please Ga Eul call me ASAP!"

Ga Eul kept on looking at the message; she hit her head with her hand and calling her a pabo for not being awake. After hitting herself she dialed Yi Jung's number.

-Ga Eul!- Yi Jung answered on the other line.

-Yi Jung ah!

-Yah, why don't you call me when I send you the messages. - Yi Jung said sounding angry.

-Yi Jung ah, I'm sorry. It's just that I was out late….and…

-You were out late, doing? - Yi Jung said cutting her off.

-Yes Yi Jung I was out late. I was out with Jan Di and Jae Kyung. - Ga Eul said.

-I am sorry Ga Eul its just that when you don't answer my calls I feel like something happen to you.- Yi Jung said.

-I try to call you but I don't want to wake you up. Anyways what time is it over there.

-3:00 a.m.

-Yi Jung ah, you should get some sleep. I should probably hang up. And….

-Ga Eul! Don't please! I don't care what time it is, I just want to hear your voice and to see how you are doing. Aish, I am really going to hate this week. – Yi Jung sighed.

-I am doing fine and I really am glad to hear your voice too but your rest is more important to me. Please Yi Jung rest first.

-Araso, as long as I know you are okay I am going to sleep with no concern.

-Okay then, Good night Yi Jung.

-Ga Eul!

-Yeah?

-I love you

-Me Too, sleep already.

After they hanged up Ga Eul had a big smile and was still blushing what Yi Jung had told her. Ga Eul was eating her cereal with a big smile on her face. She is going to be like that for the whole day.

As Ga Eul was walking in the city, she heard a car honking at her. She turned around and saw it was a black B.M.W. stopping in front of her, the window started to go down. It was Ho Sook; she looked at Ga Eul with a big smile. Ga Eul was surprise that it was Yi Jung's mother.

-Hello- Ga Eul said bowing down.

-Hello Ga Eul, where are you headed to?-Ho Sook asked through the window.

-I was just going for a walk- Ga Eul responded.

-Get in- Ga Eul got in the car right away, she was obeying orders.

-May I ask where are we going? - Ga Eul asked as the car started to go.

-To my house. - Ho Sook said.

….

After a short while, they stopped in front of the house. The driver got off to open the door for them. When they were inside of the house, Butler Bong greeted them and took their bags.

-Madame the tea is ready.-Butler Bong said.

-Thank you, Mr. Bong-Ho Sook said. And then she turned to Ga Eul –Would you like to join me for some tea, Ga Eul.

-Yes, of course. - Ga Eul responded quickly. She was nervous to be in the So Mansion with Yi Jung's mom and without Yi Jung.

-Then follow me. - Ho Sook said. Ho Sook was leading the way; they were heading out to the garden to have their tea.

Ga Eul saw a table with some tea and two chairs. Ho Sook went to go sit down and Ga Eul was still standing.

-Please sit.-Ho Sook said pointing with her hand to the chair.

-Yes- Ga Eul said as she went to go sit down on the chair.

-Ga Eul, so what made you date a cold blooded Casanova, like Yi Jung? - Ho Sook asked while drinking her tea.

-I don't know really, I guess I fell into his charms. –Ga Eul said giggling and so was Yi Jung's mother.

-I can't believe that my Yi Jung had changed, and all thanks to you Ga Eul- Ho Sook said looking at Ga Eul. Ga Eul just nodded her head. -I just hope you two will have the best relationship, and maybe if you marry my son, I can show you off to my friends. – Ho Sook said jokingly.

-Then I guess I will be the best daughter- in- law. - Ga Eul said

While the two were laughing, Butler Bong came with an envelope on his hands. He smiled cause he saw how beautiful the girls were laughing and having a good time. Butler Bong interrupted the girls by clearing his throat. Ho Sook looked up at him.

-What is it, Mr. Bong? - She asked.

-This envelope or invitation has come for you and for the master Yi Jung. - He said giving the envelope to Ho Sook.

Ho Sook started to open the envelope. Ga Eul was just looking at Ho Sook opening the envelope. Ho Sook got out the paper and started to read to herself, her eyes widened and she started to smile.

-I can't believe it. My son is…-Ho Sook tears started to come out of her eyes. Ga Eul started too worried when she saw that Ho Sook started to tear up.

-Are you okay?-Ga Eul asked.

-Oh, I am so sorry but my son is getting married.-Ho Sook said while grabbing the napkin to wipe off the tears.

-Your son?- Ga Eul asked

-Yes, my son So IL Hyun. Yi Jung's big brother. He is getting married to this wonderful girl that they both use to know when they were little. –Ho Sook said.

-Is this girl name Eun Jae? - Ga Eul asked.

Ho Sook was surprised that Ga Eul knew the name.-Yes how did you know? Do you know her?-Ho Sook asked.

-Yes I know her because she use to be my pottery teacher. – Ga Eul said.

-Oh really, I just can't believe it. I wonder how Yi Jung is going to be when he finds out that his brother is getting married. Oh my, you should go with Yi Jung to the wedding. - Ho Sook said.

-No, its okay family was just invited and besides I am not going to know anybody there.-Ga Eul said.

-Non sense, you are my son's girlfriend and that makes you part of the family. - Ho Sook said.

-Thank you for making me feel like I am part of the family, but really its okay.- Ga Eul insisted.

-Ga Eul, are you really not going to accept my invitation to the wedding.- Ho Sook said giving her the eye.

-Fine I will go. - Ga Eul said when she saw Ho Sook's face.-But when is the wedding?

-Next week, Saturday. - Ho Sook said looking happy that finally Ga Eul had given up saying no. –Well then I am going to prepare you a dress for you to wear at the wedding. - Ho Sook said getting up and ran inside the house to get everything prepared. Ga Eul was going to stop her when her phone rang.

-Hello-Ga Eul answered.

-Miss Chu!- A little boy's voice was shouting and crying through the phone.

-Hello, who is this?-Ga Eul said sounding worried; she couldn't recognize the voice because it was crying and shouting.

-It's me Kyung Jun, I need your help!

-Tell me what's wrong?

-Mom, she won't wake up and the house is on fire! I already called the firefighters but they are running late! Miss Chu help me! Hyung won't pick up his phone!

-Don't worry I will be right there! Just hold on!

Ga Eul ran inside the house and saw Ho Sook coming down the stairs

-Ga Eul where are you going? Is there something wrong?- Ho Sook looked worried.

-One of my students is in danger, Please call the ambulance. Can I please borrow a car please.-Ga Eul asked.

-Of course take Yi Jung's sports car the keys are in that table.-

-Thank you.

Ga Eul got the keys and went out to get in the car after she got on she took off fast! She was driving so quickly. When Ga Eul saw smoke she stepped on it more.

Finally Ga Eul got to Kyung Jun's house many people were just standing there. Some people were on phones calling for help. Ga Eul got closer to the house.

-Kyung Jun ah! Can you here me?

-Miss Chu! Please help me!

-Hold on okay they are going to come and help you!-Ga Eul started to get angry because the stupid firefighters were taking forever. She went were the door was, she couldn't take it anymore. Ga Eul was going to go in when she felt someone grabbing her shoulders and pulled her back. It was Tae Suk.

Tae Suk went in and went to go find Kyung Jun first. Ga Eul couldn't believe it that Tae Suk got here just in time. Ga Eul saw that Tae Suk had Kyung Jun in his arms. Ga Eul went for him Tae Suk gave Kyung Jun to Ga Eul and Ga Eul was carrying Kyung Jun and then Tae Suk went back in for Kyung Jun's mom. Ga Eul was now worried for Tae Suk and Kyung Jun's mother. After a few moments Tae Suk came out with Kyung Jun's mom on his back. She was still breathing, but the house was still on fire and at that time the ambulance came and the Firefighters came.

…..

Ga Eul was with Kyung Jun who was sitting down behind the ambulance.

-Kyung Jun are you okay? –Ga Eul asked.

-Yes, Miss Chu. I already told you like one hundred times.

Ga Eul ruffled his hair. Kyung Jun's mom was inside the other ambulance truck.

-Do you think my mom is going to be okay?-Kyung Jun asked. Before Ga Eul could answer, Tae had come with two cups of water and gave them each one.

-Of course she is going to be okay-Tae Suk said.

-Hyung, thank you for saving me and my mother.-Kyung Jun bowed down at Tae Suk.-Miss Chu, thank you too. - Ga Eul and Tae Suk smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

…

Well the ambulance took Kyung Jun's mom to the hospital. And Kyung Jun was going to stay at Lee's Mansion. After Tae Suk put Kyung Jun inside the car who was asleep already, Tae Suk was going to say bye to Ga Eul.

-Goodbye, Ga Eul-He said as he bowed down to her.

-Thank you-Ga Eul said.

-For?

-For saving Kyung Jun and his mom. And thanks to you I would've probably be dead right now. If you wouldn't have pulled me back.

-That was nothing, I just didn't want a pretty face like yours to get dirty.-Tae Suk said joking.

Tae Suk got inside the car and waved bye at her. Tae Suk was having some warm feeling for Ga Eul. But he has to relax.

Ga Eul had forgotten that she had brought Yi Jung's car. She will just have to take it tomorrow early in the morning. She is so tired now; she is going to go home take a shower and sleep. Ga Eul will just txt Yi Jung a goodnight.

What did you guys think, not so great right. Well To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Monday

Ga Eul wasn't going to work today so she called in. She had many things to do today, and plus she didn't feel so good. Ga Eul got ready and put on something cute. While she was getting her phone, it ranged. It was Yi Jung.

-Hello- Ga Eul answered.

-Good morning Ga Eul.-Yi Jung said sounding happy.

-Yi Jung ah, is in it early over there?-Ga Eul asked.

-Well yeah, but aren't you going to work today?-Yi Jung asked.

-No I took the day off, I have to take care of some things first.-Ga Eul said.

-Oh really, what kind of things?

-Like…..taking ….your car….back to your….house…-Ga Eul shyly said.

-My car, huh?

-Yes, I borrowed it because I needed to get to someone's house as soon as possible. I was at your house for a little while with your mom and I asked her if I could borrow a car so she told me to take yours. - Ga Eul explained herself.

-I know you took my car.-Yi Jung said.

-You knew, how?

-My mom called me and told me that you left the house with a worried expression on your face. I wanted to call you but I thought you might have been busy. Anyways, are you alright?

-Yes, Yi Jung I am super fine. What about you, are you okay?- It was Ga Eul's turn to ask.

-Yes, are you eating right?

-Yes

-That's good. Oh Ga Eul I have to go, I have to sleep I have an early meeting.-Yi Jung said.

-Oh really, well goodnight Yi Jung ah.-Ga Eul said as they both hanged up.

Ga Eul went inside the car; she started to drive to his house. As soon as she got to the house, she parked and some servant man took the keys from her so he could go park it. Ga Eul went to go knock on the door.

Butler Bong opened the door for her and he bowed at her and as in returned she bowed back. Butler Bong let her in.

-Miss Ga Eul, what a pleasant surprise.

-Hello Mr. Bong, I came here to drop off the car and say hi to Yi Jung's mother and want to say thank you.

-Well she is in the garden, watering the plants. She really loves those roses.-Butler Bong said with a sigh and a smile.

Butler Bong led Ga Eul to the garden. And right there she found Ho Sook watering the plants with a big smile.

-Hello, mother.-Ga Eul greeted her.

-Oh, Ga Eul what a surprise.-Ho Sook said as she turned to her. She put down her watering can and went to hug Ga Eul. –Is everything okay?

-Yes, I am sorry for worrying you. –Ga Eul said.

Ho Sook let go of Ga Eul and led her to the table where they had tea yesterday. Ho Sook took off her gardening gloves.

-I called Yi Jung yesterday and I told them that you left with a worried expression on your face. Oh Ga Eul, you really had me worried.

-I'm sorry; mother.-Ga Eul bowed her head.

-Madame, you have guest- Butler Bong said. Ho Sook turned her head to the door and saw IL Hyun and Eun Jae coming holding hands. Ho Sook got up from her seat and went towards them and went to hug them. Ga Eul stood up when she saw Eun Jae.

-How are you, mother?-IL Hyun asked grabbing his mother's shoulder.

-I am doing fine. Oh my, Eun Jae you grew up to be a beautiful young lady.- Ho Sook said with her hand on her cheek.

Eun Jae bowed at Ho Sook. –Thank You, mother.-Eun Jae noticed Ga Eul standing behind Ho Sook.

-Ga Eul ah, how are you?-Eun Jae said when she went to give her a hug.

-Unnie, I am doing fine. I heard you were getting married. Congratulations!-Ga Eul said giving her another hug.

IL Hyun cleared his throat; he wanted Eun Jae to present him to her.

-Oh, Ga Eul this is IL Hyun, my fiancé.

-Nice to meet you Ga Eul.-IL Hyun bowed.

-Nice to meet you to.

-Come, let's go to the living room and talk for a little while.-Ho Sook said.

-Before we do that, can I have a minute with Ga Eul?-Eun Jae said.

-Okay we will be waiting for you inside, then.-Ho Sook said. IL Hyun and Ho Sook went inside to the living room and the girls were outside.

-Let's walk. – Eun Jae suggested.

-Okay.

As the girls were walking into the garden, silence was with them when Eun Jae broke the silence.

-Ga Eul, can I ask you something?

-Sure, what is it?

-Did you and Yi Jung pair up?

-Why are you asking me this?-Ga Eul thought that Eun Jae might still have feeling for him.

-I am just curious, tell me.

-Yes, we paired up.

-Really? Oh my gosh, I always knew you two were good for each other! Haha I am so happy for you. Congrats!- Eun Jae said laughing and jumping. She was so happy that Yi Jung and Ga Eul were together. Eun Jae always knew those two were going to end up together. Ga Eul watched Eun Jae jump up and down until she got tired of jumping.

-Unnie, are you okay?-Ga Eul asked.

-Yes, I looked like a little girl, right?

-Yes, unnie.

-C'mon let's go back inside. By the way Ga Eul, here.-Eun Jae got something out of her purse, it was an invitation. –Ga Eul, you better come to my wedding, araso?

-Thank you.-Ga Eul said receiving the invitation. As the girls walked back to the living room, they found IL Hyun and Ho Sook sitting down on the couch. Ga Eul looked at the time on her phone; it was 1:00 p.m. already.

-Ga Eul, come sit next to me.-Ho Sook said. Eun Jae sat besides her fiancé.

-No, thank you. I have to be somewhere. - Ga Eul said.

-Oh, really. That's a shame.-Ho Sook said with a sad face. –But the city is so far from here , you don't plan to walk all the way over there, are you?- Ho Sook asked.

-I will take the bus. There is a bus stop around the corner. - Ga Eul said.

-Nonsense, just take Yi Jung's car again. –Ho Sook said.

-But mother I don't want to borrow a car that's not mine. I will just take the bus.

-Ga Eul, please just take the car, its not like Yi Jung just owns that car. He has plenty.-Ho Sook said.

-Mother please, just let me take the bus.

-Then, let my chauffeur take you. Please Ga Eul let me just do this for you.

-There is no way you could beat my mom, Ga Eul. Just do whatever she says.-IL Hyun said.

Ga Eul sighed. –Okay Mother, I will let your chauffeur take me.

Ho Sook smiled-Mr. Bong!-Ho Sook called out Butler Bong.

-Yes madme?-Butler Bong finally arrived.

-Please tell one of the chauffeurs to take Ga Eul to her destination, please.

-Is that it Madame?

-Yes.

Butler Bong bowed at Ho Sook. –This way Ga Eul.

-Thank you, mother. Goodbye everyone. –Ga Eul bowed. As soon Ga Eul left. Ho Sook had a smiled on her face.

-Why are you smiling, mom?-IL Hyun asked his mom.

-She is just too sweet.-Ho Sook said giggling.

-Mother, would you like her to be your daughter-in-law? - Eun Jae asked.

-What are you talking about, Eun Jae? - IL Hyun said being lost in their conversation.

-Of course, I would like her and you to be my daughter in laws.-Ho Sook said still giggling.

-Ommo, are you guys saying that girl will be my sister in law? –IL Hyun said finally catching up.

-That's what we are saying. - Eun Jae said.

-Wow, my little brother finally found a girl that is right for him. - IL Hyun said with a smile on his face.

000000000000000000

-You could drop me off here.-Ga Eul told the chauffeur. The driver parked where Ga Eul told him to. Ga Eul got off the car and went to the passenger window and thanked him for the ride. Ga Eul started to walk inside the hospital and went to the front desk and asked- Excuse me, where is Mrs. Jung staying at? The ambulance brought her here after house burned down.

-She is in the 3rd floor and room 3A.

-Thank You- Ga Eul bowed bye to the lady in the front desk.

Ga Eul pressed the button for the elevator to open. The door opened and she went in and pressed the button for the 3rd floor, the door was about to close when someone stopped the door from closing. It was Tae Suk once again, but he wasn't alone he had Kyung Jun with him.

-Teacher, what are you doing here?-Kyung Jun asked when he saw her.

-What do you mean what am I doing here? I came to check on your mother.-Ga Eul said as the two boys walked in.

-Hello Ga Eul.-Tae Suk greeted her.

-Hi- Ga Eul greeted back.

-Kyung Jun ah, why don't you thank your teacher for coming, huh?-Tae Suk told Kyung Jun.

-Thank you, Teacher. - Kyung Jun bowed.

-No, its alright.-Ga Eul said ruffling his hair.

…..

They all got to the room and checked on Kyung Jun's mom and they were with her for an hour. She seemed okay all she had was a broken leg because she fell from the chair and fainted. Tae Suk told Kyung Jun's mom that she needed to stay at the hospital for one day. And later Kyung Jun's father came in and checked on his wife.

-Honey, are you okay? I am so sorry I wasn't here yesterday.-Kyung Jun's father said.

-Dad, everything's okay. Hyung and my teacher helped us.-Kyung Jun said to his father.

-Thank you so much. - Mr. Jung bowed at Ga Eul and Tae Suk.

-It was nothing father.-Tae Suk said.

-Honey, what are we going to do? We have to move so I could work.-Mr. Jung said.

-Don't worry I am fine, we could still move. Even though our stuff burned all down.-Mrs. Jung said.

-But how could we move. If we move we are just going to be sleeping on the floor and besides we have no place to sleep. Tonight. - Mr. Jung said.

-No! Father I will buy you guys furniture and whatever you need.-Tae Suk offered.

-But Tae Suk…..- Mr. Jung was about to say something when he was cut off.

-Tomorrow I will tell someone to send furniture to your new home. And you guys won't have to worry about it. - Tae Suk said.

-Thank You Tae Suk, but please let this be the last offer from you. – Mr. Jung said.

Ga Eul thought that Tae Suk was very nice. Ga Eul was getting hungry when Tae Suk asked her if she wanted to go eat in the cafeteria with him and Kyung Jun. So she went with them and after visiting Kyung Jun's mother. She went home and took a shower, and fell asleep.

Well that's all I got. Its not that great anymore, is it? Well tell me what you think in your review please


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tuesday

Ga Eul was working, she was happy that she was working. She knows that this was going to be a long week. Ga Eul misses her soul mate and she just wishes that this week should go by fast. As she was molding clay with her students she remembered that at this time Yi Jung would've come in and tell her that she is putting too much pressure like last time.

-Teacher, look at what I am making.- one of her students said.

-What is that?-Ga Eul asked.

-Its a heart. - The student said.

-Are you making it for your mother?

-Nope, I already made one for her and this one would be for you.-the student said.

-Well, thank you- Ga Eul ruffled the little boy's hair.

As time passed by and class was over. Ga Eul started to clean her classroom. Then there was a knock on the door when Ga Eul turned around and saw it was Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and some other girl, that looked familiar.

-Ga Eul!- Jan Di went to give her best friend a hug.

-Jan Di, what a pleasant surprise.- Ga Eul said and then looked at Ji Hoo and bowed.-Hello, Ji Hoo sunbae.

-Hi, Ga Eul- Ji Hoo said hello back to her. And then she saw the girl that was with them. Jan Di noticed Ga Eul starring at the girl.

-Oh Ga Eul, this is Gu So Min. Remember that she was always with us in kindergarten.- Jan Di explained.

-Hello, Ga Eul. - So Min bowed at Ga Eul.

-Omo you are So Min, wow it's been a long time. I thought you moved out of Seoul.-Ga Eul gave her a hug and gave her a smile.

-I seriously thought you wouldn't remember me, Ga Eul- So Min said.

-Of course I will remember you. You were like our best friend to. - Ga Eul said.

-Do you girls want to go get something to eat? - Ji Hoo asks.

-Sure.-The three girls chorused together.

-Wait let me just get my bag. - Ga Eul said. Jan Di followed and left Ji Hoo and So Min alone by the door. Ga Eul went to her desk to get her bag and Jan Di puts her hand on the desk.

-Jan Di, what are you doing?-Ga Eul asked.

-Ga Eul, has Yi Jung called you?

-Yes I talked to him this morning and the last two days. Why?

-Oh really, I thought he would never call you. I asked you because I care about you.

-Don't worry Jan Di; Yi Jung is not the same as he use to be.

-I know but I just wanted to make sure.

Ga Eul was now starring at Ji Hoo and So Min that they seemed to be arguing about something. Jan Di was now starring what Ga Eul was starring. Ga Eul chuckled and so did Jan Di. -I think there is going to be something between them. - Ga Eul said. Jan Di turned to Ga Eul and smiled at her

-I hope so, Ji Hoo looks brighter when he is next to her.-Jan Di said.-C'mon lets go before it gets late.

Ga Eul nodded and followed Jan Di.

...

The four of them went to the porridge shop where Jan Di and Ga Eul use to work. It wasn't packed today; in fact they were the only ones there. They all order their orders and sat down on a table of four. As soon as their food got their, they all thank the manager for the great food.

-So how are things going with the wedding plans? - Ji Hoo started a conversation.

-Well everything is going great but I still need to go pick out the dress. Ga Eul you still are coming with me, right?

-Yeah, why wouldn't I. - Ga Eul said as she put more porridge inside of her mouth.

-So Min would you like to come with the three of us? - Jan Di asked.

-The three of us? - Ga Eul said confuse.

-Yeah I also invited Jae Kyun, so what do you say So Min. It would be all like when we were in kindergarten.

-Fine. - So Min said with a smile. Ji Hoo was starring at So Min until he saw Woo Bin and Jun Pyo walking through the door.

-Yo, what's up?-Woo Bin in English. Jun Pyo grabbed a seat and sat next to Jan Di. Jan Di didn't sat hi to Jun Pyo, she just kept on eating her porridge.

-Yah, aren't you going to say hi to me! - Jun Pyo said.

-Oh, Hello Jun Pyo. Aren't you going to eat? - Jan Di said.

-Yes. - Jun Pyo took away her porridge and got the spoon from her. He turned his back and started to eat her porridge. Jan Di made an angry face.

-Yah, that's my porridge! - Jan Di yelled and trying to get back her porridge.

So Min watched how the couple was fighting and Ji Hoo whispered. –Don't worry about them, they are always like that. - Ji Hoo winked at her. – Just ignore it.

Woo Bin came back from ordering and saw how Jan Di and Jun Pyo arguing and he shook his head. Woo Bin grabbed a chair from another table and sat next to Ji Hoo. Woo Bin noticed So Min. –Oh. Who is this?-Woo Bin asked Ji Hoo and Ga Eul.

-She is So Min. - Ji Hoo responded.

-So Min, use to be an old friend of Jan Di and mine. - Ga Eul added.

-Hello- So Min bowed her head to Woo Bin.

After a few minutes Jan Di and Jun Pyo finished fighting.

….

-So, what should we do now? - Woo Bin asked after they all finished eating.

-I don't know about you guys, but I am going to go home.-Ga Eul said and got up from her seat and bowed goodbye to everybody and walked out the door. So Min stood up and went after Ga Eul.

-Ga Eul!-So Min called out to Ga Eul. Ga Eul turned around and stopped and saw that So Min walking towards her.

-What is it? - Ga Eul asked as soon So Min was in front of her.

-I just wanted to say it was great seeing you. - So Min said. Ga Eul smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

-Its really great to see you too after all those years. - Ga Eul said.

-Tell me Ga Eul, are you dating a rich man to like Jan Di? - So Min asked.

-Yeah, I'm dating Yi Jung. - Ga Eul said.

-Really, that's great. Well I am happy for you two. - So Min smiled at Ga Eul.

-Thank you. Listen do you want to come over to my place and drink coffee and so that we could talk. - Ga Eul asked.

-No thanks, I don't want to leave Jan Di by herself. - So Min said.

-I don't think you have to worry about Jan Di.-Ga Eul said pointing at the porridge shop door. Jan Di was being pulled by Jun Pyo, it seemed that Jun Pyo was going to take her somewhere. So Min saw Jan Di being pulled by her fiancé.

-I guess I am available. - So Min said.

-Okay let's go. - Ga Eul said. And like that the girls went to Ga Eul's house.

...

At the porridge shop with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo.

-I guess it's just us two then. - Woo Bin said. Ji Hoo kept on looking at the door, Woo Bin did notice him looking at the door ever since So Min left after Ga Eul.

-So, what up with you and that girl, huh? - Woo Bin asked.

-What are you talking about?

-Bro, you've been looking at the door ever since So Min walked out of it.

-You... don't think I like her, right?

-I didn't say that. But you are sure showing it. - Woo Bin said with a grin on his face. Ji Hoo rolled his eyes at his friend.

...

Ga Eul and So Min got to Ga Eul's house. The girls took off their shoes in the front door. Ga Eul opened the door and let So Min in her home.

-Have a seat- Ga Eul said pointing with her hand to the couch.

-Oh, thanks.-So Min went to go have a seat on the couch while Ga Eul was in the kitchen preparing the coffee. After a few minutes Ga Eul came with a tray with two cups of coffee and placed it on the middle table that was in front of the couch.

Ga Eul handed So Min her coffee.

-So what did you think about our new friends. - Ga Eul said starting a new conversation.

-They seemed nice, how did you guys meet them.

-Its a long story. And what do you think of Ji Hoo sunbae? - Ga Eul asked.

-Well he seems like a nice guy. Why?

-I think, he kind of likes you.

-Ga Eul! Don't say that, why would he like someone like me.-So Min said looking away.

-I don't know So Min but I think he kind of likes you.- Ga Eul said.

-Yah! - So Min whined.

-Okay, Okay no more talking about Ji Hoo sunbae. So when did you come back?-Ga Eul asked.

-I came back, last month with my little brother and now we are living with my grandmother.

-Well it's really great to have you back. Jan Di and I have missed you so much. - Ga Eul smiled.

So the girls were talking during the whole evening until So Min had to leave home. As for Ga Eul she went to take a shower. After her shower she put on her pajamas and went to the living room to watch TV. Suddenly Ga Eul's phone started ringing but she didn't hear it cause she was already asleep.

To be continued…..


	18. Chapter 18

Ga Eul had woken up at 3:00 a.m., she noticed that she had slept on the couch and left her t.v. on. Ga Eul sat down in the couch and saw her phone on top of the table that was in front of her. She reached for her phone as she got it and opened it; she saw she had a txt message from So Min saying that she got home safely. Ga Eul closed the message and saw that she had miss calls from Yi Jung. Ga Eul decided that she will call him later; she closed her phone and turned off the TV. She got up from the couch and was about to walk into her room, when she heard a knock on the door.

-Who could be knocking at this time? - Ga Eul asked herself. She went to go open the door when it had knocked again. Ga Eul wished she had a peep hole on her door. She opened the door and then some hands cupped her face and kissed her. Ga Eul eyes widened when she saw the person who was kissing her. It was Yi Jung; yes Yi Jung finally came back!

-Ga Eul- Yi Jung said when he finally released his lips from her but his hands were still cupping her face. Yi Jung pulled her closer to give her a hug. Ga Eul was hugging him back.

-Yi Jung ah, you came back.-Ga Eul said. Yi Jung looked at her eyes and smiled.

-Yes, I came back. My work over there is finally done. I finished all my work so I could come back to you.-Yi Jung said. - Why aren't you saying something? - Yi Jung asked.

-It's because I am surprise that you came back. And because you came at this time.- Ga Eul said.

-Well I came here because I couldn't take it stand not seeing you so I just had to come see you.

-Yi Jung would you like something to drink. - Ga Eul asked.

-Ani, I should be going. Besides you need to sleep so you could go to work in a couple of hours.- Yi Jung said.

-Are you sure?

Yi Jung leaned to her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Ga Eul liked the kiss that Yi Jung had given her, she missed it.

Yi Jung was about to walk out the door when Ga Eul called him.

-Yi Jung ah!

Yi Jung turned around and was waiting for her to say something.

-I am very happy you're back.-Ga Eul said and made a heart with her hands. Yi Jung smiled at her cuteness.

...

Ga Eul was at work, still sleepy but she is trying to stay awake. In the morning Ga Eul had woken when she thought that she was dreaming that Yi Jung had came back. But today in the morning, when she had gotten ready to go to work and walked out the door, she saw Yi Jung standing in front of his orange sports car. And that's how Ga Eul got to work today.

Ga Eul's class phone started ringing.

-Hello. – Ga Eul said.

-Miss Chu, I need you to come to my office. - The principal said. - I will send someone to go take care of the kids for you.

-Yeah of course, I will be right there. - Ga Eul said as she hanged up.

Ga Eul started to walk over to the principal's office. She knocked on the door, and entered the room. She found Kyung Jun's parents sitting down in the two chairs.

Ga Eul bowed at them.

-Hello Miss. Chu, how you been?-Mr. Jung said.

-I've been good, thank you for asking Mr. Jung.- Ga Eul said as she bowed once more.

-That's good. - He said.

-Miss. Chu we called here because they wanted to say bye to you.-The principal said.- They are leaving right now.

-What? I thought you were leaving tomorrow. - Ga Eul the Jung parents.

-We thought so to. But we want to leave today. And we just wanted to thank you for everything. - Mrs. Jung said.

-Where is Kyung Jun? - Ga Eul asked them.

-He is playing at the playground right now.

-Mr. and Mrs. Jung may I go say bye to him right now. I want to tell him something.- Ga Eul asked.

They both nodded their head and so did the principal. Ga Eul bowed bye at them and left the office. She saw Kyung Jun sitting on the swing looking down. Ga Eul walked out to the playground and sat down on the swing that was next to him.

-Are you okay? - Ga Eul asked.

Kyung Jun looked up. -Yes Miss. Chu

-You sure because it seems to me that you are not.- She said.

-I'm just going to miss you and hyung. Promise me something teacher.

-What is it? - Ga Eul asked confused.

-Promise me that you will be happy.

-What are you saying? Of course I am happy.

-I just want to still see you smile when I come visit you. - Kyung Jun said with a smile.

Ga Eul got off from the swing and kneeled in front of him and grabbed his little hands. -I promise I am still going to be smiling. - Ga Eul said as she hugged him and then a tear came running down her cheek.

-Teacher you promised me, that you were going to smile.

-I am smiling.

-Then why are you crying?

-Because you are so cute. - She said as she ruffled his hair for the last time.

...

After work Ga Eul, she was heading out of the school and saw Yi Jung standing in front of his sports car. Ga Eul ran to him and hugged him.

-Hey what's wrong? - Yi Jung asked.

-Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to see you so bad. - Ga Eul lied.

-Tell me what's wrong. I can see it in your eyes when you are sad. So tell me Chu Ga Eul.- Yi Jung said.

-One of my students moved today, that's all. - Ga Eul said.

Yi Jung kissed her gently in the lips. -Does that make you feel better? - Yi Jung smiled.

Ga Eul smiled because she promised Kyung Jun that she would smile.

-So where are we going? - Ga Eul asked Yi Jung.

-Where do you want to go?

-Let's go eat. - Ga Eul said.

-Wait a minute now, don't you have to go get a dress first for my brother's wedding, this Saturday. - Yi Jung said.

-But I have plenty of dresses.- Ga Eul said.- Besides I'm hungry.- Ga Eul grabbed Yi Jung's arm trying to tell him to take her somewhere to eat. Yi Jung just looked at her and smiled.

-Okay, how about this? Let's go to the mall and buy you a dress for the wedding and then we could eat there. - Yi Jung said. - Do you think I'm doing this for you or me, I'm doing this for my mom.

-What do you mean you are doing this for your mom? - Ga Eul asked.

-She told me to take you out and buy you a dress for my brother's wedding. And if I don't do it then I am going to get scolded by her. - Yi Jung said annoyingly.

-Araso, but I have to do something for you in return. - Ga Eul said.

-Okay let's go. - Yi Jung said.

...

So the SoEul couple went to go get a dress for Ga Eul at the mall. Yi Jung took her to one his favorite stores and picked out a dress for her. It was a ruby red dress. It was long and it had glitter all over the dress and the color matched with her skin color. Yi Jung paid for the dress and they both left the store to go eat.

They both went to a spicy rice cake shop, as soon as they stepped many girls kept on looking at Yi Jung, but when they saw Ga Eul they would make an angry face. Ga Eul didn't like the idea of eating in the shop while all the girls were all starring at them.

-Yi Jung ah, can we order and then we could eat it at my house. – Ga Eul whispered to Yi Jung.

-Okay. – Yi Jung said.

-Really? Oh, and one more thing. Do you think that you could order for me?

-Why?

-I need to go to the restroom.- Ga Eul whispered. Yi Jung smiled at her and nodded his head.

Ga Eul went to the restroom and when she got out to wash her hands, she noticed a familiar girl coming out of the restroom.

-Omo, I thought I would never see you again. - The girl said.

-Hello- Ga Eul bowed at the girl.

-How you been? - She asked.

-Good.

-I'm sorry what was your name again?

-Ga Eul.

-Oh right, and I am Hyeon Suk. - Hyeon Suk said.

-Yes, I remember you. - Ga Eul said. Then a girl came out of the restroom and the two girls talking. Ga Eul saw the girl coming out and bowed.

-Unnie, come here. I want you to meet someone. - Hyeon Suk said to the girl. The girl finished washing her hands and stand beside Hyeon Suk.

-Unnie, this is Ga Eul. Ga Eul this is Hyerim. – Hyeon Suk presented.

-Hello- The girls both chorused and shook hands.

-Don't I know you from somewhere? - Hyerim asked Ga Eul.

-I don't think so, Hyeon Suk and Hyerim I need to go already it was nice seeing you.- Ga Eul bowed bye at them.

Hyerim watched Ga Eul leave and finally remembered where she saw her. At Hyeon Suk's party.

-Hyeon Suk, I know who that girl is. - Hyerim said.

-Oh really, who is she? - Hyeon Suk said as she put on lip-gloss in front of the mirror.

-She was at your party.

-And?

-She wasn't alone, she was with Yi Jung. So Yi Jung. They were both dancing together and then he even announced that Ga Eul was his girlfriend.

-What!- Hyeon said as she dropped her lip- gloss. - Yi Jung is dating Ga Eul! That's why he told he had a girlfriend. If I can't have Yi Jung then no one can! - Hyeon yelled and was also going crazy.

-So what are you going to do? - Hyerim asked.

-We will see later.

To Be Continued …..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ga Eul and Yi Jung had gotten to her house. They both were eating in the table.

-Ga Eul, what are you doing tomorrow? - Yi Jung asked.

-I'm going with the girls to go pick out a wedding dress for Jan Di, why?

-Okay good cause the boys and I are going to go shopping. It's a boy's night out thing. - Yi Jung said.

-Okay. So tomorrow I won't get to see you. - Ga Eul cheered.

-Yah! Were you really happy when I left? - Yi Jung said angrily.

-I'm kidding. – Ga Eul sticks out her tongue.

-When we are done shopping, the boys and I are going take you girls out for dinner.

-Okay. – Ga Eul said as she stood up from her seat and took her plate and also Yi Jung's plate to the sink.

Ga Eul and Yi Jung were both now sitting down on the couch watching T.V. They weren't close to each other. Yi Jung was starting to feel hot, why I am feeling like this, he thought to himself. He started to undo his tie, Ga Eul saw him undoing his tie.

-Yi Jung ah, are you okay?- Ga Eul asked.

-Yeah, why?

-You're sweating.

-That's because it hot in here.

-But the air is on.

-Really. - Ga Eul got close to him and touched his forehead; Yi Jung liked how it felt.

-You don't have a fever. - Ga Eul said.

Yi Jung pulled her closer to him and he started to hug her. –If we are like this I won't feel hot no more. – Yi Jung said still embracing her in his arms.

Ga Eul pulled away from him and started to look at him, she was blushing. Yi Jung got closer to her and then she felt her lips being with Yi Jung's lips. She felt herself being pushed down to the couch, while Yi Jung was still kissing her. Ga Eul was starting to feel the heat also. Yi Jung was feeling something warm in his heart after half a week was like years for him.

Then Yi Jung's phone started to ring.

-Aren't you going to answer that? - Ga Eul asked trying to catch her breath. Ga Eul pushed Yi Jung off from her.

Yi Jung stood up from the couch and answered the phone.

-Hello? – Yi Jung answered annoyingly.

-Yi Jung ah, we need you to come over to the F4 lounge immediately!- Woo Bin said through the other line and then hanged up.

Yi Jung had confused look on his face. Ga Eul stood up from the couch.

-Is everything okay? – She asked.

-I don't know, Woo Bin called and told me to go over to the F4 lounge. – Yi Jung said.

-Then go what if it's something important. - Ga Eul said.

-Come with me then.- Yi Jung said as he grabbed her hand. She pulled back.

-Just go by yourself. They wanted you not me.

-Let's go. – Yi Jung pulled her and left to the F4 lounge.

…..

The couple got to the F4 lounge, and they found Woo Bin and Jun Pyo playing a game of pool and Ji Hoo listening to music and Jan Di sitting down on the couch reading a book.

-Yah, why did you call me?- Yi Jung asked the boys, holding Ga Eul's hand. Ga Eul bowed at the boys.

-Ga Eul! - Jan Di yelled.

-Jan Di! - She let go of her boyfriend's hand and went to go hug her friend and sat down with her in the couch.

-They called you here because I told them to call you. - A man said coming from a corner of the corner. Yi Jung's eyes widened when he saw his father. Ga Eul stood up from the couch and bowed at the man, she was shocked just as Yi Jung.

-Father, what are you doing here? - Yi Jung asked.

-I will answer your questions outside. - So Hyun Sub said as he walked out the door. Yi Jung sighed deeply and followed his father outside. The three boys and the two girls watched Yi Jung and his father walk out.

-What do you think you're doing?- Yi Jung asked his father.

-I wanted to talk to you. - So Hyun Sub said.

-About?

-You.

-Me? What about me?

-Your brother is getting married this Saturday and I think you should start thinking about stuff like that. You are already at the age of getting married and so...

-I am going to get married soon. - Yi Jung cut off his dad.

-Really? With who? - Hyun Sub asked.

-The girl that you just saw me walk in with. - Yi Jung said.

-That girl isn't the right girl for you. If you married a girl like that, the only thing that you would be doing is hurting her everyday.

-What? I am not you. - Yi Jung said angrily.

-No you are not me but you are like me.

-I changed. I am not the same man as I was back then. i love that girl with all my heart and I know she is the right one for me.

-Okay, if you think you won't hurt her then I trust you my son. I just want you to be happy, my son.- Hyun Sub said as he patted his shoulder.

-Thanks I guess.

For a short moment they were quite until someone was coming up to them. It was IL Hyun. He was coming to invite the boys to the wedding. He saw Yi Jung and Hyun Sub standing in front of the door. Hyun Sub starred at IL Hyun.

-Yi Jung ah, long time no see. - IL Hyun said and gave him a hug.

-The same for you son. - Hyun Sub said.

-Dad, how you been? - IL Hyun said.

-Good and yourself. - Hyun Sub said.

-Good, did you get the invitation? - IL Hyun said.

-Yeah.

Yi Jung never thought that he would see his dad and his brother at the same time.

-Yi Jung ah, are your friends here?-IL Hyun said.

-Yeah, they are inside. Go in. - Yi Jung said.

-Wait IL Hyun.- Hyun Sub stopped his son before going in.- When you are done do you think that the three of us could go grab a coffee, so we could talk.

-Sure whatever you say? - IL Hyun said. Yi Jung nodded.

Yi Jung and IL Hyun and Hyun Sub went back inside to the lounge. Everybody stopped doing what they were doing when they saw Yi Jung and his two family members.

-IL Hyun! - The F3 chorused together.

-Wow, look at you guys! You guys are so grown and only my little brother stayed the same. - IL Hyun said looking at Yi Jung.

-Yah!- Yi Jung yelled.

Everyone in the room laughed. -Anyways I'm here to invite you guys to my wedding this Saturday. - IL Hyun said.

-Hyung you're getting married.- Jun Pyo said.- So am I. Jan Di ah, get over here.- Jan Di came to Jun Pyo side and bowed at IL Hyun.

-Hello I'm Geum Jan Di.-Jan Di presented herself

-I'm IL Hyun, Yi Jung's big brother. And I did hear the news its all over T.V. Congrats you two.

-Thank You- Jan Di said.

-Ji Hoo I still see you're quite as always, come here and give your Hyung a hug.- IL Hyun said. Ji Hoo walked up to him and gave him a hug.

-Woo Bin you are so tall, I remember that you were shorter than me and now look at you. Wow it's so great to see you guys again and nice to meet you Jan Di.- IL Hyun smiled and then noticed Ga Eul standing by the couch. -Ga Eul it's nice to see you again.- Ga Eul went up to IL Hyun and bowed at him. Yi Jung looked at them confusingly.

-Did you guys met before?-Yi Jung asked.

-Yeah, I met her at the house. Eun Jae presented her to me.- IL Hyun said. -Well I should get going; I will be waiting for you guys at the wedding.-IL Hyun left the room and his dad too.

Everybody got back to what they were doing except for Ga Eul and Yi Jung.

-Ga Eul, I need to go with my father and my brother. Do you want me to take you home first?-Yi Jung asked.

-It's okay, I'm going to be with Jan Di, besides I need to go to her house to get something.-Ga Eul said.

-When I am done, I will pick you up from her house. Araso?

-Araso. Hurry, they are probably waiting for you outside.-Ga Eul said. Yi Jung kissed her forehead and left.

…

Yi Jung and his two family members were sitting down on a table and then a lady brought their coffee.

-Yi Jung ah, that's a pretty girl you got there.-IL Hyun said breaking the silence they were in.

-Thanks. - Yi Jung said.

-So what did you want to talk about?-IL Hyun asked Hyun Sub.

-I just wanted to be with my boys. - Hyun Sub said. His boys? Tsk, since when are we his boys and all of a sudden he is saying that were his boys, Yi Jung thought.

-Tsk, you're boys? What all of sudden we are you're boys?-IL Hyun said.

-Look I know I've been a dad, but I want to change now. And I want you guys to give me a chance. I know I was a fool back then, and I am the reason why our family is like this. But I want to change that.-Hyun Sub said.-IL Hyun, Yi Jung please forgive me for everything I did. I want to be the good father that you boys always wanted.

-It's not my business what you do? I will see you at the wedding. - IL Hyun got up from his seat and walked out the door.

-You do know that he has forgotten about everything, right? And then you show up and remind him about it. If you want us back you have to put a little more effort to it and prove it to us that you really want us. - Yi Jung left his father alone and walked out the door to go find his brother.

Yi Jung saw his brother going inside of a bakery shop. Yi Jung went inside of the bakery shop, and found his brother looking for a cake.

-Hyung.

-Oh Yi Jung ah, what are you doing here?

-How can you be like that? - Yi Jung asked.

-What are you talking about?

-With our father, I know he has hurt all of us but I think he really regrets it. –Yi Jung said.

-That man isn't my father, he has hurt our mother in so many ways and for that I won't forgive him. - IL Hyun said.

-I know that, but don't forget that you also hurt her by you running away. Do you think it's just dad's fault? I was the one that I had to put up with her things; none of this would of happen if you wouldn't run away. We could've move on without our dad but it was just me that I was left alone. I begged you to stay so I wouldn't feel lonely but you did anyways. But remember this everybody in this family has been in pain. I just hope you will let our father a chance and let him prove it to us that he really wants us back.- Yi Jung said and left IL Hyun alone with so many thoughts in his head.

…..

Yi Jung went for Ga Eul at Jan Di's house. Ga Eul had got out of Jan Di's house when she saw Yi Jung's car park outside. Yi Jung went to open the car door for Ga Eul. Jan Di waved by to them when they both got in the car.

-How was it?

-How was what?- Yi Jung asked confusingly.

-With you and your dad and brother.- Ga Eul said.

-It went well, we just talked about my brother's wedding.- Yi Jung lied.

-Oh that's great.

After a short while they had got to Ga Eul's house and they were still inside the car. Ga Eul knew something was wrong with Yi Jung. She was afraid to ask him.

-Do you want to come in? - Ga Eul asked.

-Can I?

-Of course, come on let's go in. – Ga Eul said as she opened the door and got out. And so did Yi Jung. Ga Eul grabbed Yi Jung's hand and led him inside her house. When Ga Eul opened the door she let go of Yi Jung's hand and went to go grab two drinks from her fridge. She placed her bag on the table. As Yi Jung sat down on the couch, he felt something cold on his neck.

-Yah, are you crazy? - Yi Jung asked as he received the drink.

Ga Eul ignored him and sat down beside him and opened her drink and started to drink from it. Yi Jung looked at her as she drank her drink.

-You seem to be thirsty?

-Yup, and you seem to thinking about a lot of stuff? – Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jung smile and gives her a gentle flick on her head. –Ga Eul, do you trust me?

-What?

-Do you trust me?

-Of course, why wouldn't I.

-Do you think that I will make you happy?

-I…I…don't know. But I can tell you that you make me happy now and in the future I don't know. – Ga Eul said.

Silence was around the room, Ga Eul kept on thinking why was Yi Jung asking her all questions.

-Ga Eul, you do know that I love you, right?

-Yeah, you told me once or twice before. – Ga Eul said. Yi Jung stood up from the couch and so did Ga Eul.

-Was there something that I said? - Ga Eul asked.

-No, it's just that…I ..

-Yi Jung ah, if we have problems in the future we will both go through it and find a way to solve them.

Yi turned to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Ga Eul put her arms around Yi Jung's neck. Yi Jung's hands were going down her back. They were kissing passionately when Yi Jung stopped and grabbed her hands and kissed them.

-Why? - Ga Eul asked.

-I told you that I get some ideas that I shouldn't. And I already know nice girls like you would like it to have it on the right time. - Yi Jung said.

-And I told you before; erase that idea that all nice girls want everything to be on the right time. – Ga Eul said as she pulled Yi Jung closer to her lips and kissed his lips. Yi Jung backed away for a moment.

-Ga Eul, you know if you keep on making me do this, I won't have any control. Ga Eul be warned. - Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul ignored him and went back to kiss him. She knew Yi Jung wanted her and she wanted him because earlier while they were in the living she had a feeling that she never had. Yi Jung hands were going down his back once again. Ga Eul began to mess with his hair and then after a moment she felt her hands sliding down his jacket off. Yi Jung started to remove her shirt. And she was left with her ten top on and her pants on. Yi Jung started to kiss her neck. Ga Eul started to unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down. She began to kiss his chest. Yi Jung was kissing her lips and pushed her down to the couch. Ga Eul began to feel Yi Jung's hands removing her ten top. Yi Jung started to look at her and all of a sudden he felt the heat again and so did Ga Eul. So tonight it was just about them two and Ga Eul was going to experience something new tonight.

To be Continued…..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Yi Jung had woken up and found himself being alone on the bed. He got up from the bed and put on his clothes. Yi Jung started to walk to the kitchen and found Ga Eul cooking something. Ga Eul turned around and saw Yi Jung standing.

-Oh, you're awake? - Ga Eul asked.

-Yeah.-Yi Jung said.

-Sit. - Ga Eul said pointing at the chair next to the table. Yi Jung went to go sit down on the chair.

-I thought you were going to work today. - Yi Jung said.

-Nope, they called me and said that classes were canceled today and tomorrow because we are having electricity problems. - Ga Eul said.

-Really?

-Yeah. - Ga Eul said as she placed a glass of orange juice in front of him and a bowl of ramen.

-Thanks, I will eat this well. - Yi Jung said.

00000000000000000

At the Lee's Mansion:

Tae Suk was sleeping on his bed, he was so tired because he went with Kyung Jun to his new home and they played and had a great time together. He came back home so late that he wants to sleep through the whole day. He was sleeping so great when he heard someone barging inside his room and was yelling.

-Oppa, get up! - Hyeon Suk yelled. Tae Suk was lying in his bed with his blanket over his head and ignoring his sister. Hyeon Suk swiped away the blanket off of him. Tae Suk got up annoyed.

-What do you want? - Tae Suk said annoyingly and waiting for his sister to say something.

-Yah, why are you so tired? If you don't do anything. - Hyeon Suk said.

-Did you just come to wake me up just to say that to me? If it is then you can leave already and leave me alone. – Tae Suk said going back to his bed.

-What was that girl's name that you were with at my welcome back party?

-You mean Ga Eul. - Tae Suk said.

-Ah, it is her. - Hyeon said it to herself. Tae Suk looked at his sister suspiciously.

-Why did you want to know her name? - Tae Suk asked.

-Oh nothing I just wanted to know. - Hyeon Suk smiled at her brother and left his room.

Tae Suk watched her leaving the room. What is she up to? Tae Suk thought. Tae Suk looked at the time and saw it was getting late, but then again he doesn't have anything to do today so he went back to sleep for a little while more.

00000000000000000

Ga Eul was with the girls looking for a wedding dress for her best friend Jan Di. The girls were sitting down on the chairs while Jan Di was trying on a dress that Jae Kyung had picked.

-So girls where do you guys want to do after we pick out the dress for Jan Di. - Jae Kyung said.

Ga Eul and So Min looked at each other and then at Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung and So Min gotten close after Jan Di presented one another. So they don't feel awkward towards each other.

-I don't know, what do you feel like doing? - Ga Eul asked Jae Kyung.

Before Jae Kyung could say something, Jan Di got out of the dressing room. The three girls looked at Jan Di in the beautiful dress, their eyes widened especially Ga Eul's. Ga Eul never thought that she would see her friend in a wedding dress.

-Jan Di you look like a princess.-Ga Eul said.

-You look amazing. - So Min said.

-And beautiful. - Jae Kyung said.

-Thank you. - Jan Di said.

-That dress is the one for you. - Jae Kyung said. –It brightens your skin and your face.

-I think I will choose this one then. - Jan Di said.-I'll be right back, I'm going to go change and then we could go somewhere to eat because I'm starving! - Jan Di said as went back to the dressing room.

The three girls laughed.

000000000000000000000

With the F4:

-Yah, will you guys stop bugging me about it! - Jun Pyo yelled at his friends.

-C'mon tell us. - Woo Bin said.

-You guys don't have to know where I am taking Jan Di for our honeymoon.-Jun Pyo said.

Woo Bin pouted at his friend. Woo Bin wanted to know where he was going to take Jan Di for their honeymoon. Yi Jung was looking at a painting of a girl walking in the beach with a white dress. Ji Hoo noticed him looking at it; he smiled and went towards him.

-That's a nice painting isn't it? - Ji Hoo asked his friend.

-It's nice. I wonder who painted it. - Yi Jung said.

-Look it has the painter's initials. - Ji Hoo pointed out. Yi Jung looked at the corner of the painting.

-L… T… S? – Yi Jung read the initials.-Well whoever it is; he is really good at painting.

-Yup. - Ji Hoo chuckled.

So the F4 were walking to a different store. Woo Bin was still bugging Jun Pyo about where he was going to take Jan Di for their honeymoon. Ji Hoo and Yi Jung were in the back of them.

-I'm hungry! - Jun Pyo wined.

-Well go and eat. - Yi Jung told his friend. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin laughed.

-Yah, I talking about all of us going out to eat. - Jun Pyo said.

-And where do you want to go eat? - Woo Bin asked Jun Pyo.

-I feel like eating Italian. – Jun Pyo said.

-Let's go. - Ji Hoo said.

…..

The boys went to a fancy restaurant where they make Italian food. The boys went inside a V.I.P room where they could eat without people being around them. They ordered the food and after they did that Woo Bin started a conversation.

-So Ji Hoo, how are things with So Min? - Woo Bin asked his friend.

- Who is So Min? - Yi Jung asked.

-It's a girl that Ji Hoo has been hanging around with. - Jun Pyo said.

-Listen guys, I am just a friend of hers. And Woo Bin saw me with her twice and now he thinks I'm dating her. - Ji Hoo said.

-Whatever you say? - Woo Bin said.

Ji Ho ignored his friend. And their food arrived and they cheered with their glass of wine.

0000000000000000000

Ga Eul and So Min were walking together, they just finished eating with Jan Di and Jae Kyung and they both left home together. Jae Kyung offered a ride to Ga Eul and So Min but they said no, Jan Di did since she goes the opposite way.

-I am so tired and full. - So Min yawned.

-Do you want me to give you a piggyback ride? - Ga Eul said jokingly.

-Yah, I'm being serious.

Ga Eul chuckled and noticed someone familiar going inside a building. When he turned his face to her direction, he also noticed her through the window and came out of the building.

-Ga Eul! How are you? - Tae Suk asked.

-I've been good sunbae, and you? - Ga Eul asked.

-I already told you not to call me sunbae. – He said.

-Sorry I keep forgetting. - Ga Eul said.

-Oh who is your friend? - Tae Suk asked when he noticed So Min.

-Hello. - So Min bowed.

-This is my friend So Min.- Ga Eul said.

-Hi So Min, I'm Tae Suk. Well I have to go back. It was good seeing you.- Tae Suk said and left.

-Ga Eul, that guy seems nice. How long have you known him? - So Min asked as they started to walk again.

-Two weeks. - Ga Eul said.

They both stopped at a corner.

-Well I go that way. Goodbye Ga Eul. - So Min said.

-Bye So Min, call me when you get home. - Ga Eul said.

When Ga Eul was crossing the street she noticed Hyeon Suk at the other side.

To Be Continued….. I will update Soon!


	21. Chapter 21

As Ga Eul got to the other side of the street, Hyeon Suk was just standing there.

-Hi Ga Eul, its seems that we are running into each other a lot.- Hyeon Suk said trying to keep it cool.

-Hello Hyeon Suk and I think we are. - Ga Eul said with a laugh.

-So where are you heading to?-Hyeon Suk asked.

-Home. And what about you?-Ga Eul asked.

-I'm going to go visit a friend, right now. - Hyeon Suk said.-Well I'll see you later.-Hyeon said and crossed the street.

She is acting strange, Ga Eul thought. Ga Eul got home and she went inside and got in the shower.

Yi Jung was going to go to Ga Eul's house but first he had to go to his studio to pick up something. As he got to his studio he saw a figure standing in front of the door.

-Hyeon Suk? What are you doing here? - Yi Jung asked.

-Oh Yi Jung, I just wanted to see your studio.

-Really.- Yi Jung said and opened the door and asked her if she wanted to come in. He knew it was awkward but he didn't want to be rude either.

They were both inside the studio; Hyeon Suk started to look around.

-Wow, it's so pretty in here. - Hyeon Suk said.

-Thanks. - Yi Jung said. Hyeon Suk looked at him and went up to him, not to close.

-Yi Jung can I ask you for a favor?-Hyeon Suk asked.

-What is it?

-Can we be friends? At least we could be friends, please. - Hyeon Suk said.

-Sure, why not? - Yi Jung said.

-Really? Then we could get some coffee some time.

-Sure.

-Okay then. Friends. - Hyeon Suk took out her hand and Yi Jung as well, they both shook hands. So Hyeon Suk is going to be friends with Yi Jung just to get closer to him. What a good way for the plan to start.

Ga Eul was walking to the store, why? Well when she got home and got out of the shower she wanted to eat some cereal but there wasn't any milk, so she had to go to the store to buy some. She went inside the store and went to go get the milk and then her phone started to ring. She saw the caller ID and it was her boyfriend.

-Hello?

-Ga Eul, where are you right now?

-At the grocery store. Why?

-Grocery store? For?

-I needed some milk. - Ga Eul said.

-What grocery store are you at?

-The one close to my house.

-Wait right there, I'm going to be right there.- Yi Jung said and hanged up.

Ga Eul smiled and grabbed the milk and started to walk towards the cash register, but when she was almost getting to the cash register she almost slipped on the wet floor because apparently she didn't see the wet sign. But someone caught her and noticed it was Tae Suk holding her back. Ga Eul right away stood straight and bowed at Tae Suk.

-Thank You and Sorry. - Ga Eul said.

-You should be careful, you might get yourself hurt. - Tae Suk chuckled.

Ga Eul chuckled as well- What are you doing here? - Ga Eul asked and trying to change the subject.

-I came here to get some candy. - Tae Suk said as he showed her the candy he was holding.

-You came all the way here just to get that?

-Well they only sell this candy here. And its my favorite.- Tae Suk said.- Well I have to get going then, see you later. - And he left the store.

Ga Eul went to go pay for the milk and the cashier was smiling at her.

-You must be so lucky.- The cashier said.

-Me? - Ga Eul asks confusingly. Before the cashier could say something else, her jaw fell and started to stare at something and Ga Eul noticed that the cashier was starring at something. Ga Eul turned around and saw Yi Jung was standing behind her.

-Yi Jung ah!- Ga Eul shouted.

-Ga Eul, hurry and pay for the milk already.- Yi Jung said. Ga Eul turned around to the cashier and gave her the money and got her milk.

-Let's go. - Ga Eul said walking ahead of him and he followed. They both were outside of the store and Ga Eul started to look around.

-What are you looking for?-Yi Jung asked.

-Yi Jung, where is your car? Did you come walking all the way here?-Ga Eul asked.

-Ani, I was in front of your house when I called you and so I came walking all the way here.- Yi Jung said. Ga Eul giggled a little and Yi Jung looked at her weirdly.

-Why are you laughing?- Yi Jung asked.

-Its because I never thought that the great Casanova from the F4 would walk from a house to the store.- Ga Eul said.

-Casanova? Yah, didn't I tell you that I am not a Casanova anymore. Besides I didn't bring the car because I wanted to walk with you.-Yi Jung said.

-Okay, Hurry let's start walking.- Ga Eul said.

The couple was walking and they were talking. Yi Jung just loved being with Ga Eul, she would just make his world light up.

-Yi Jung ah? Can I ask you for a favor?- Ga Eul asked. Yi Jung stopped walking and looked at her and nodded his head for her to ask.

-Let's spend the whole day tomorrow together, huh?- Ga Eul asked.

-Like a date?-

-Yeah. - Ga Eul said awkwardly looking away. Yi Jung noticed it but he knows why she didn't say the word "date" because of what happen 4 years ago.

-Okay, but where do you want to go?- Yi Jung asked.

-Let's go to the park or perhaps go watch a movie?- Ga Eul said happily.

-Okay, I know a good place where we could watch a movie together alone.- Yi Jung said.

-Ani, I want to watch a movie in a public theatre.- Ga Eul said.

-I don't want to watch a movie, when there are some people talking to and then their phones starts to ring in the middle of the movie.- Yi Jung said.

-Okay, then lets just skip the movie and we will just go to the park.- Ga Eul said.

-What? Park? No way, I don't like the park.- Yi Jung whined.

-Seriously? Then what do you want to do?-Ga Eul asked angrily.

-Yah, are we seriously going to do this here?- Yi Jung asked when he realized that they were arguing. They both stayed quite. Ga Eul had an angry face and Yi Jung kept looking at her and then he got an idea.

-Ga Eul, I have an idea.-Yi Jung said.

-What is it?- Ga Eul asked not looking at him.

-Let's have a picnic. Not at the park but in the meadow where I took you last time, when I asked you to be my girlfriend. - Yi Jung said. Ga Eul finally looked at him and smiled.

-I like it.- Ga Eul happily said.

0000000000000000000.

Ga Eul has been waiting at a coffee house because that's where Yi Jung was going to meet her. Ga Eul was sitting down at a table and playing a game on her phone while waiting. After a while, she was now playing another game.

-Are you waiting for someone?- a familiar voice asked. Ga Eul turned around to see who the owner of the familiar voice is.

-Oh, So Min! - Ga Eul shouted her name. -What are you doing here?

-I'm working.- So Min responded. -But how long have you been here?- So Min asked.

-Not too long. I am going somewhere with...- Before Ga Eul could finish her sentence So Min started to giggle and Ga Eul looked at her confused. -Why are you giggling?- Ga Eul wanted to know.

-It's because I find it cute that you are going on a date with your boyfriend.- So Min said. Ga Eul giggled a little too.

-Have you been waiting long?- Another familiar voice asked. The both girls looked at the owner of the voice. It was Yi Jung. It was So Min's first time seeing Yi Jung, he is also handsome too? So Min thought to herself. So Min just couldn't believe it that there is a group of boys who are very handsome.

-No, I wasn't waiting that long.- Ga Eul told her boyfriend.- Ah Yi Jung this is Kim So Min. She is one of my best friend.- Ga Eul introduced So Min to Yi Jung. So Min bowed at Yi Jung.

-So Min?...Are you perhaps friends with Ji Hoo?- Yi Jung asked.

-Yes.- So Min responded.-Ga Eul I will see you later I need to go back to work. Good Bye.- So Min left their sight.

-Should we get going?- Yi Jung asked.

-Yes.- Ga Eul said.

...

Yi Jung and Ga Eul got to the meadow where Yi Jung had asked her to be his girlfriend. They were both sitting on top of a blanket, under the big tree with a lot of shade. They were eating some food that Ga Eul had made.

-Ahh, I am full.- Yi Jung said and lied down with his eyes close. Ga Eul smiled. She started to put the thing back in the basket that she had brought. After she had put everything away, she felt Yi Jung pulling her down for her to lie next to him and then he put his arms around her.

-It feels good.-Yi Jung said.

-What does?

-Us being like this. Everything is going great.-Yi Jung said. Ga Eul looked up at him.-My mother is well again, my brother is getting married tomorrow, and Jun Pyo is going to marry Jan Di. - Ga Eul smiled when he said that their friends are going to get married.-And most importantly, you and I are boyfriend/girlfriend.

Yi Jung sat up and so did Ga Eul, they were both looking at each other. Yi Jung got closer to her face and Ga Eul closed her eyes but they didn't get to kiss. Why? Well because Yi Jung's phone started to ring and he had to answer it.

-Hello.?- Yi Jung answered.

-Oh Yi Jung ah, are you with Ga Eul?- His mom asked.

-Yes Omma, why?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul smile when she figured out who it was on the phone.

-Bring her over, I want to see her.- Ho Sook said and hanged up.

-Is there something wrong?- Ga Eul asked.

-Ani, my mother wants to see you.- Yi Jung told her.

-For what?

-Who knows?...Lets go.- Yi Jung helped her get up and got the stuff. And they left to his mom's house.

To Be Continued ...


	22. Chapter 22

At the wedding party:D

The F4 and Jan Di, Ga Eul, and Jae kyung were all sitting down on a table. Yes, Jae Kyung was there because Woo Bin had invited and Jan Di also invited her too. Everybody was having a great time; there been a lot of people. Some people were in the dance floor dancing slow songs.

-Everybody make room for the bride and groom, it is time for their dance. And if anybody wants to join them at this special moment, go on and dance.

Jun Pyo took Jan Di out to dance. Jae Kyung forced Woo Bin to dance with her and Ji Hoo well he was gone somewhere. The only two that were in sitting down on the table were Ga Eul and Yi Jung.

-Would you like to dance?- Yi Jung whispered in Ga Eul's ear.

-Why? Do you need to go pee again?- Ga Eul whispered in his ear and reminding him of last time at the Lee's party.

-Ani. - Yi Jung whispered back and grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. He put his hand around her waist and the other hand was holding her other hand. They both started to dance. She rested her head in his chest while they were dancing.

The music had finished and everybody clapped. Yi Jung grabbed Ga Eul's hand and took her somewhere.

-Where are you taking me?- Ga Eul asked.

-Its too noisy in there, don't you think?

-Yes, but I want to stay.- Ga Eul said.

-Who says we are leaving the party?

Yi Jung brought Ga Eul outside and they were behind the building where there was a huge tree and underneath the tree there was a bench. It was noon but it was getting dark; Ga Eul and Yi Jung sat down on the bench.

-It's beautiful isn't it? - Ga Eul asked.

-What is?

-That a couple who are in love gets married.- Ga Eul said.

-Well they usually end up being divorce or the one of them cheated. - Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul glared at him.-How can you say that?

-I'm kidding. - Yi Jung said. -But still it could happen.

Ga Eul knew why he said that, maybe because the way his parents ended up. Ga Eul got up from the bench and took out her hand to Yi Jung.

-Let's go.- Ga Eul said.

-Where?

-Back to the party, we are missing out.-Ga Eul said. Yi Jung got up and took her hand and before she could've even walk back. Yi Jung turned her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

-You owe me one.- Yi Jung said. Ga Eul smiled and they headed back to the party.

As they were heading back, someone was calling them.

-Yi Jung!- Yi Jung's brother was calling him. Yi Jung turned around and saw IL Hyun running towards them.

-Hyung, what is it?- Yi Jung asked.

-Come with me and you too Ga Eul.-IL Hyun said.

They both followed IL Hyun, they were in front of the entrance and they found Yi Jung's mother and father and even Eun Jae. Some old man with a cane was there.

Yi Jung stopped walking and so did Ga Eul. Yi Jung couldn't believe his eyes.

-Now way.- Yi Jung said.

-Yi Jung, who is that man?- Ga Eul said referring to the old man.

-He is my...grandfather.- Yi Jung said. He started walking and Ga Eul followed, as they walk towards them Ga Eul bowed at the old man because it was Yi Jung's grandpa.

-Hello grandfather. Long time no see.-Yi Jung greeted his grandfather.

-Hello Yi Jung. Now that the whole family is here, why won't we start with Yi Jung by introducing his girlfriend.- Grandfather So said.

-Appa, what are you doing, here?-Hyun Sub asked his dad. Everyone stayed quiet and Ga Eul felt so awkward being there.

-What do you mean "What am I doing here?", I came to congratulate my eldest grandson for getting married. And of course I came to see my youngest grandson as well. Since this family was a mess, I've been watching all of you from far.- Grandfather So said. -Yi Jung introduce me your girlfriend.

-Hello I am Chu Ga Eul.- Ga Eul greeted herself and bowed at Grandfather So. Grandfather So stared and studied Ga Eul.

-Whose daughter are you? Are you from a wealthy family? What kind of family do you come from? etc.- Grandfather asked Ga Eul questions. Yi Jung glared at his grandfather, why is he doing this? Yi Jung thought.

-Appa!- Hyun Sub shouted to make his dad from asking questions to Ga Eul.

-IL Hyun, Eun Jae...go back to the party. We will take care of this.- Ho Sook ordered. IL Hyun and Eun Jae did what she said and they bowed at them before they went back.

-Yi Jung, I want you to come with me.- Grandfather So ordered Yi Jung.

-I'm not going anywhere.- Yi Jung told his grandfather. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung and she pulled Yi Jung a few steps back.

-What are you doing?-Ga Eul asked.-Go with your grandfather.

-No way! I am not leaving you.- Yi Jung said.

-It's alright besides I will be with Jan Di. Hurry and go with your grandfather.

-Alright, I'll go.-Yi Jung said giving up.-Alright grandfather, let's go.

Ga Eul watched Yi Jung and his granddad getting inside a black car. And so did Ho Sook and Hyun Sub, they watched Yi Jung going with his grandpa.

...

...

...

Yi Jung was waiting for his grandfather to talk. Until Grandfather broke the silence by asking him.-Did you plan to marry that girl?

Yi Jung stared at his grandfather.-Yes. - Yi Jung responded. Grandfather So sighed deeply.

-What? Listen Yi Jung I've been watching you for the past years. I was so sad, when your mother had been sick and your brother had left. And you were the only one who did your duties and so that's why I've been watching you and your brother. I even felt sad, when you I saw you being alone all the time. And so I arranged an arrange marriage for you.

Yi Jung's eyes widened when he heard the last part.-What!? Grandpa! Why did you do that!?-Yi Jung shouted.

-I had arranged it 4 years back. I will call you when you have your first meeting and of course I will be there. I didn't want to say this in front of your "girlfriend". - Grandfather said.

-Grandfather!-Yi Jung shouted.

-Enough! Don't say a word anymore!-Grandfather ordered.

Yi Jung sighed deeply, he never expect this to happen to him. How is he going to tell Ga Eul. Yi Jung took out his phone and he started to txt Woo Bin to take Ga Eul home because he was going to have a lot to think about.

000000000000000000

Ga Eul was walking besides the park; she was thinking what Yi Jung was and his grandfather were talking about. Ga Eul sighed deeply; she thought that maybe his grandfather didn't like her. But she remembered that Ho Sook told her that everything was going to be alright. Ga Eul sat down on a bench and looked up at the stars. Then someone sat down on the bench, she turned her head and saw it was Tae Suk. He had his head down.

-Tae Suk?

Tae Suk turned his head and saw Ga Eul.- Ga Eul, what are you doing here? It's dark out here.

-I'm just having fresh air. And what about you?- Ga Eul asked.

He sighed.-I came out here because I have things to think about.- He said and he looked at her because she was dressed up in a fancy dress.-Did you come from a party?-He asked.

Ga Eul checked herself, it seemed that she forgot that she had the long dress on.-Yeah.- Ga Eul sighed deeply.

-That was a long sigh.- Tae Suk said. -Is something troubling you?

-Ah ani.- Ga Eul said. There was silence for a moment.

-Ga Eul, can you come with me?- Tae Suk asked.

-Where?

-I want to show you something. Can you come with me? It's not far from here, it's just around the corner.- Tae Suk said.

-Araso.- Ga Eul said. They both started walking. Ga Eul was wondering what he was going to show her. She saw they were in front of a building; Tae Suk took out some keys from his pocket and opened the door. He turned on the lights and let Ga Eul in. Ga Eul went inside and saw a lot of paintings, brushes, and paints.

-Did you paint all of this?- Ga Eul asked.

-Yeah, do you like them?

-Yes they are beautiful.

-You want water?- Tae Suk asked. Ga Eul nodded her head and he walked inside of a different room. Ga Eul started to walk around and then she noticed a cloth was covering something. She removed the cloth and under it was a painting of a girl. The girl had long brown hair and she was dressed in white, the painting didn't show that much it was just showed the girl's head down to her chest. Ga Eul eyes widened when she saw the painting, she never saw a beautiful painting before.

-She is beautiful, isn't she?- Tae Suk said standing behind Ga Eul. Ga Eul jumped and turned around.

-I'm sorry.- Ga Eul said.

-It's okay.

-Did you paint it?- Ga Eul asked.

-Yeah, she was my girlfriend. This was the last painting I painted of her.- Tae Suk said. Ga Eul remembered that he said he was going out with Kyung Jun sister.

-What was it that you were going to show me?- Ga Eul asked trying to change the subject.

-I already showed you. I wanted to show you my studio.- Tae Suk said.-But I wanted to ask you if you could do me a favor.

-It depends, what is it?

-Can you be my model for my next painting?

-W..what? Me a model?

-It's not hard. All you have to do is sit there.- Tae Suk said.- Oh please say yes, I need a painting. I haven't been painting over a year now and if I paint you then I will probably be back on top.

-Araso, I will do it.- Ga Eul said.

-Really? Alright I will call you then.- Tae Suk said.

-But you don't have my number.- Ga Eul said giggling. Tae Suk stood there feeling stupid, he scratched his head and laughed.

-Then do you mind giving me your number.- Tae Suk said. Ga Eul nodded and they both gave each other's number. Then suddenly her phone started ringing, she checked the caller ID and saw it was Woo Bin.

-Hello?- Ga Eul answered.

-Ga Eul, where are you at? I don't see you at the party anymore.- Woo Bun said.

-I got out because I needed fresh air. But I'm going to my house already.

-Ga Eul, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright.

-Sunbae, what are you talking about?-Ga Eul asked.

-About Yi Jung. IL Hyun told me and the gang what happen. Well I got to go, bye Ga Eul.- Woo Bin hanged up.

-Well I better be going.- Ga Eul told Tae Suk and then bowed at him.

-Wait, do you want me to take you home?- Tae Suk asked. Before Ga Eul could even answer, they heard someone coming in. They both turned around and saw it was Hyeon Suk. Hyeon Suk and stared at both of them, why is Ga Eul here? she thought.

-Oh, Ga Eul what are you doing here?- She asked.

-What are you doing here?- Asked Tae Suk.

-I just wanted to come see your studio.- Hyeon Suk said but still looking at Ga Eul.

-Ah Hyeon Suk can you do me a favor. Do you think that you could take Ga Eul to her house.- Tae Suk asked.

-Ani, its okay?- Ga Eul said.

-I'll take her. Let's go.- Hyeon Suk said and she stepped out the door, Ga Eul followed her. After when the two girls left, Tae Suk had a big smile on his face.

To Be Continued... Sorry I don't want to make it that long :)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Hyeon Sook was taking Ga Eul home. It was silent and awkward, until Hyeon Sook asked. -You seem to be wearing an elegant dress. Did you just come from a party?

-Yeah.

There was silence again for about a minute or so. -Do you have a boyfriend?- Hyeon Sook asked.

-Yes.- Ga Eul answered.

-Its seems that you are really good friends with my brother. - Hyeon Sook said.- Do you want to know something? I actually think my brother would be good with you. But its seems that you are already taken, oh well nothing can be done.- Hyeon Suk said as she stopped the car in front of her house. Ga Eul thanked her and Hyeon Suk took off. As Ga Eul was going inside her house, she was thinking why hasn't Yi Jung called her or text her. Well she took off her dress and undid her hair and went inside the shower.

00)00000000

At the Lee mansion:

Hyeon Suk got in the house and saw Tae Suk going upstairs already in his pajamas.

-Hey! Oppa! Why did you make me take Ga Eul? Why couldn't you go? - Hyeon Suk shouted. Tae Suk stopped and turned around.

-Oh, Hyeon Suk you're back. Thank you for taking Ga Eul to her house. I wanted you to take her because I thought she would feel uncomfortable with me.- Tae Suk said.

-What was she doing at your studio?- Hyeon Suk asked.

-I had invited her, I wanted to show her something.- Tae Suk said.- By the way, Mom is waiting for you at her office. She wants to talk to you about something.

-Mom? She came back already? What about dad?

-Yes she came back when I had come home and dad will be coming home soon.- Tae Suk said and went to his room.

Hyeon Suk went to her mom's office; she knocked on the door and opened it. Hyeon Suk found her mother sitting down looking through some papers.

-Hi mom.-Hyeon bowed.

-Hyeon Suk, sit down. We need to talk. - Hyeon Suk's mom said pointing to a chair that was in front of her.

-What is it mom?

-Hyeon Suk have you ever had any thoughts of getting married?-

-Ani, but shouldn't you be asking Tae Suk oppa that.- Hyeon Suk said.

-We are not talking about him. We are talking about you. Hyeon Suk you need to get married.

-So?

-So me and your father had arrange an arrange marriage for you.

Hyeon Suk stood up from her chair.-What!? Mom how could you!- Hyeon Suk yelled. To be honest Hyeon Suk never liked the idea of parents picking their husband or wife, she always thought it was stupid. -I don't want to!

-Hyeon Suk!

-Ani! I won't do it!- Hyeon Suk yelled.

-Hyeon Suk enough! You will do it! And that is that! We are going to have a family meeting with his family.

-Who is it?

-I am not sure. Only your father knows but when your father comes back that's when we have the meeting.

Hyeon Suk face was sighing deeply as she saw her mother leaving the office.

000000000000000

The next day:

Yi Jung woke up and had thought it was a dream that he had to get marry some other girl. Yi Jung was just laying there in his bed, until his phone started to ring. He grabbed his phone that was under his pillow. He checked and it was a message from Ji Hoo.

"Yi Jung, come meet me at the F4 lounge. We need to talk."

Yi Jung sighed; he got up from his bed and went to get ready.

000000.0

Ga Eul was at her table thinking, why hasn't Yi Jung called her. Ga Eul was eating breakfast and noticed a brown bag right there in the middle of the table, she grabbed it and opened and saw it was Tae Suk shirt. Ga Eul put back the shirt inside of the bag and put it back in the middle of the table. Ga Eul went inside of her room to get ready to go out somewhere.

...

Yi Jung had got to the F4 lounge and saw his F4 brothers sitting down. -What is it that you wanted to talk about?-Yi Jung asked while he sat down.

-We heard that you had a meet with your grandfather?- Woo Bin asked.

-Yeah.- Yi Jung said.

-And what happen?- Jun Pyo asked.

-He has already arrange an arrange marriage for me.- Yi Jung said and chuckled a little. Ji Hoo stared at Yi Jung and so did the other two.

-And what about Ga Eul?- Ji Hoo asked. -How are you going to tell her?

-I don't know.- Yi Jung said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Woo Bin who was sitting next to him patted his back.-Don't worry, man. But hey if I were you I would go see Ga Eul.- Woo Bin said.

Yi Jung smiled and stood up.-I'll be back.- Yi Jung said as he left the room.

...

Ga Eul was in front of the mirror fixing her hair and when she finished fixing her hair she started to head for the door as she opened it, Yi Jung was standing at the door. Ga Eul and Yi Jung were starring at each other.

-Where you about to head out?- Yi Jung asked.

-Yeah, I just wanted to go for a walk.- Ga Eul said.-Would you like to join me?

Yi Jung nodded his head.

After a few minutes they were walking near the park. Yi Jung was holding her hand.

-Ga Eul, I need to tell you something.- Yi Jung said as they both stopped walking. Ga Eul turned to Yi Jung and was starring at him.

-My grandfather...You know when he wanted to talk to me...Well he ...I'm.-Yi Jung just could find the right words to tell her.

-Yi Jung What is it?-Ga Eul said.

Yi Jung closed his eyes and said.- He arrange an arranged mariage for me.- Yi Jung opened his eyes to see her. Ga Eul looked away from him and started to walk again. Yi Jung catched up to her and went in front of her to make her stop walking.

-Ga Eul, say something?

-What do you want me to say? Yi Jung, I'm okay with this.

-Ga Eul, what are you saying? Are you okay of me marrying some other girl?

-Ani, I never said that.- Ga Eul put her hand in his cheek and said. - I trust you.- Ga Eul pulled Yi Jung closer to her and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Yi Jung smiled after when she left his lips.-And if we are lucky, maybe the girl won't want to marry a cold casanova like you.

-Yah!- Yi Jung yelled.-But I have to go to a family meeting.- Yi Jung said as he got serious.

-When?- Ga Eul asked sadly.

-I don't know but my grandfather will let me know.- Yi Jung said. Ga Eul was sad but like she said before once she finds her soulmate she sure ain't going to let him go and Yi Jung is her soulmate.

-Let's go grab something to eat.- Ga Eul said changing the subject. They both went to go eat something.

000000000000000

Days passed and Yi Jung would always visit Ga Eul, even at work. They would hang out all day except when Ga Eul had to go to work. Every time he was with Ga Eul he would always wish that it was just a dream that his grandfather had picked out a wife for him, but Yi Jung finally received the call from his grandfather that the meeting will be tommorow.

-Yi Jung look, am I doing it right?- Ga Eul asked Yi Jung, while he was thinking about the meeting. They both were in Yi Jung's studio doing pottery. Ga Eul was spinning the clay but she still had some trouble spinning clay.

-Yi Jung ah!- Ga Eul shouted. Yi Jung blinked and looked at Ga Eul.

-What?

-Aish, I asked you if i was doing it right.- Ga Eul said. Yi Jung didn't say anything and Ga Eul found it weird that he didn't say anything. -Are you alright?-Ga Eul asked. Yi Jung looked at her for a moment and then he hugged her. Ga Eul didn't hug him back because her hands were dirty. He was hugging her tight. -Ga Eul, you know that I love you, right?- Yi Jung asked.

-Yes I do, but Yi Jung, what's wrong?

-Am I your soulmate?-Yi jung asked her still hugging her.

-Yes.- Ga Eul pulled away from Yi Jung's tight hug. -Yi Jung why are you acting like this?

-Ga Eul, I have the family meeting tommorow and I...- Yi Jung was cut off by Ga Eul.

-Yi Jung it's okay? It will just be a meeting. And I will be waiting for you.-Ga Eul said trying to sound positive. It hurts Ga Eul that she is saying all this.

Yi Jung leaned in and kissed her, at first it was just a kiss but then it turned into a passionate kiss. Yi Jung broke from the kiss and put his forehead on hers and looked at her in the eye and smiled.

-I promise this won't get between us.- Yi Jung said and gave her another kiss. Ga Eul had her eyes close and opened them when her phone started ringing. Her bag was on top of a table that was behind them, she got a napkin and cleaned her hands so she won't dirty her phone. Ga Eul took out her phone from her bag.

-Hello?

-Ga Eul, it's me Tae Suk. I wanted you to know that tomorow, we will be starting.-Tae Suk said.-Ga Eul, txt me your adress. Alright I will see you tommorow, Goodbye.

Ga Eul closed her phone and went to go sit next to Yi Jung, which he was cleaning his hands.

-Who was it?- Yi JUng asked.

-It was my friend, we are going to do something.- Ga Eul said. Yi Jung stood up and got Ga Eul's hand stood her up and he then put his hands around her waist. Ga Eul looked up at him.

-Now how about we continue.-Yi Jung said leaning in but then someone walked in, it was Ho Sook. Ga Eul right away aparted from Yi Jung.

-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interupt.- Ho Sook said smiling. Ga Eul's cheeks were red and Yi Jung was too. It was the first time Ga Eul seen Yi Jung blushed.

-Mom! What are you doing here?- Yi Jung asked.

-I wanted to talk to you about tommorow.-Ho Sook said.

-Then I will leave you two alone.-Ga Eul said as she grabbed her bag.

-No Ga Eul, you don't have to go. I came here because I wanted to talk to you two. -Ho Sook said.

-Let's go sit down then.- Yi Jung said. The three went to go sit down on the table. Ga Eul sat down next to Yi Jung.

-Tommorow you have the family meeting, right?- Ho Sook asked. Yi Jung nodded his head.-Your grandfather will be there with you and your father.- Ho Sook said.

Yi Jung stood up from his chair.-Wait, you mean my dad already knew and he didn't tell me anything.- Yi Jung shouted.

-That isn't true.- Hyun Sub said who was standing by the door. Ga Eul and Ho Sook stood up from the chair.

-You knew didn't you?! Why didn't you tell me anything!- Yi Jung shouted. Ga Eul grabbed Yi Jung's arm, trying to calm him down.

-I didn't know anything until the wedding of your brother.-Hyun Sub said. -Tommorow I will be going to the meeting with you.

-Yi Jung relax. Your grandfather wants you to marry someone who he picked for you but we will figure out something.-Ho Sook said. -Well I'll be leaving now.- Ho Sook walked out the door.

-Well I will be leaving too, the reason why I came here was because I wanted to check on you and because I wanted to talk with your mother.- Hyun Sub walked out the door and left the couple alone.

-Yi Jung can you take me home?- Ga Eul asked. Yi Jung nodded his head and they both walked out the door.

000000000000000000000

The next day;

Yi Jung was barely going inside of his house; he was barely coming back from Ga Eul's house after their little talk and their love night. Yi Jung was walking up stairs and then his phone started ringing; he saw that it was grandfather. Yi Jung let out a sigh and answered his phone.

-Hello?

-Yi Jung, I hope you are ready because I will be picking you up in an hour.- Grandfather So said.

-I'll be ready by then.- Yi Jung said and hanged up. Yi Jung started to walk into his room. He removed his jacket and went to take a shower.

...

Ga Eul got of the shower and she put on a regular shirt and some jeans on. She was going to go Jan Di's house to talk. She went into the kitchen to get her purse from the table and noticed the brown bag, it reminded of Tae Suk. She forgotten that Tae Suk told her that she was going to model for him today. She got the bag and her phone and started to dial his phone and as she opened the door Tae Suk was in front of the door and he was looking at something and then he noticed Ga Eul standing in front of him.

-Ga Eul. I thought I was at the wrong house.- Tae Suk said. Ga Eul put away her phone.

-How did you know that my house was here? If i didn't text you my adress.- Ga Eul said.

-Well I called a friend from the school you work at and I asked her if she could give me your adress.

-The school gave you my adress?

-Yeah, the principal.- Tae Suk said.- Anyways are you ready?

Ga Eul nodded her head. Tae Suk was holding a bag and then he handed it to Ga Eul.

-What is this?- Ga Eul asked.

-I want you to go back inside and put it on. Its a white dress.- Tae Suk said. Ga Eul did as she was told after a few minutes she came out with the dress on. Tae Suk saw her comming out and then his heart started to beat fast, the dress he picked out for her really looked pretty with her and with her straight hair, she looked gorgeous.

-Let's go. - Tae Suk said as he opened the car door for her. And they both took off.

NOT MY BEST WORK BUT HOPE YOU ENJOY IT...TO BE CONTINUED


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't been uploading but I will upload the next chapter soon. This chapter was just about how the meeting went and so. I know I have some errors but please excuse them. Thank you

Yi Jung was inside his grandfather's car. They were on their way to the meeting. Yi Jung was looking out the window thinking about Ga Eul. He wished he could be with her. Yi Jung felt the car stop in front of a building and saw another black car in front of their car.

They walked into the building and a lady was escorting them to a private room as the lady opened the door Grandfather So went in first and Yi Jung walked in and saw a woman who was the same age as his mother and same for the man who was standing and bowed his head to Yi Jung's grandfather.

-Hello. How are you?- The lady said shaking his grandfather's hand.-I'm Hae Sung

-It's nice to meet you. This is my grandson So Yi Jung.- Grandfather So introduce Yi Jung. Yi Jung bowed to them.

-He is so handsome. I heard your one of the greatest potters in Korea, I mean I have seen you in T.V.- Hae Sung said.

-So where is your lovely daughter at?- Grandfather asked.

-She will be here soon, she had to do something. For the meantime , please sit.

All of them sat down and as soon as they took their seats the door opened and a girl walked in. Yi Jung turned around and saw Hyeon Suk bowing to his grandfather. Yi Jung was in deep shock and as for Hyeon Suk her heart started to beat fast when she saw Yi Jung, she was so suprise.

-Hyeon Suk, your mother told me so much about you.- Grandfather So said.-This is my grandson So Yi Jung, I think both of you went to the same school.

-Yes, but I left to the states when I was fifteen.- Hyeon Suk said as she took her seat.

-Well should we eat now, and we could get to know more about our family.- said as the waiters were coming to get their food.

-Yes of course but didn't you say you have a son?- Grandfather So asked. They have a son, Yi Jung thought.

-Ah yes, but he said that he had to do something. Please excuse him. Please enjoy the food. -

...

Ga Eul and Tae Suk were in the woods where it was outside the city. Ga Eul was amazed that were a lot of trees and she could hear many birds chirping. Tae Suk was taking out some of his materials from his car.

-Wow, I have never been here before.- Ga Eul said. Tae Suk smiled.

-By the way you are being amazed, I think I could tell.- Tae Suk said. Ga Eul laughed.

Tae Suk started to walk and Ga Eul followed. They suddenly stopped and Tae Suk put his stuff down and then he took out a red blanket from the box he was carrying and place it under a tree.

-Sit right there.- Tae Suk instructed as he took out his materials. Ga Eul walked and looked up the tree and felt the wind on her face. It made her think of Yi Jung and how he is doing with the meeting.

-I promise you that this won't take long.- Tae Suk said. Tae Suk noticed that she didn't hear him because he saw how she was spaced out. -Ga Eul?

Ga Eul finally heard.-Yes?, I'm sorry I was just thinking about something.- Ga Eul said.

Tae Suk saw the concerned her face -Is something bothering you?- Tae Suk asked.

-Everything is fine.- Ga Eul said as she sat down on the blanket. -So am I just supposed to sit down or am I supposed to do some pose.

-No, like that is fine.- Tae Suk said as he sat on the ground and started to sketch her. Tae Suk focused on her face a lot but there was something that he didn't like, she had sadness.

000000000000000

-Well it was nice meeting you, Hyeon Suk.- Grandfather So said as he got his cane and stood up. -But I would like to speak to your parents in private. Yi Jung wait for me here, I will be back.

Yi Jung looked at him confusingly and just nodded his head. Hyeon Suk parents and grandfather So left to a different room. Yi Jung and Hyeon Suk were left alone in the room. Hyeon Suk kept on starring at Yi Jung who was drinking his water. She thought that maybe that this isn't such a bad idea. Of course she would think that. She giggled a little.

-Why are you laughing?- Yi Jung asked.

-It's kind of funny that they picked me and you as to get married in the future.- Hyeon Suk said smiling.

-Listen you said that you wanted to be friends, right?- Yi Jung asked. Hyeon Suk nodded.-As a friend, please I don't want to go through all this. Please tell my grandfather that you don't want to marry me. You already know that I'm a big playboy and you're going to get hurt by me. So please tell him for me.- Yi Jung was begging. To be honest he knew that if he wasn't going to be with the girl he loved, he was going to be a mess. Before Hyeon Suk could say something the door opened and grandfather So walked in and clapped his hands to get their attention.

-Well kids, we still haven't decided on the date of your marriage because we still feel like you two need to get to know each other.- Grandfather So said. Yi Jung got up from his chair.-I'm not going to do this.- Yi Jung said. He was walking away.

-So Yi Jung! Where do you think you are going?- Grandfather shouted. Yi Jung stopped walking. -You can't be walking away like that. Don't tell me that you're going to go see that girl? - Grandfather said. Yi Jung turned to him and glared at him. Hyeon Suk and her parents felt awkward being there.

-Hyeon Suk, do you accept my grandson?- Grandfather So asked her. Hyeon Suk stood up and Yi Jung was starring her and she was staring at him as well.

-Yes I accept to marry So Yi Jung.- Hyeon Suk said. Yi Jung eyes widened, he couldn't believe she accept him.

-It's settle then, Yi Jung and Hyeon Suk are engaged.- Grandfather So said.

00000000000000000000000

-Ga Eul? Ga Eul? Wake up.- Tae Suk was shaking her by the shoulder for her to wake up. GA Eul fell asleep while he was doing his work. She woke up and saw that he was close to her face and she stood up quickly and wiped the corner of her mouth.

-I'm sorry I fell asleep.- Ga Eul apologized. Tae Suk smiled and ruffled her hair.

-It's alright. Let's go grab something to eat.- Tae Suk said.

They both wen to go eat bulgogi as Tae Suk was cooking the meat, Ga Eul checked the time and it was 6 pm.

-Is there something wrong? Do you want to leave already?-Tae Suk asked.

-No nothing's wrong.- Ga Eul said.- By the way, you didn't show me the painting of me.

-I'm not going to show until the last minute.- Tae Suk said.

-Why not? - Ga Eul asked. Tae Suk just smiled at her and didn't answer and continued moving the meat.

-I'm glad that I came here with you. - Tae Suk said.

-Why?

-It's because I had to go to a family meeting because my parents formed my sister an arrange marriage. And today was the meeting and do you know how boring those are?- Tae Suk laughed. Ga Eul couldn't believe her ears, it can't be Ga Eul thought.

000000000000000

The Lee parents left early because that business to do. Grandfather So and the engage couple were outside beside their cars. Yi Jung had called someone to bring his car and so they did.

-Well I'll get going then. And you two better get to know. Have fun. Goodbye Yi Jung.- Grandfather said and left.

And now it was Yi Jung and Hyeon Suk alone.

-Why?- Yi Jung asked seriously.-Why did you accept right after I told you not to?

-Because i want to marry you.- Hyeon said.

-Are you crazy? It's not going to work out.- Yi Jung said.

-Trust me it is. Do you not know how much I like you?

-No I don't and you already know that I have a girlfriend that I love very much.

-Yes I do but after we marry, you are not going to be able to be with her.

-And who is going to stop me from being with her. Nobody can.- Yi Jung said. - I have to get going.- Yi Jung got on his car and took off.

-We will see about that.- Hyeon Suk said. She got on her car and dialed her friend Hyerim number after three rings, she finally answered.

-Hello?

-I'm going to get married!- Hyeon Suk yelled.

-Really! With who? I thought you didn't want to get married.

-Yeah but after I saw who I was going to marry I changed my mind.

-Really? Tell me who is it?

-So Yi Jung.

-So Yi Jung? That's great but doesn't he have a girlfriend.

-That's right but we won't have to worry about that later on.

-Oh so what do you have planned?- Hyerim asked exited

0000000000000;

Tae Suk and Ga Eul were in front of her house, he was dropping her off. Tae Suk got out of the car and went to open the door for Ga Eul.

-Thank you for dropping me off.- Ga Eul said.

-No, thank you Ga Eul for being my model. I had fun.- Tae Suk said.

-Well I guess I will be going in then.- Ga Eul turned around and was about to take a step.

-Wait a minute Ga Eul.- Tae Suk stopped her. Ga Eul turned to face him and saw that his face was leaning closer to her face, she gulped a little. Tae Suk smiled and got something out of her hair. Tae Suk felt his heart beat fast and didn't know why it was doing that.

He cleared his throat. –You had this on your hair.- Tae Suk said and showing her a leaf. – I think it fell when you were sitting under the tree. – Tae Suk said.

-Thanks.- Ga Eul said shyly.

There was a moment of silence until.- Ga Eul.- Yi Jung called. He was barely approaching them. Ga Eul was surprise to see Yi Jung. –Yi Jung ah, what are you doing here? I thought you were still at the meeting.- Ga Eul said.

-It finished early.- Yi Jung said starring at Tae Suk that was staring at him also. –Whose your friend?- Yi Jung asked.

-Yi Jung meet Tae Suk. Tae Suk this is Yi Jung.- Ga Eul introduce each other. Tae Suk and Yi Jung bowed their heads.

-Well I will be going then. And once again thank you for today.- Tae Suk said. He got on his car and took off.

-Would you like to come in?- Ga Eul asked. Yi Jung nodded his head.

-But first I would like to know what you were doing with him?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul starred at him. –I was helping him with something, that's it. – Ga Eul said. Yi Jung nodded his head.

-Let's go in.- Ga Eul said. They both went inside the house and sat down on the couch. It was very quiet between them until Ga Eul couldn't hold it in, she was very curious who the girl was.

-Can I ask you something?- Yi Jung nodded his head.- The girl that your Grandfather choose for you, who was it?

-Why? Are you curious?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul nodded her head. –Alright, remember when we went to the Lee's daughter party.- Ga Eul nodded her head.- Well my grandfather chose their daughter for me.- Yi Jung said.

-Lee Hyeon Suk.- Ga Eul said.

-How do you know her name?- Yi Jung asked confusingly.

-I know who she is. And I have met her too. – Ga Eul said.

Before Yi Jung could say something his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and it was his Grandfather. He stood up and ignored the call. –Ga Eul, how did you know?

-While I was with Tae Suk, he told me that his parents were in that kind of meeting for his sister to be getting married. – Ga Eul said. Yi Jung sat down on the couch and grab her hand and put it close to his chest. –I promise you Ga Eul, there is not going to be no other wedding than ours. I want you to be strong for me, okay.- Yi Jung said and gave her a hug. It was quite a long hug until Yi Jung asked

–Now what were you helping your friend with?

Ga Eul sighed –I was helping him with one his paintings, that's all. Why? Do you think I'm cheating on you.

-No because you wouldn't dare to cheat on me.- Yi Jung said.

-Are you that confident? After all he is handsome.- Ga Eul said.

-Yah!- Yi Jung yelled.

Ga Eul laughed and it seemed that they both forgot about the situation because they were both together and when it's just them two the world outside doesn't exist to them.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The next day Ga Eul was in her classroom cleaning the room, the kids had left home already but they had left some mess. Ga Eul had finished cleaning her room and went to put some stuff in a basket. She heard some footstep and turned around to see who it was.

-So this is your classroom. - Hyerim said. (She is Hyeon Suk's friend). Ga Eul bowed at her but Hyerim didn't even bother to look bow back.

-Would you like to sit down?- Ga Eul asked.

-Ani, I came here to talk to you about Yi Jung?

Ga Eul got a little nervous and new this was going to be interesting. –What about him? - Ga Eul asked.

-You know that he is engaged to my friend Hyeon Suk, right? – Hyerim said. Ga Eul sighed and looked the other and then back to her. –So?

-So I'm warning you now, you might be dating him but believe me or not your life is going to get difficult. Hyeon Suk will not give up Yi Jung.- Hyerim said and was about to leave but Ga Eul said something that stopped her.

-Neither will I .- Ga Eul said.

-What did you say?- Hyerim asked annoyed.

-I'm not going to give up on Yi Jung.- Ga Eul said.

-Then you will not see what's coming to you.- Hyerim said and left her class. Ga Eul was standing there; her phone rang and took it out from her pocket. It was Woo Bin. –Hello- she answered.

-Ga Eul, come out. I'm in front of your school. I will take you to Yi Jung's house.- Woo Bin said.

-Oh okay.-Ga Eul said.

-Is something wrong?- Woo Bin asked.

-Ani, I'll come out right now.- Ga Eul said and hanged up, she grabbed her stuff and left her class.

Yi Jung was walking into a mansion that he hasn't stepped on for a few years; it was his grandfather's mansion. He walked in the house and a butler he used to know escorted him to where his grandfather was. The butler led him outside the garden and there he saw his grandfather sitting on a bench watching some ducks playing on the pond. Yi Jung sat next to him.

-You wanted to see me? - Yi Jung asked.

-Yes. - Grandfather So answered.- Where were you yesterday in the night? Were you with that girl? – He asked.

Yi Jung knew he couldn't lie to his Grandfather.- Yes.- It always been like that Yi Jung and his brother never lied to their grandfather and they never dared to.

-Listen you are now engage, you cannot be seeing her anymore. You will be getting married and if you don't leave her now she would go through some difficulties.- Grandfather So said.

-Grandpa how could you make me marry someone that I don't love. I am not going to go through what my parents went through. –Yi Jung raised his voice a little. –I'm not doing it-

Yi Jung stood up and walked away and then his Grandfather called out to him. –Yi Jung ah! Listen if you walk out that door I promise you that you will regret it!- Grandfather So yelled out. Yi Jung just kept on walking and ignored him, he walked out and got on into his car he shut his door hard and he hit the steering wheel a couple of times. He was angry and took off.

Ga Eul was in the car with Woo Bin, she was looking out the window thinking of Hyerim said 'You will not know what's coming to you'. Ga Eul knew what was going to happen but still Yi Jung is hers and she will not let him go.

-Yah you're really quiet- Woo Bin said.

-Oh, I was just thinking about something. – Ga Eul said.

-About Yi Jung and the engagement, right? Don't worry about it you have us and besides Jan Di and Jun Pyo were going through the same thing and it everything went well for them. –Woo Bin said. Ga Eul smiled and knew he was right; there won't be anything to worry about. Woo Bin mad a turn and there was Yi Jung's house, big gates opened and drove his car inside. Woo Bin parked his car and got out and went to open the door for Ga Eul. –Thanks. - Ga Eul said.

They both were about to go in but Ga Eul noticed Yi Jung's sports car coming and Yi Jung parked his car behind Woo Bin's. He got off his car and walked up to him.

-What are you doing here? - Yi Jung asked them.

-I'm here because Woo Bin told me that you were looking for me.- Ga Eul said. Woo Bin coughed and walked inside the house. Yi Jung smiled and Ga Eul smiled too and they both walked in the house. When they walked in they found everybody there, Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Woo Bin, IL Hyun, Eun Jae, and Yi Jung's mother Ho Sook. They were all at the living room and then Ho Sook came running to Ga Eul and hugged her tight.

-Oh Ga Eul! You came now the party is going to start.- Ho Sook said excitedly and let go of Ga Eul.

-Mom what is all this? - Yi Jung asked.

-Don't ask questions and get over here.-IL Hyun said and stood and hugged his brother.

-You're back already? - Yi Jung asked. IL Hyun smile at his brother and took him to where the rest of the people where. Ga Eul and Ho Sook followed. Ga Eul sat down next to Jan Di who was giving her a hug.

-We're all here because mom through me and Eun Jae a welcome back party.- IL Hyun told Yi Jung. Yi Jung looked around did see everybody here except for Ji Hoo.

-Where is Ji Hoo?- Yi Jung asked.

-Where else could he be? He is always with So Min.- Woo Bin said.

-Well I think he is in love with that girl already.-Jun Pyo said. Everyone laughed except for Yi Jung he wasn't in the mood to laugh. IL Hyun started to tell them a story of what had happen to him while he was at his honeymoon. Everyone was into the story but Yi Jung stood up and went out to the garden and sat down on a chair. Ga Eul followed him and she covered his eyes from behind.

-Guess who?

-Ga Eul.- Yi Jung said seriously. Ga Eul pouted and sat down on a chair next to him.

-What's wrong?- Ga Eul asked. –Are you still worried about the engagement?

-Yes.- Yi Jung said softly.

-You shouldn't be. Everything's going to be alright.- Ga Eul said.

-How could you be so sure?- Yi Jung asked looking at Ga Eul.

-Because you are the famous So Yi Jung, you are smart and we will find a way to get out of this.- Ga Eul said. –And besides you are not alone, you have Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, and Ji Hoo.- Ga Eul put her hand through Yi Jung's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Yi Jung knew she was right but there was still a thing that was bothering him, what if his grandfather did something to Ga Eul because he is capable to do that. Yi Jung wouldn't want that to happen, so he rested his head on Ga Eul's head.

000000000000000000000

Lee's Mansion.

Hyeon Suk was at the living room looking at a magazine where she came out modeling. The doorbell rang and some maid went to go open the door. Hyeon Suk stood up and went to the door; soon as the door opened Hyeon Suk pulled Hyerim inside the living room.

-How did it go?- Hyeon Suk asked sitting down and making Hyerim sit by pulling her down.

-I tried to scare her by telling her that many bad things are going to happen if she don't leave Yi Jung.- Hyerim said.

-And what did she say?- Hyeon Suk asked.

-I told her that you won't give up Yi Jung and she said that she won't either.- Hyerim said.

-Ga Eul, really said that. I guess we will have to change her mind about that.- Hyeon Suk said. Tae Suk had walked into the living room and sat down next to Hyeon Suk with candy in his hand.

-Yah, what are you doing here? - Hyeon Suk shouted at her brother. –Can't you see we are talking!?

-Talk. I'm just here to eat my candy.-Tae Suk said.

-Yah, if you keep eating that candy you are going to get fat and have a lot of pimples.- Hyeon Suk told him.-Why can't you go somewhere else?

-Why won't you this is also my house? - Tae Suk said eating the candy.

-C'mon Hyerim let's go somewhere else.- Hyeon Suk and her friend left and Tae Suk was smiling to himself. –What are you up to now, Hyeon Suk? - Tae Suk said it to himself.

00000000000

Ho Sook went outside and saw Yi Jung and Ga Eul, she giggled a little because she found it cute how they were leaning to each other. Ho Sook walked towards them and said. –What are you two doing here? You guys are missing all the fun.

Ga Eul let go of Yi Jung and turned around. –We will go in right now, mother.- Ga Eul said. Ho Sook smiled and caressed her hair.

-Ga Eul, can I have a minute with Yi Jung?- Ho Sook asked. Ga Eul stood up –Yes, of course.- Ga Eul said. –I Will be waiting inside.- She left inside. Ho Sook sat on the chair that Ga Eul was sitting on.

-Did you go to your grandfather's house?- Ho Sook asked. Yi Jung nodded his head. –What did you talk about?- She asked.

-About the engagement.- Yi Jung said. There was a silence for a bit.

-When I married your father, I was in love with him even though it was an arrange marriage, both of your grandfathers didn't have a problem with the wedding because we were in love. But when your father was cheating on me, then that's when I regretted of getting married with him.- Ho Sook said. –You always thought that I was in pain because I got married with your father, right...But it wasn't that, I was in pain because of your father not because of the marriage, without that marriage I wouldn't have two handsome sons.- Ho Sook said. –I'm sorry for not being a good mother the past years.- She started to tear up. –Forgive me, Yi Jung.

-Ani, mom. It's okay I forgive you. –Yi Jung said worriedly. Yi Jung got closer to her and gave her a hug. –Stop crying mom, I don't like to see you like this and besides if Ga Eul sees you like this she is going to scold me. – Yi Jung said.

-I love you, Yi Jung.- Ho Sook said.

-I know. I love you too mom.- Yi Jung said. –Let's go back inside.

-Right let's go back in.- They both went inside with the other. All of the friends started to say stories and Yi Jung felt good for a while because he was with all his loved ones, hearing everybody's stories about thing that had happen.

0000000000000000

Next Day:

Ga Eul was coming down the stairs from her school; she just finished her job and noticed a red mustang and a girl with was leaning against it. It was Hyeon Suk. She waved at Ga Eul and went up to her.

-Let's go.- Hyeon Suk said opening the passenger door for her.

-Why?

-Let's have a talk.- Hyeon Suk said.

-We could talk here, there is no need for us to go anywhere.- Ga Eul said.

-Okay. You know already, right?- Hyeon Suk asked.

-Yes, your friend came here to tell me.

-I like Yi Jung and if you don't break up with him, things are not going to go good for you.-Hyeon Suk said.-So this is your final warning.

-I'm not going to break up with him just because you tell me to. I love Yi Jung and if I love something I am not going to give it up.- Ga Eul said.

-Alright, if you want it that way. – Hyeon Suk got on her car and before she could leave, she said some final words. –I won't give up Yi Jung either. I will be your worst nightmare. – She took off.

Ga Eul watched her go and scoffed a little, she was going to continue walking and saw Tae Suk standing in front of her.

-Tae Suk what are you doing, here? - Ga Eul asked in surprise.

-Yah, was that my sister that just left?- Tae Suk asked. –Are you guys close?

-Ani, we were talking about some things. – Ga Eul said.

-Really? Anyways I'm here to tell you about the painting that I did of you. I put it in my museum and many people really liked it. And I am also here to thank you and if I need you I will call you again. – Tae Suk said.

-That's great to hear, Congrats. I would like to model for another painting of yours.- Ga Eul said.

-I will treat you with something next time because my phone won't stop vibrating. They want me to be at the museum for an interview. – Tae Suk said. –Well I have to get going, we will stay in touch.

-Yeah, we will stay in touch. - Ga Eul said softly. Tae Suk waved at her and she continued walking, he watched her leave. He knew she was depressed because he heard everything that Hyeon Suk and Ga Eul were talking about, but for now he is going to pretend that he don't know anything.

…..

Yi Jung was at his studio doing some pottery; he was finishing a piece for his museum. He was very focused on it until his phone rang. Yi Jung cleaned his hand with a piece of cloth and answered his phone.

-Hello?

-Where are you at?- Ga Eul asked.

-I'm at the studio, why?

-Okay, I will be right there.- Ga Eul said and hanged up. Yi Jung hanged up and was going to sit down and saw a figure standing by the door, it was his grandfather.

Ga Eul got to the studio and noticed that the light were off, she knocked on the door just to make sure if he was there. Ga Eul soon received a text message from Yi Jung:

"I had to go somewhere with my grandfather. I'm sorry, Ga Eul. I will make it up to you, I promise"

Ga Eul shut her phone and left to her house.

To Be Continued….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

Yi Jung was at his grandfather's office, they were sitting down. They were quite for a while and then man walked in with some envelope and handed it to Grandfather So. Yi Jung watched his grandfather opening the envelope and took out a thick paper. Grandfather So smiled and put it on the table and slid it towards Yi Jung.

-What's this?-Yi Jung asked as he looked at the paper and started to read, it was an invitation.

-It's an invitation for your engagement party. We already have everything prepared; I already sent invitations to your friends and of course to your parents.-Grandfather So said.

Yi Jung stood up and left the office. Yi Jung got out his phone and started to dial Woo Bin's number.

-Woo Bin come pick me up. I'm at the So building.- Yi Jung said and hanged up. After a short while Woo Bin had come in front of the building and honked at Yi Jung. He got on the car and put on his seatbelt. –What are you doing here?- Woo Bin asked as he continued to drive.

-My grandfather had something to show me.-Yi Jung said.

-The invitation.- Woo Bin said. Yi Jung nodded his head. –Where do you want me to take you?- Woo Bin asked.

-Ga Eul's house.- Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul was reading a book and then started to remember what Hyeon Suk said about how bad things were going to happen. Then she heard a knock on the door and went to go open it. As she opened the door Yi Jung stepped in and gave her a deep kiss.

-Yi Jung what are you doing here?- Ga Eul asked.-I thought you were with your grandfather.

Yi Jung ignored her and continued to kiss her and soon she started to join in it a little more. Yi Jung looked at her in the eyes and smiled. –Marry me? – Yi Jung asked.

-What?- Ga Eul asked in surprise and took a step back.

-Marry me?- Yi Jung asked again. –Let's get married right now, tonight. – Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and it seemed that she wasn't happy. –Why are you quite? You don't want to marry me?

-Ani! You know I do.- Ga Eul said.

-Then how come you are not saying anything. – Yi Jung put his hands around her waist and looked down at her. Ga Eul looked up at him –The truth is I don't want to marry you behind your family's back. I want a wedding that all our family and friends are there, me wearing a white dress and then having everybody congratulating us for our happiness. I want your whole family to accept me, including your grandfather.- Ga Eul said.

-Yah, you really have an imagination for your wedding.- Yi Jung said. –But what if it's too late and I'm already married to Hyeon Suk.

-But that's how I want it, my wedding.- Ga Eul said.

Yi Jung released her and went to sit down. –What's wrong? - Ga Eul asked as she sat next to him.

-I'm going to have an engagement party and the invitations are out. It will be in four weeks from now. – Yi Jung said. Ga Eul stayed quite for a moment and then she leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss.

-At least it's not the real wedding.- Ga Eul said and was smiling. Yi Jung leaned and gave her a kiss; it seemed that he liked the kiss Ga Eul had given him.

The next day Ga Eul had a day off from work and went to go meet up with Jan Di at the park. She found Jan Di waiting for her in front of the park. Ga Eul walked faster and called out to her, Jan Di waved at her.

-Did you wait long?- Ga Eul asked.

-No, I just got here. – Jan Di said. They both started to walk into the park.

-Why did you want to see me?- Ga Eul asked. Jan Di stopped for a moment and took something out of her purse and handed it to Ga Eul. –What's this? - Ga Eul opened an envelope and it was an invitation for Jan Di's wedding. –Omo, Jan Di I thought your wedding would be in a couple of months. Why? –Ga Eul said in shock.

Jan Di nodded her head –Jun Pyo and I went on a trip and sort of did some things that we shouldn't of. – Jan Di said.

-Jan Di, are you pregnant?- Ga Eul asked. Jan Di nodded her head. –What did Jun Pyo's mother say?

-She was quite happy when we told her and I guess she wants a grandchild. And so we decided to have the wedding early.- Jan Di said.

-Jan Di congrats!- Ga Eul said and hugged her friend. Jan Di's stomach started to growl and then rubbed her tummy, Ga Eul smiled at her friend. –Should we grab something to eat?- Ga Eul asked.

Jan Di nodded and Ga Eul grabbed her by the arm and they both left to grab something to eat.

00000000000000

Yi Jung was with Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and IL Hyun playing soccer at Jun Pyo's soccer field that he owns. Jun Pyo had already told them the news and the three congratulated him. After playing some games they sat down on the bench to take a little break. Yi Jung grabbed his phone and dialed Ga Eul's number, after three rings Ga Eul finally answered.

-Hello?

-Where are you at?- Yi Jung asked.

-Grabbing some ice-cream with Jan Di, why?

-You are with Jan Di?- Yi Jung asked as he looked at Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo gave Yi Jung the signal to tell them to come over. –Araso, come to Jun Pyo's soccer field, Jan Di know where it is. – Yi Jung said.

-Okay, we'll be there.- Ga Eul said and hanged up.

-Should we play another game?- IL Hyun asked. Jun Pyo nodded and so did Yi Jung. Woo Bin started to pack his stuff.

-Where are you going?- Yi Jung asked.

-I need to go somewhere with Jae Kyung, she asked me to go with her to this party. And if I don't go she is going to drive me nuts.- Woo Bin said.

-Whoa, I think our Don Juan is starting to fall for the Monkey Jae Kyung.- Jun Pyo said teasing Woo Bin.

-It's nothing like that, it's just that I want to go because I want to.- Woo Bin said. –I'm doing a favor for a friend. Anyways I got to go. – Woo Bin left the field and the three started to laugh.

-You guys should play a game and I will play the winner. – Yi Jung said. Jun Pyo and IL Hyun agreed.

-Alright Jun Pyo get ready to be beaten by your Hyung.- IL Hyun told Jun Pyo.

-In your dreams.- Jun Pyo said. They both went to the field and they started to play. Yi Jung sat on the bench watching them play. Jun Pyo was trying to take the ball away from IL Hyun, but he couldn't. Yi Jung laughed because it was funny how Jun Pyo was getting frustrated.

After a short while Jun Pyo was still trying to take the ball away from IL Hyun and Yi Jung was still laughing. Then his eyes got covered and he knows that Ga Eul like to do that so he already knew it was her.-Ga Eul, I already know it's you.- He turned his head with his eyes close and kissed her and it was a very long kiss.

Jun Pyo and IL Hyun stopped playing and they were staring at Yi Jung, they were both shock. Finally Yi Jung opened his eyes and saw that it wasn't Ga Eul but it was Hyeon Suk and what he didn't know was that Ga Eul was standing right there near the entrance with Jan Di. Ga Eul dropped her ice-cream.

-Ga Eul?- Jan Di called her name. –You know he didn't mean to kiss her. – Jan Di said.

-I know I saw.- Ga Eul said.

Yi Jung who was still shock, wiped his mouth with his hand. –Yah! Are you crazy?!- Yi Jung yelled. –What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?- Yi Jung asked.

-I was driving around and saw your car and decided to see my fiancé. – Hyeon Suk said.

Ga Eul walked up to them and saw how Hyeon Suk was smiling and then Ga Eul slapped Hyeon Suk. Yi Jung grabbed Ga Eul right away. Hyeon Suk touched her cheek where she had been slapped. –Yah! You are going to pay for this, Chu Ga Eul!- Hyeon Suk yelled.- I already told you that Yi Jung is mine! I'm his fiancé!

-Ani, he never proposed to you or anything. Your parents did that for you but Yi Jung never accepted to be your fiancé.- Ga Eul said.-I will fight for Yi Jung and we will be together.- Hyeon Suk just ignored Ga Eul and left. After when she left Ga Eul glared at Yi Jung, Yi Jung embraced her. –I'm really sorry, Ga Eul.- Yi Jung said.

-Do you think that I'm really going to forgive you?- Ga Eul asked angrily.

-Are you not?- Yi Jung asked and hugged her more tightly. Ga Eul knew it was an accident but she did feel angry. –I will forgive you this time but next time you better open your eyes.- Ga Eul said.

-Araso.- Yi Jung agreed. –I'm sorry guys about that scene.- Yi Jung apologize to everyone that was there. IL Hyun laughed and so did Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

To Be Continued… I'm really sorry but I wanted to add a crazy scene in it. If you liked it please review it and if you didn't then I will just stop writing jk.


	27. Chapter 27

After a while, Goo Jun Pyo was going to take Jan Di somewhere that he had planned for her. IL Hyun had left home to go see his wife. And Yi Jung was also going to take Ga Eul somewhere that he had also planned. Yi Jung took a quick shower in the lockers and got ready. Ga Eul was waiting for him outside on the benches and as soon as Yi Jung got out he quickly took Ga Eul to the car and they were off to that place. Ga Eul was very curious of where Yi Jung is going to take her. They suddenly arrived at his studio; Ga Eul wondered what they were doing there. Yi Jung got off the car and right away went to open the door for Ga Eul.

-What are we doing here?- Ga Eul asked. Yi Jung took out a blindfold and then covered her eyes.

-Shh...you will see right, now.- Yi Jung said and held her hand a lead her inside and then she noticed that they were going up some stairs and then she felt that they were outside again. Yi Jung went behind Ga Eul and whispered.-Are you ready?

Ga Eul nodded her head, Yi Jung took the blindfold off and as soon as Ga Eul open her eyes she saw a table for two and a candle was in the middle of it. She looked around and saw that were on top of Yi Jung's studio. Yi Jung took her hand and led her to the table and they both sat down on their chair.

-Do you like this?- Yi Jung asked.

-Yeah, I like it.- Ga Eul said happily.

-There is more. -Yi Jung said and he put his hands up and clapped. Ga Eul looked at him weirdly and then saw where he was staring at and there were 3 men carrying a tray and it was they were covered coming there way and stood behind her.

-In of these 3 trays there is something special in it and I want you to choose in which one of these has it.- Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul looked at the three trays and tried to figure out which one. -Mmmm...I think I will go with the one that is close to me.- Ga Eul said. Yi Jung chuckled and nodded his head to the man so he could open it. The man obeyed his and uncovered the tray and when he opened it Ga Eul couldn't believe her eyes. There was a red box with a ring in it, the man got it and handed it to Yi Jung. And the other two trays it had their dinner and so soon as they serve them their food they left them alone. Yi Jung pull the ring out and grabbed Ga Eul's hand and slid it through her finger, perfect fit.

-Since I asked you to marry me yesterday, I thought that a woman like you deserves a ring like this. - Yi Jung said holding her hand. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung with such loving eyes.

-So I am going to ask you again. Will you marry me?- Yi Jung asked.

-Yi Jung , you already know my answer. Million times Yes! - Ga Eul said. Yi Jung leaned his head and whispered. -I love you.- And gave her a huge kiss.

0000000000

Lee. Mansion:

Hyeon Suk was inside her room looking at herself in the mirror and looking at her cheek, while she was waiting for Hyerim.

-Who does she think she is? - Hyeon Suk was talking to herself. -She is going to pay for this.

-Who is going to pay for what?- Tae Suk asked as he was standing by the door. He noticed that her cheek was red. -Why is your cheek like that?

-Who told you to come in?- Hyeon Suk glared at him.

-Well I was going to go do something but I heard you talking and I thought you were going crazy but I guess I'm right.- Tae Suk teased, he looked at her cheek that was red.-What happened to you? – He asked pointing at her cheek.

-Nothing, a girl just hit me by accident.- Hyeon Suk said. And then she heard Hyerim's voice and footsteps. Hyeon Suk stood up and Hyerim was already at the door.

-Hyeon Suk, are you alright?- she asked hugging her.

-Yes, I'm alright…You need to get out.- Hyeon Suk told her brother. Tae Suk rolled his eyes and did what she said, Hyeon Suk pulled Hyerim in and closed the door. Tae Suk stood by the door to hear what they were saying.

-That Ga Eul needs to get out of the way and how dare she put a finger on you! This is not going to stay like this!- Hyerim said.

-Exactly, we are going to make her pay really hard. – Hyeon Suk said.

-Well there is something that we could do. I was at the bar having a drink with some friends and I overheard some girl saying that they were so in love with the famous potter So Yi Jung and you know what that means right? – Hyerim said and took out her phone and started to push buttons. Hyeon Suk looked at herself in the mirror. – She is definitely dead.

Tae Suk couldn't believe what they said he really wanted to go in there but he don't want to make her sister think that he likes Ga Eul, right? Tae Suk decided he would just watch out for her.

0000000000.

The next day Ga Eul was sitting at her desk while the kids went to recess, she was looking at her ring that Yi Jung had given her and remembering last night, it was a special one. Then the bell rang it was time for the little ones to come back inside. After 2 hrs. it was time for them to go home and as soon as the kids left home Ga Eul got her things and quickly left, she was going to go with Jan Di to show her the ring. Ga Eul was going down the stairs and saw a group of girls stop in front of her, they were carrying something weird. There was a girl who had short hair and looked angry and asked her. –You, what is your name?

-Why do you want to know my name?- Ga Eul asked.

-Do you have a connection with the famous potter So Yi Jung?- another girl asked.

-Yah, just tell me what you want?- Ga Eul said angrily.

-Get her!- the girl with the short hair shouted and every girl took eggs out of the box and threw them to her. Ga Eul closed her eyes waiting for it to hit her but someone stepped in front of her and as soon she opened them it Lee Tae Suk standing in front of her with his arms wide open. The girls stopped throwing eggs.

-Are you okay?- Tae Suk asked concernedly. He was covered in egg his hair, clothes, and shoes. He turned to the girls and yelled at them with anger and told them to get lost or else there was going to be trouble, so they left quickly. –Are you okay?- Ga Eul asked him. He nodded. –Come inside my classroom and we will get you cleaned up. – Ga Eul said and lead him to her classroom. But what they didn't know was that Hyeon Suk was watching them from afar inside her car, she was angry because they didn't get Ga Eul but she was more angry at her brother who went to go protect her like if she was his girlfriend or something.

-Wait a minute, Tae Suk might have a little crush on Ga Eul.- Hyeon Suk said to herself and then took off somewhere.

…..

Yi Jung was waiting for his grandfather inside his office, while he was waiting he started to look around. There was a book on top of his grandfather's desk, it was more like a photo album Yi Jung grabbed it and was starting to look through it. There were pictures of his grandfather with his father, his grandfather was like in his early 30's and his father was like 14, they looked happy. Then Yi Jung turned to the next picture and it was baby Yi Jung and his brother who was 3 years old, his grandfather was in the middle of them smiling and on top of the picture it said "These kids are going to give me a hard time. ^.^" Yi Jung smiled and he remembered that when he was three years old and his brother six years old his grandfather would always play hide and seek with them in their backyard. Yi Jung kept on turning the pages and found a picture of a woman who had long black hair and round eyes and was smiling big it looked like she was 23 or something. Yi Jung took out the picture from the album and looked at it closely, but he didn't really have a chance to because the door opened and he quickly put the book back on the desk and put the picture in his pocket. Grandfather So quickly came in and saw that Yi Jung was standing by his desk and shouted. –Sit down!- Grandfather So angrily said and sat on the couch and Yi Jung sat down on the other side of the couch.

-Yi Jung do you know why I called you here? – Grandfather said more calmly. Yi Jung just stared at him and shook his head. Grandfather So smiled a little and put pictures on the table.

-Explain this?- Grandfather asked. Yi Jung looked at the pictures and it was him and Ga Eul having their romantic dinner last night and one of them had him putting the ring on her finger and many more.

-You are sending people to spy on me now.- Yi Jung said.

-Why did you give that ring to that girl, you are engage Yi Jung that ring should go on Hyeon Suk not on that girl.

-Grandpa, no matter what you say I am not going to marry someone that I don't love. And I don't care how many times I have to tell you that I am not going to get married with Hyeon Suk.- Yi Jung said standing up and before Grandfather So could say something Hyun Sub entered the room and bowed to his father.

-Hyun Sub what are you doing here?- asked Grandfather So asked.

-Father, I came here to ask you for a favor. Can you give him a chance with her?- Hyun Sub asked. –Ga Eul is a great girl and I know you will like her. Just give them a chance, please.

Yi Jung looked confused and was wondering why his father was doing this. Grandfather So looked at Yi Jung and then at his son.

-Fine I will let you date her but I don't want you to get married with her yet not until you get my approval.- Grandfather So said.

-Thank You grandfather.- Yi Jung bowed and walked out the door. Hyun Sub watched his son walk out the door and he too had a smile on his face.

-Why did you ask me that? –Grandfather So asked curiously.

-I just don't want him to be like me, a man who gives up quickly and forgets about his family. – Hyun Sub said. –Well I got to go. – He bowed at his father and went out.

Yi Jung was standing by the door and it seemed he was waiting for his father to come out. Hyun Sub was surprise that he was standing there.

-What are you still doing here?- Hyun Sub asked.

-Well since you helped me to get out of this mess, I will treat you with some lunch.- Yi Jung said. Hyun Sub was going to say something but Yi Jung beat him to it.-Didn't you say that you wanted to get closer with your son's. Just come with me. – Yi Jung walked forward and his father followed. Hyun Sub really liked it, he really wants to get close with kids again that's why he is going to try to do everything to win them back.

….

Ga Eul got a paper towel and wet it, she brought it over to Tae Suk and handed it to him. Tae Suk gladly received it and started to wipe his face to get some egg yolk off. He sat down on a little chair and Ga Eul sat next to him, they were quite.

-Thank you, Tae Suk. I didn't know that was coming to me. – Ga Eul said with a chuckle. Tae Suk smiled and then faded.

-Do you know who those girls were? – Tae Suk asked looking at her.

-Fans. So Yi Jung's fans.- Ga Eul responded. Tae Suk looked at her face and noticed she had something near her chin, he gave her the napkin. –Here, you have something on your chin.- Tae Suk said. Ga Eul got the napkin and wiped her chin. Tae Suk stood up and took out his hand to her.

-Let's go.- Tae Suk said.

-Where?- Ga Eul asked.

-I'm going to take you to where you were heading to before all this happen. – Tae Suk said.

-Oh but I'm not sure if she is still waiting. She probably left/- Ga Eul said sadly.

-I'm sure she still there, I will drop you off there. – Ga Eul took his hand and to stand up and let go.

-Fine.- Ga Eul said with a smile. They both left to where Ga Eul was going to meet up with Jan Di.

….

Later that day Hyeon Suk was at her brother's studio waiting for him. Finally the door open and it was Tae Suk that came in and was surprise to see Hyeon Suk at his art studio. He ignored her, he was angry at her.

-Where were you?- Hyeon Suk asked. Tae Suk got some papers out and places it on a table. –Yah! Don't ignore me!- She shouted.

-You know where I was, if you only saw me. Tell me what were you thinking planning something like that, those girls could of get into a big trouble. –Tae Suk said.

-But what business do have with Ga Eul ….Omo! You like her don't you. – Hyeon Suk said laughing.

-What you're crazy? I don't like Ga Eul she has a boyfriend.

-And that boyfriend is my fiancé.- Hyeon Suk said. –Next time don't get involve in things that don't concern you. – She left the studio. Tae Suk was standing there thinking what could possibly be next.

….

Grandfather So was at his office and called in his assistant. –Dae Hyun!- He called out.

-Yes sir.- Dae Hyun walked in and bowed to Grandfather So. –Is there something wrong?

-No, I just wanted to ask you for a favor. – Grandfather So said. –I want you to keep an eye out on my grandson and his girlfriend Ga Eul.

-Yes sir, I will.- Dae Hyun bowed and left the room. Grandfather So was looking out the window and he could see the whole city because of his tall building. –I hope Yi Jung knows what he is doing. – Grandfather So said.

To Be Continued….

A/N : Aww do you guys want me to finish this story or do you want me to continue it with some more surprises in it? Well you guys tell me in the reviews, hope you enjoyed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

Ga Eul was sitting on her couch with her arms wrapped around her legs. She took a shower after she came back from her meeting with Jan Di. Sitting down thinking of Tae Suk, how he saved her from those awful girls but why did he save her though, that was Ga Eul thought.

-Should I treat him for what he did?- Ga Eul asked. She grabbed her phone from the coffee table and looked for Tae Suk's number. -I will just buy him lunch and that would be it.- Ga Eul send him a message. Ga Eul was waiting for him to reply and soon she got a message from him saying yes, he would like that very much. Ga Eul smiled and put her phone down; someone was knocking on the door.

-Who could it be?- Ga Eul said as she went to go open the door and it was Eun Jae. -Eun Jae what brings here?- Ga Eul asked.

-I just came here to talk to you. - Eun Jae said. Ga Eul opened the door wider so she could come in, Eun Jae stepped in.

-Do you want to grab a coffee?- Eun Jae asked. Ga Eul looked at her confusingly.

-Sure, let me just grab my bag. And we will be heading out.- Ga Eul said.

...

Yi Jung was sitting across from his father, they were in a restaurant where only the rich could go. Yi Jung would always like coming to these kind of places but ever since he met Ga Eul, his taste has changed.

-How is the museum?- HYun Sub asked.

-Its doing alright.- Yi Jung answered. There was silence; YI Jung didn't really know what to say to his father. Hyun Sub looked at his son and was seeing how grown he is, he really hated himself for not being there for him when he was going through all the problems alone.

-Thank you so much for talking to grandpa.- Yi Jung said.

-Of course anything for my sons.- Hyun Sub said.- Ga Eul is really a great girl.

-I know.- Yi Jung said smiling. The food came in and the waiters placed their food on the table. -Please eat.- Yi Jung said.

-You should come by my studio maybe we could work on a piece. - Hyun Sub said as he grabbed his fork and put some food in his mouth.

-Yeah, sure.- Yi Jung said. Yi Jung thought about giving his father a chance, maybe he is not that of bad guy anymore.

...

Eun Jae was waiting for Ga Eul to bring the coffee to their table. Ga Eul soon brought the coffee to the table and handed Eun Jae coffee.

-So what did you want to talk about?- Ga Eul asked as she sat down. Eun Jae took a sip of her coffee and placed on the table.

-I wanted to talk to you about Yi Jung.- Eun Jae said.

-What's wrong?- Ga Eul asked.

-I heard what's going on and I just want you to be careful with Yi Jung's grandfather. I know how their family could be because I grew up beside them; they could be capable of making your life miserable. That's why I need you to be careful with….- Eun Jae stopped talking because something caught her eye, it was Hyeon Suk with Hyerim barely coming inside the shop. Ga Eul turned around to see what she was looking at, she saw it was Hyeon Suk. Hyeon Suk also saw them but she just ignored them and moved along. Ga Eul turned back to Eun Jae.

-That's Yi Jung's fiancé, right?- Eun Jae asked. Ga Eul nodded her head sadly. –I remember her from when we were small. In school she would chase Yi Jung a lot but he would treat her badly she wouldn't stopped chasing him until she had to leave to study for a model.- Eun Jae said. Eun Jae looked at her watch to check the time, it was 6:30. –Well I have to get going. C'mon I will take you home.- Eun Jae said as she stood up from her chair.

-Ani, it's okay. I need to stop by somewhere and it close from here.- Ga Eul said as she stood up.

-Alright, I will see you later then.- Eun Jae said. They both walk out the door and went their separate ways. Ga Eul didn't want a ride, she didn't want to go home yet she still wanted to have some fresh air and think about what had happen earlier today. She passed by many buildings until she saw Yi Jung and his dad coming out of a restaurant, Ga Eul got a little closer just to make sure if it was him and she is not getting him confuse with some other guy. Hyun Sub was the first one to notice her, he pointed at her so Yi Jung could turn around and see her. Yi Jung turned and saw Ga Eul in front of him. –Ga Eul, what are you doing here?- Yi Jung asked her. Ga Eul looked at IL Hyun sub and wondered why Yi Jung was with his father, since he doesn't like to be near him. She bowed at Hyun Sub and so did he.

-Ga Eul, you didn't answer my question.- Yi Jung said.

-I just came out here for some fresh air. – Ga Eul said.

-Well I have to get going, Yi Jung. Don't forget to tell Ga Eul about the news and don't forget to stop by my studio. Goodbye Ga Eul, have a nice day.- Hyun Sub bowed at Ga Eul and started to walk away. Yi Jung held Ga Eul's hand and locked his fingers with hers.

-Where do you want to go?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul looked up at Yi Jung and let out a big sigh.

-What's wrong?- Yi Jung asked worriedly.

-Nothing's wrong. How was your day?- Ga Eul asked. They both started to walk holding hands, just like Ga Eul likes it.

-My day went well. I went to my grandfather's office and…-

-Your grandfather? – Ga Eul says. – Yi Jung ah I'm really scared of your grandfather, I'm scared that he might treat me like the way Jun Pyo's mother would treat Jan Di. – Ga Eul said. Yi Jung stopped walking and gave her a smile, he cupped her face with his hands. –Ga Eul…my grandfather might be a scary man but deep inside he has a really warm heart. You know why?- Ga Eul shook her head. –He accepted us!- Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul's eyes widened and got out of Yi Jung's hands. –Really?- Ga Eul said happily.

Yi Jung nodded his head.- But he wants to get to know you and then he might really accept us. And if he doesn't I will still be with you no matter what, okay?- Yi Jung said. Yi Jung pulled her close and gave her hug; he put his chin up on top of her head while her face was on his chest and she hugged back.

-How was your day?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul picked up her head to look up at Yi Jung, he looked down at her and saw that something must have happen to her. –Did something happen?- he asked.

-Yi Jung ah, do girls still follow you around?- Ga Eul asked. Yi Jung let go of Ga Eul and scratched his forehead.

-Did some girls tell you something?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul nodded her head.

-Yes, they looked angry and told me to get away from you because you're theirs.- Ga Eul said.

-But they didn't try to hurt you did they?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul lied and shook her head.

Yi Jung kissed her on the forehead and looked at her in the eyes. –Next time when those girls come to you again, just call me and I will be right there as soon as possible. And besides I'm your bodyguard.- Yi Jung gave her one more kiss on the lips.

00000?0

Next day morning Yi Jung was getting ready to go work on a new piece for the next auction that he has next week. As he was putting on his coat, he felt something in his pocket. He took out a picture; it was the picture that he had found on his grandfather's album. There was a knock on his door and IL Hyun came in.

-Are you coming down to eat or what?- IL Hyun notice he was staring at a picture and went to check what it was and saw it was a girl. –Who is that? – He asked. Yi Jung turned and barely notices that his brother had come in.

-Hyung, when did you come in? – Yi Jung asked. IL Hyun ignored his question and pointed to the picture.

-Who is that girl?- He asked one more time. –Yah! Are you cheating on Ga Eul?!

Yi Jung got a little shock and gave him a look –What did you say? Yah, I'm not like that anymore!- Yi Jung shouted. IL Hyun laughed of how his face looked. Yi Jung rolled his eyes and look back at the picture. –I found this yesterday in one of the albums that our grandfather has in his office. I never seen or remember this lady around…have you?- Yi Jung gave the picture to his brother, IL Hyun looked at the girl carefully.

-She seems a little familiar.- IL Hyun said as he handed back the picture to Yi Jung.-Let's go down to eat breakfast, mom is waiting.

-Alright let's go down. – Yi Jung said and he put the picture inside of his drawer and both of them went down to go eat.

Yi Jung and his brother went out to the garden where Eun Jae and their mother were. Yi Jung's mother had always like to eat outside if it was a beautiful day. Ho Sook notices her two sons were coming while she was preparing the food at the table.

-Hurry up you two, the food might get cold. – Ho Sook said. Yi Jung sat next to his mother and IL Hyun gave a kiss to his wife and sat down next to her.

-Where were you last night?- Ho Sook asked.

-I was with Ga Eul.- Yi Jung said as he drank out of his orange juice.

-Really I haven't seen her in a long time. Why don't you bring her over today for lunch?- Ho Sook asked.

-I don't think she can today. She told me she is going to have lunch with a friend.- Yi Jung said. Ho Sook put on a sad face.- Really? Oh my, Yi Jung I almost forgot! What did you grandfather tell you when you went to go see him?

-He told me that he would put the arrange marriage on hold and he would give me and Ga Eul a chance. – Yi Jung said happily. –And it was all thanks to dad.

-Your dad?- Ho Sook asked confusingly. IL Hyun stopped eating for a moment and looked at Yi Jung.

-Yes, he was the one that asked grandfather to give us a chance.- Yi Jung said.

-Why would he do that?- IL Hyun asked.

-He says he wants to be a better father to us and make up the time he had lost with us.- Yi Jung said. IL Hyun wiped his mouth with his napkin. –Well I have to get going, I'm going to be late for opening the shop.- IL Hyun said standing and left the table. Yi Jung watch his brother leave he did understand why he would act like this when it would come to their dad. Yi Jung stood up from the table.

-Well I have to go to the studio to work on a new piece for the auction.- Yi Jung said.- I will see you later. Bye mom and Eun Jae. – Yi Jung bowed to be dismiss from the table. And he was off to go work on his piece.

000000000

Ga Eul was waiting for Tae Suk in front of his studio. He had called her to come out a bit early and to meet him in front of his studio because he wanted to show her something. A few minutes later Tae Suk finally arrived and saw Ga Eul sitting down on the bench that he has right there by the door.

-Did you wait long enough?- He asked.

-Ani, I just came a few minutes ago but I wasn't waiting that long.- Ga Eul said as stand up.- What were you going to show me? – She asked. Tae took out his keys from his pocket and unlock the door. –C'mon I'll show you.- Tae Suk said as he opened the door. They both walked in, Tae Suk told Ga Eul to wait right there by the door and she did. Tae Suk headed to the back and came back with a huge covered portrait.

-I want you to close your eyes.- Tae Suk said. Ga Eul sighed and closed her eyes shut. Tae Suk carefully removed the white cloth that was covering the portrait. –Open them.- He said. Ga Eul opened her eyes and what she saw was the painting Tae Suk did of her, he got every detail of her and the background too. It was like if she was there again. Ga Eul smiled and looked at Tae Suk. –Wow, you got talent Tae Suk. I really like it, it is very amazing.- Ga Eul said.

-Well I'm glad you like it because I'm going to sell it at an auction that it's in two weeks.- Tae Suk said.

-That's great. You really did a great job on this.- Ga Eul said. Tae Suk got the white cloth and covered it and went to put it on the back.

-So where do you want to go eat? – Ga Eul asked.

-I want some Italian food, right now. –Tae Suk said knowing that Italian is very expensive; he just wanted to see Ga Eul's expression.

-What? I can't afford that right now… I'm sorry Tae Suk. – Ga Eul said worriedly.

-Ga Eul, I'm just kidding. Surprise me of whatever you want to buy me.- Tae Suk said.

Ga Eul chuckled a little of him messing with her like that. –Araso, let's go.- Ga Eul said and they both went to go eat.

0000000000

Yi Jung was molding his clay in the wheel and was very focused on this piece. He wanted this one to be much more than the other ones. Yi Jung had always been passionate about his pottery it was the only thing that would keep his mind off of things, like when he was small when he had problems with family.

-Wow! You are working hard on this one.- Woo Bin said walking in. Yi Jung looked up at his friend and laughed, he stopped the wheel. –Woo Bin ah, what brings you here?- Yi Jung asked.

-I just wanted to stop by to see my friend.- Woo Bin said. –Since we are all busy now a days , we can't even hang out like we use to.

-True. Well since I'm hungry, do you want to go eat?- Yi Jung asked his friend.

-Fine, should we call the other two?- Woo Bin said.

-I don't think so, Jun Pyo is busy with his wedding and Ji Hoo only hangs out with So Min now a days. – Yi Jung said.

-Fine, let's go.- Woo Bin said.

…..

Ga Eul and Tae Suk had arrived in a restaurant and they were enjoying their food. –Do you like it?- Ga Eul asked. Tae Suk swallowed his food and nodded his head.

-So much better than Italian food.- He said jokingly. Ga Eul laughed at his comment and put some food in her mouth.

-But why did you want to have lunch with me?- Tae Suk asked.

-I wanted to thank you for saving me from those girls.- Ga Eul said. Tae Suk gave her a smile of 'it was nothing' and they both were eating. Ga Eul heard the door open because of the bell that was on top of the door. –Hello, welcome.- The lady that worked there welcomed the customers. Ga Eul turned around and then her eyes widened, she was shock to see Yi Jung and Woo Bin in here but Yi Jung also spotted her and saw that she was with her friend who was a guy.

-Yi Jung ah! What are you doing here?- Ga Eul asked him as she stood up.

-The same thing that you are doing here.- Yi Jung said but he wouldn't take his eyes off of Tae Suk, he remembered of how he found Ga Eul and him together in front of her house and now here in this restaurant. Tae Suk stood up as well and went over to Yi Jung and gave out his hand to Yi Jung. –So we meet again Yi Jung.- Tae Suk said. Yi Jung ignored his hand and instead he grabbed Ga Eul's hand. –Woo Bin, I'm sorry but we have to do this some other time.- Yi Jung said and dragged Ga Eul out of there.

Woo Bin looked at Tae Suk.- You shouldn't mess with that girl, if you don't want any trouble.- Woo Bin told him.

…..

-Yah! Yi Jung ah, you're hurting me!.- Ga Eul shouted. Yi Jung took her far away from the store and let go of her. –That was very rude, Yi Jung ah! You didn't let me even say goodbye to him!- Ga Eul yelled.

-You were with a guy! Don't you know how angry I get, when I see you with a guy and with the same guy that I found you with the other time!- Yi Jung yelled.

-Still it's like if you don't even trust me! – Ga Eul yelled. –I just had lunch with him that's all!

-Ga Eul.- Yi Jung calmed down a little and started to speak in a soft voice.- I'm sorry but you got to understand. Would you like seeing me having lunch with other woman? – Yi Jung asked her. Ga Eul started to understand what he was trying to say and shook her head. Yi Jung grabbed her and hugged her.

-I just want you to trust me, Yi Jung. You're the only man that I would want and love and you should know that.- Ga Eul said.

-Alright then, I'm sorry I acted that way. I love you so much. Are you still hungry?- Yi Jung said.

-Well your stomach is growling and I didn't get to eat nothing. Where do you want to go?- Ga Eul asked.

-I will take you somewhere where you haven't been before.- Yi Jung said.

To Be Continued ….


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di 's day had come there wedding was beautiful, Jan Di looked so wonderful in her wedding dress. Everything was perfect; paparazzi were all over the room. Yi Jung and Ga Eul were watching their friends getting married, it was just amazing.

Soon the wedding was over and the wedded couple left somewhere for their honeymoon. When Jan Di threw her bouquet, the person who caught it was Jae Kyung. Sadly it wasn't Ga Eul but that was okay because she doesn't need some luck like that to marry someone. Yi Jung and Ga Eul had gone to the studio because he had to show her a new piece that he was working on. He showed her the piece and she was very amaze, it didn't really look like the pieces he had done before it had something that she just can't figure what the piece had but she loved it.

-What do you think?- Yi Jung asked as he slid his arms to Ga Eul's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

-I like it, is it this piece that you're going to sell at the auction on Saturday.- Ga Eul said feeling his breath on her neck. She turned around and hugged him and then he rested his chin on her head.

-What is it? – He says. Ga Eul shrugged her shoulder. –I just wanted to hug you.- Ga Eul said. Yi Jung lowered his head and gave her a kiss on the lips. He was giving her a passionate kiss and soon she followed. She put her arms around his neck and then he was sliding his hands down but stopped his hands before they reach somewhere. They stopped kissing and were looking at each other's eyes, smiled at each other and then Yi Jung picked her up bridal style and took her up to a room that he has, he put her gently on the bed and went back to kissing. They didn't know why they were feeling like this, was it because of the wedding, but there was one thing they knew, they were going to be together throughout the night.

…..

Two days has passed and Ga Eul opened her eyes it was morning and she had to get ready because she had an important lunch meeting with Yi Jung's family. When she got out of bed for a second she felt dizzy and then she ran to the bathroom, she puked. She thought that she must of ate something bad in the night and as soon as she felt a little better, she went to go eat something, a couple of minutes she received a message from Yi Jung: "I will be picking you up at 1, so be ready at that time." Ga Eul finished her food and looked at the time, it was 11:40. She has been waking up so late lately since the schools are in a break for a couple of weeks. Ga Eul went to pick out an outfit to wear.

Yi Jung had picked up Ga Eul at 1 like he had said. They were having lunch at a restaurant, where Yi Jung's grandfather reserved. The couple was holding hands as they went inside the restruant and waitress led them to where the rest of the family is. Once they arrived Ga Eul saw Yi Jung's parents, IL Hyun, Eun Jae, and Grandfather So. She bowed at all of them, IL Hyun stood up and opened a chair for Ga Eul. –Come on in, Ga Eul.- He says. Ga Eul went to go sit down and Yi Jung followed.

-Now that we are all here, should we eat?- Hyun Sub said as he grabbed a fork. Grandfather was just staring at Ga Eul and it was making her nervous. Everybody kept on eating and then she joined them.

-Yi Jung, have you met her parents yet?- Grandfather So asked him. Ga Eul looked up to Grandfather So.

-Ani, not yet. I am planning to do that later on.- Yi Jung said as he drank out of his wine. Grandfather So had a very serious face on him. –How are you going to do that? When her parents aren't here.- Grandfather So said. Ga Eul coughed a little. Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and didn't know what his grandpa was talking about.

-What do you mean they are not here?- Yi Jung asked. Everyone felt the bad atmosphere going around them.

-She hasn't told you? I thought she tells you everything.- Grandfather So said. Ga Eul knew where this was going but she can't believe how bad this is turning out to be.-Well her parent passed away barely a couple of months ago, in fact they passed away a month before you came back. They were going to a trip and they crashed with a truck.- Grandfather So kept on going. Ga Eul's eyes started to get watery, remembering the accident.

-Father, stop it!.- Hyun Sub shouted.

-I'm just telling Yi Jung, my grandson. How is he going to marry a girl if she doesn't tell him everything?- Grandfather So says. Ga Eul stood up and as soon as she was about to take a step she fainted but luckily for her Yi Jung caught her. –Ga Eul? Are you okay?- Yi Jung said as he shook her. Ho Sook went to Ga Eul's side and looked at her. –Yi Jung, take her to the hospital quickly. We will see you there.- Ho Sook said. Yi Jung picked her up and ran to the car as fast as he could. Soon as he got to the car, he put her on the passenger side and put on the seatbelt. He started to drive fast to the hospital.

…..

Yi Jung was waiting outside the room with his family and also with his grandfather. The doctor was coming their way and Yi Jung was waiting for the doctor to say something. –Well she is okay; she just fainted because she was in a lot of stress. All she needs is a little rest.- The doctor said and he was on his way. Yi Jung felt relieve that it wasn't something serious.

A couple of minutes before the doctor went to talk to Yi Jung: Ga Eul was laying on the bed holding cotton of alcohol up her nose. The doctor came inside and smiled at her. –How are you feeling Ga Eul? - The doctor asked.

-I'm feeling better. - Ga Eul answered.-What is wrong with me, doctor?

-Well Ga Eul…Congratulations, you're pregnant.- The doctor said. Ga Eul sat up straight and was shock what he said. Ga Eul smiled and then it went away because she gave it a little thought, what would happen if his grandpa find out bad things could happen.

-Well I need to tell your family what is wrong with you and let them come in.- The doctor was about to head out until she stopped him. –Ani, can I tell them myself when I head out.- Ga Eul told him. –Just tell them that I fainted for some reason. Please.- The doctor looked at Ga Eul and nodded his head and walked out the door. Ga Eul got her bag and put on her heels and headed out.

-Ga Eul? Are you okay?- Ho Sook asked as she saw her coming their way. Ga Eul nodded her head and Ho Sook gave her a hug. –That's a relief.- Ho Sook said.

-Are you really, okay?- Yi Jung asked her. Ga Eul nodded her head and looked at everyone but she forgot that Yi Jung's grandfather wasn't there. –I have something to say.- Ga Eul started, everyone looked at her and were waiting for her to say something.-I'm…pregnant.- Everyone couldn't believe what she was saying right, especially Yi Jung.

-Ga Eul are you for reals?- Eun Jae asked.

-Congrats.- IL Hyun said.

-Really! You made my day just by saying, Congrat!- Ho Sook shouted in excitedly.

-Are you really?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung and smiled; he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Everyone was very happy except for one person Grandfather So, he clapped his hands and everybody looked at him.

-Do you think by getting pregnant I'm going to accept you two of getting married!- Grandfather says.-This is all you're doing, isn't it Ga Eul? – He asked.

-Ani, grandfather it's not like that, I wouldn't have gotten pregnant just to get in your family, I am not that type of person. – Ga Eul said.

-I am not going to let my grandson marry a woman like you!-Grandfather So yelled.

-That is not your decision to make!- Yi Jung yelled. –We will be leaving now. I will see you guys at home or not.- Yi Jung took Ga Eul by the hand and took her away from there.

-Father why don't let those two be?- Ho Sook asked. –She is pregnant and they have to get married now for the baby.

-My grandson won't be getting married with a girl like that. – Grandfather So said. –And I could assure you of that.- He just walked away with his security guards.

…..

The couple was in Yi Jung's car in front of the beach it was night time already, looking at the ocean that had amazing colors because of the lights of the cities.

-Why didn't you tell me?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul didn't want to talk about that but he deserves an explanation, she knows that he feels bad because she didn't tell him. –I didn't want to tell you because you were busy with your studies at that time. And if I did, you would of come and you would have been distracted.- Ga Eul said. –I told Ji Hoo and Woo Bin not to tell you because for that reason. – Ga Eul's eyes started to tear up again. –I'm sorry.

Yi Jung got her hand and kissed it, and he knew that she was just thinking about him. –For now on tell me everything, okay.- Yi Jung said and leaned and gave a peck to her lips.-Now we just have to worry about that baby that is inside of you.- Yi Jung said as he touched her stomach.

0000000

Ga Eul was coming from the grocery store, when she was coming back she noticed some people were at her house. She saw that people were taking out stuff from her house and she quickly ran to them, there she the man who was in charge of the men who were taking out all of her belongings.

-Excuse me but what do you think are doing to my stuff?- Ga Eul asked the man.

-We were order to take out your stuff, someone already bought this place from you.-The man said.

-Who order you to do this?- Ga Eul asked.

-Aish, you really don't know. Look if you have a problem go ask the man who order to do this and if you don't who he is, it is Mr. So the third rich man alive. – The man said. Ga Eul couldn't believe this was happening, how could he do this? –Can you give me a minute?- Ga Eul says, she gets her phone from her bag and she dials Yi Jung's number.

-Yeah Ga Eul?- Yi Jung picks up his phone.

-Where are you at?- Ga Eul asked.

-I'm going to your place, right now.- Yi Jung says. –Why?

-Then hurry, please.- Ga Eul said and hanged up. Yi Jung stepped on the gas to go faster; he wasn't that far from her house. Soon he got there, he noticed the furniture outside of the house. He got off the car and saw Ga Eul sitting on the porch steps with her phone on her hand. He sat next to her and to be honest he already knew that this was his grandfather's doing.

-I'm sorry.- Yi Jung says. –I didn't know he would do this….- Yi Jung was caught off by Ga Eul, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. –I will find a place, don't worry.- Ga Eul said. Yi Jung smiled at her, he loved that about her, she is a strong girl and he needs someone like that by his side. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

-Let's go find a place for you. – Yi Jung said.

-No, I don't want you to buy me a place for me besides I know this lady who rents this place and it's not that expensive.- Ga Eul said.

-Oh c'mon don't you want to live somewhere nice.- Yi Jung said. Ga Eul shook her head and smiled. –Fine, lets go see that lady. – Yi Jung said and they both went to go get a place for Ga Eul. The place wasn't that big or too small it was perfect for Ga Eul for the time being. It was more of an apartment it just had one room, one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. Yi Jung called some people to bring Ga Eul stuff in and she felt comfortable in that place. While they were enjoying the place, Yi Jung had to leave the place early because he had business to take care of with his grandfather.

To Be Continued… Review please :D


	30. This is not a chapter!

I'm Back! Sorry if I haven't been uploading. I made a promise to finish the story and I am going to finish it. I will upload soon….


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30.

-Did you have to go that far?!- Yi Jung said angrily as he barged into his grandfather's office who was standing by the window watching the city. Grandfather So turned around and went to his desk and sat down on his chair.

-I hope that will make her understand that we are not an easy family. Yi Jung ah, you are different and she is. It just doesn't match.- Grandfather So said softly.

-What? How could you say that, when she is going to have a child of mine.-Yi Jung said. When Yi Jung said the word "child" Grandfather So temper went high.

-If you don't stop seeing her, I will make her life difficult! Is that what you want for her! I won't accept her into the family! –Grandfather So yelled.

Yi Jung smirked. –You won't be able to.- Yi Jung said.

-Why?-Grandfather So asked.

-I will be beside her and protect her and my child from you. And if you don't want to accept her to the family that's your loss.- Yi Jung said and walked out of the room.

…

Ga Eul was putting stuff away into her new home. She opened a bow where it had a lot of pictures of her and her family; she decided not to take it out since there won't be any place to put them. She was putting more stuff away and putting them in their place.

-Ga Eul?- Yi Jung called out her name while knocking the door, she opened the door for him.

-You haven't gone home?- Ga Eul asked. Yi Jung entered and sat down on a chair.

-Why? I want to help you put away stuff into your new home.- Yi Jung said. Ga Eul looked around and saw there was nothing he could do because she was done anyway.

-Well I'm already done. How about we go out and walk in the night? – Ga Eul asked. Yi Jung grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, he stood up and looked down to her and caresses her cheeks and he gave her a peck. –Let's go then.- Yi Jung said and they both went to go for a walk.

000000000000

Next day at a very expensive hotel, the workers were setting up chairs for the auction that they prepared for the artists that would sell their piece and people would buy them for a lot of money. Most people were coming because of So Yi Jung's pottery; everyone wants an artwork of him in their home. Wealthy people started to come and were seated in their seats and had their money ready.

An orange sports car stopped in front of the hotel and a famous artist got out of the car, it was the flower boy So Yi Jung. He went to go open the door of the passenger side and a beautiful girl came out, Ga Eul, wearing a purple dress and her hair was done beautifully. Yi Jung took her by the hand, they both walked inside. Minutes later another handsome young man came to the auction, Lee Tae Suk. Most people would buy his painting.

-Ga Eul, do you wants some water?- Yi Jung asked as he got a glass of wine of a waitress that passed by.

-I'm okay, but tell me what am I doing here again?- Ga Eul asked.

-Well since you are going to be my wife in the future, you are going to have to be present in every auction, every time I sell a piece.- Yi Jung whispered to her ear.

-But what if I can't make it to all of them…Are you going to force me to come, like you did today?- Ga Eul said playfully. Early in the day, Yi Jung arrive at her new home and dragged her out and took her to some salon where they could put her makeup and dress her up in a well dress. He was in such a hurry that he didn't have time to explain to her what was going on.

-Of course.- Yi Jung said playfully as well. Yi Jung was smiling and laughing with Ga Eul until a voice ruined his mood.

-Ga Eul! - Tae Suk walked up as he spotted her, he really didn't notice Yi Jung. Ga Eul, who still had a smile on her face, greeted him.

-Tae Suk! What are you doing here?- Ga Eul asked.

-I'm here for the auction. –Tae Suk said. Yi Jung just stood there without saying a word; in his head it was going crazy. 'Who does this guy think he is?!' 'Why is he talking to Ga Eul, right in front of him?', but if he were to say something Ga Eul would get angry.

-Well I have to go, I have people waiting for me.- Tae Suk said and Ga Eul waved bye to him and turned to Yi Jung and saw him drinking his wine really fast. She quickly took it away from him and Yi Jung looked at her shockingly.

-Yah, are you trying to get drunk before the betting.- Ga Eul said.

-I didn't realize that he left.- Yi Jung said as he got back the glass from her and finish it. Ga Eul knew that he got jealous of Tae Suk and she just giggled. They heard the announcement that they were going to start the betting, Yi Jung put his hand on Ga Eul's back and led her where to be.

-Stand here and be pretty, okay?- Yi Jung said as he patted her head and gave her smile. Ga Eul noticed that she was standing in a corner where mostly no one can see her because of a big plant is covering her.

-Why? Am I playing hide and seek?- Ga Eul asked.

-That's right. I don't want any of these men here looking at my fiancée or else I'm going to beat them.- Yi Jung said straightforward. Ga Eul got out of the corner and gently hit him on his shoulder. Yi Jung laughed and led her right way but then Ga Eul stopped walking, Yi Jung looked at her and saw that she was looking pale. –What's wrong?- He asked. Ga Eul covered her mouth and ran to the restroom because she had morning sickness. Yi Jung knew what was going on because lately he has been hearing Jun Pyo's stories of how Jan Di is always throwing up on him. Yi Jung was going to go after her but he heard that the announcer called his name and he had to go up.

He presented his pot that he had been working on since the day he came back. Everyone saw how glamorous it was and of course they wanted it because of it was made from the great potter So Yi Jung. Everyone started to bid for it, people went from thousand to million until an old lady called it and said that she would pay double for what everyone wants to pay and it was sold to her. Yi Jung was going to go check up on Ga Eul but he heard the name Lee Tae Suk, Tae Suk was going to sell his painting that he too was working on. Yi Jung saw that Ga Eul was already coming and he went to her side.

-Are you okay?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul nodded her head and grabbed her stomach and smiled. Tae Suk was talking about the painting that was still covered with a piece of cloth and when he uncovered it, the painting was beautiful in everybody's eyes and they were calling out numbers like crazy. Ga Eul's face on the painting was beautiful and she made the painting worth buying for. Yi Jung was surprise that Ga Eul was the painting and he was getting angry that everyone were calling out numbers but what got him more angry was that it was mostly guys bidding for it. He hate the thought of a guy having a painting of Ga Eul in his house. Ga Eul even saw how it was going wild for the painting. This one guy called a number and Yi Jung saw who the man was and he was the owner of a jewelry company and Yi Jung knew that the man was a porn attic. Yi Jung called out that was tripled of the number that the porn attic said. It was sold to Yi Jung, Ga Eul was surprise that he bought it. Yi Jung went up and grabbed the painting and glared at Tae Suk, Yi Jung walked out with the painting and with his girl.

….

Yi Jung parked in front of Namsan tower and got of the car to get some fresh air. Ga Eul got out as well and she didn't know what was wrong with him, why he got out like that.

-When did you do that?- Yi Jung asked calmly.

-It was a favor but I don't understand why you are getting upset over this.- Ga Eul said. Yi Jung didn't want to yell because of the health of the baby. –Ga Eul, didn't you see that mostly every guy in there wanted the painting, in their house hanging, my fiancée's face on some guy's wall.- Yi Jung said. –Especially that filthy jewelry owner!- Yi Jung finally shouted. Ga Eul finally got his point and just wanted to end this, she wasn't in the mood of fighting.

-I'm sorry, I won't do it again. – Ga Eul said. Yi Jung holds her hand and said –I don't like fighting. I am a jealous person. I just don't want anyone else to have you, not even a single piece of you.

-Yi Jung.- Ga Eul was touch of what he said and she hugged him. He hugged her tight but then Ga Eul was feeling a little sick again that she didn't have time to cover her mouth, she threw up all over Yi Jung. Yi Jung saw that his clothes were covered in morning sickness vomit. Ga Eul covered her mouth and was surprise of what she did. –Omo, I'm sorry.- Ga Eul said.

-It's okay let's go to my house, my mom wanted me to bring you over for dinner anyways. I'll change there. Let's quickly go.- Yi Jung quickly opened the car door for her and she got in. They both headed to his house, Yi Jung was stepping on it because he couldn't bare the smell.

To Be continued…..


	32. Chapter 32

Hey there! I know I haven't been writing lately and I'm really sorry, jinja! Well I hope you guys forgive me and I also want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome and I love you guys enjoy this chapter…..

Chapter 31

Yi Jung helped Ga Eul get out of the car, they both got to Yi Jung's home to eat dinner and also for Yi Jung to take a quick shower because Ga Eul accidently threw up on him. Yi Jung and Ga Eul both went inside and noticed that no one was home yet. Butler Kim told them that his mother had to pick up some things from the grocery because she wanted to cook for the first time. Yi Jung brought Ga Eul up to his room for her not to be alone downstairs.

-You know I never brought no woman into my room before, you are going to be the first to go inside my room.-Yi Jung said to Ga Eul as he took her inside. Ga Eul saw that his room is very clean and very big, he also had a nice view outside of his window it was his mom's garden.

-I hope I will be the last woman too.-Ga Eul said smiling to him and hugging him, she doesn't know why she loves him so much and Yi Jung put his arms around her waist and looks down at her and caresses her face removing hair from her face. Yi Jung smelled the smell of vomit and he slowly released Ga Eul.

-Wait here while I go shower because I can't stand this smell right now.- Yi Jung said and went inside the bathroom. Ga Eul started to look around his room; she approached his desk because it seemed that he had picture frames and toy cars and planes. She saw a picture of a 5 year old Yi Jung at the beach, 8 year old Yi Jung with the other three boys, and a picture of Ga Eul of when they went to the trip when they were in high school. Ga Eul smiled at the things she was seeing but something caught her eye, it was a picture of a woman with long black hair and she was smiling as she was looking at something, Ga Eul thought the woman was very beautiful but the picture seemed it was taken a long time ago like during her grandpa's years. She was observing the picture until she heard the bathroom door open and she quickly put the picture back.

-What are you doing?-Yi Jung asks as he comes out with just a towel around his waist and his body was very wet and his six packs were showing, Ga Eul turns around quickly out of embarrassment. Yi Jung smirks at her reaction and he found it very adorable. –Yah, don't act like you haven't seen my body before, that's why you are carrying my child.- Yi Jung teased.

-But it's different between seeing your body right now and while doing it!- Ga Eul said covering her eyes. –Yah! Just put some clothes on before someone sees us!- Ga Eul said.

-But who is going to see us when no one is home. I mean the servants can't come inside the room without my approval.- Yi Jung said as he walks towards her and she steps back and back, she tripped and was about to fall but Yi Jung caught her, this moment takes them back when Yi Jung caught her in the studio while they were working on pottery and she took a step back and was about to fall and Yi Jung caught her and they were about to kiss but they were interrupted by a phone call.

-De Ja Vu. –Yi Jung said looking at her, he leaned down to give her a kiss but they were interrupted by a servant who came knocking on their door.

-Young Master, your mother arrived at the house and she told me to call you down. She will be waiting for you.- The servant said and left. Ga Eul slowly got away from Yi Jung and walked out the door.

….

-Mother what are you doing?- Ga Eul asked as she walks in the kitchen where Ho Sook is. Ho Sook was glad to see Ga Eul and hugged her.

-Aigoo Ga Eul I am trying to cook something for dinner. I started to take cooking classes while I was in the hospital to relieve stress for an activity that I would just do. But ever since I came back I couldn't do anything for the boys because I was busy of taking care of many things but now that I have time, today is the day. –Ho Sook said.

-Then what do I help you with mother.- Ga Eul said offering to help.

….

Yi Jung came down and saw the dinner table covered in a lot of food. He went to the kitchen to see what's going on and he see the two girls cooking a lot of food.

-What's all this?- Yi Jung asked.

-Yi Jung ah, are you ready to try what your mother cooked for you and your brother. –Ho Sook said.

-You cooked? Since when did you know how to cook?- Yi Jung asked.

-So Yi Jung, you will be amazed of what she cooked, so go and have a seat while we are done here.- Ga Eul said. Yi Jung listened to her and walked out of the kitchen as he went to the dining room he saw IL Hyun coming in.

-Hyung!- Yi Jung said hi –Where is Eun Jae? – noticing that she wasn't with him. IL Hyun had a worried expression on his face and some bruises as if he got into a fight or something and Yi Jung caught that. –What's wrong? Did something happen to Eun Jae?- Yi Jung asked worriedly.

-No nothing happened to her, she is still working. Where is mom?- IL Hyun asked. Yi Jung pointed to the kitchen. –Come out for a second I need to talk to you about something. – IL Hyun went outside and Yi Jung followed him to the garden.

-Really? Are you sure?- Yi Jung asked worriedly. IL Hyun nodded his head. –How did this happen? And how did you find out?

-Father came looking for me and he wanted to talk to me but instead we ended up arguing and I was about to leave when I heard smashing and that's when everything happen.-IL Hyun said.

-Where is father now?- Yi Jung asked

-In the hospital, I took him there because he got a really nasty beating from them. I would of called but I lost my phone.- IL Hyun said. –And I think father had talked to grandfather and I believe this is his doing.

Yi Jung couldn't believe what he was hearing but he knows that his father went to go talk to his grandfather about him and Ga Eul. Yi Jung ran to go to the hospital, when he went inside the house Ga Eul saw him running out of the house and got inside his car and took off burning wheel. Ga Eul wondered what was wrong with Yi Jung, and if he is okay with everything.

-IL Hyun, where did Yi Jung go?- Ho Sook asked.-Oh my? What happen to your face? Who did this to you?- Ho Sook said as she grabbed her son's face. –Where is Yi Jung going?

-Mom I'm alright but I need you and Ga Eul to come with me to the hospital.-IL Hyun said.

To Be Continued…..


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

Yi Jung ran as fast as he could to the entrance of the hospital he stopped in front of the desk and asked the secretary where his father was staying. The nurse gave him the room number and Yi Jung ran quickly to the room, as soon as he got there the door was already open and he saw his father lying in bed asleep. As much as Yi Jung hated his father and his mistakes that he has done to Yi Jung, Yi Jung still cared for his father. Yi Jung sat on a chair that was on the side of the bed and saw his dad's face beat up and covered in bruises. Yi Jung couldn't believe that his grandfather would go this far to hurt his own son and he also couldn't believe that his father went to fight for his love for Ga Eul. Yi Jung started to tear up; it broke his heart that his father got hurt because of him.

-Yi Jung ah?- Hyun Sub woke up by hearing his son crying next to him.-Why are you crying?- he asked.

Yi Jung looked up at his father. –Father, I'm sorry.- Yi Jung said crying. Hyun Sub rubbed Yi Jung's head. –My son, I have more things to be sorry for. You are at no fault of any kind.- Hyun Sub said starting to tear up. –I am sorry for not being a good father. I probably deserve this and you deserve happiness, I ruined your childhood and killed that smiling boy that was in you. I am sorry for giving you this kind of life to you kids, if I could go back and not made the mistakes that I made then you wouldn't go through this kind of things.- Hyun Sub said crying, Yi Jung was crying with him and Yi Jung knew that he was being sincere. –Yi Jung ah, can you please forgive me for all the wrong that I have done? Will you forgive me?- Hyun Sub begged and grabbed Yi Jung's hand and hold it tight. –Please forgive me son.- Hyun Sub sobbed and begged.

-Father, I forgive you! But please don't do this ever again!- Yi Jung said as he sobbed as well.

-My son you are really great and wise to forgive a person like me.- Hyun Sub said.

-Please! Stop talking and let's forget everything in the past.- Yi Jung said as he wiped off his tears. –Just rest.- Yi Jung said. Hyun Sub listened to him and he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Hyun Sub fell asleep and Yi Jung watched him while he rest. He went outside and saw that Ga Eul, IL Hyun, Eun Jae, and Ho Sook were waiting outside, and as soon as they saw Yi Jung come out they all got up.

-How is he?- Ho Sook asked worriedly. Yi Jung looked at his mom and he grabbed her face and gave her a smile. –He is doing okay.-Yi Jung said.

-I better go check on him. – Ho Sook said as she went inside the room.

-Eun Jae, let's go get some coffee from the cafeteria for all of us.-IL Hyun said.

-Yeah.- Eun Jae agreed and they both left. Ga Eul went up to Yi Jung and put her hand on his shoulder. –Is he alright?- She asked. Yi Jung grabbed her hand and put it on his cheek; he felt the warmth of her hand. –I love you.- Yi Jung said. Ga Eul gave him a smile and she put her other hand on his other cheek. –Me too.- And she gave him a kiss on his forehead. –Everything will be alright. – Ga Eul told him.

-He is hurt badly.- Yi Jung said. –He is doing all this to get to me! That man is not in right mind!- Yi Jung started to get angry, he sat down. Ga Eul knew what he was talking about; she did not like to see him like that, so she sits next to him and grabs both of his hands. She lay her head on his shoulder, and he fell asleep for a little bit.

…

A few moments, Ho Sook walked outside of the room and her eyes looked tired because she had been crying. She had a long conversation with Hyun Sub and they shared their feeling to each other.

-Mom? Are you okay?-Yi Jung asked.

-Yes I am fine.- Ho Sook said smiling. Ga Eul grabbed her by the arm and Eun Jae gave her a coffee and they lead her to the restroom to wipe away her running mascara she had under her eyes but before she left she told the boys that their wants to talk to them both. IL Hyun didn't want to go in because he didn't know what he should say, but Yi Jung grabbed his shoulder and gave him a smile that everything is going to be okay.

-Hyung, try to be easy on him.- Yi Jung said as they both went inside. Hyun Sub was still lying down but he was full awake.

-Father, how are you doing?- IL Hyun asked from all the way in the back.

-Why don't you come closer please, both of you.- Hyun Sub said. They both went to his side and he looked at them very close.

-You two have grown into two strong men. I am happy that you guys are doing alright without your father here to show you guys of being a man but instead I learned from you two. You boys make me proud, I love you both with all my heart.- Hyun Sub said.

-You should rest more, you aren't supposed to speak a lot.- IL Hyun said. –we will talk about us later just gets some rest.- IL Hyun put up his covers closer to his face so he won't be cold.

-Thank you son.- Hyun Sub said. –Yi Jung ah, don't ever leave that woman, she is a great one. Take care of her well since she is caring a baby of yours. Don't be like me on giving up your love just like I did your mother.-

-Yes father, now please rest.- Yi Jung said.

….

Yi Jung was taking Ga Eul home because he didn't want her to be there late since she has to work tomorrow. As he drove, Ga Eul didn't like the quietness but she knows that Yi Jung is in no mood of talking and she understands. Yi Jung parked outside of her apartment before Ga Eul got out of the car he went to open the door for her. –It's been a long day, right?- Yi Jung asked.

-Yeah.-Ga Eul agreed with him. –Well I will see you tomorrow.- Ga Eul was going to go inside but Yi Jung pulled her hand and hugged her, he didn't want to let go of her because he liked how it felt and because she takes his worries from him but that's what love does.

-Goodnight.- Yi Jung said.

-Goodnight.- Ga Eul said and she felt him hugging her tighter. They spent a few minutes hugging until they finally let go of each other and they both went on their way.

….

Ga Eul was inside of her classroom in her desk thinking of how Yi Jung was doing, she couldn't call him in the morning because she woke up late and was in a hurry to get to work. She had sent him a text but he hasn't text back. The kids were in recess, so she was in her break right now. Her phone got s text and quickly got her phone and checked, it wasn't from Yi Jung it was from an unknown number.

"Meet me at the coffee shop near to your school. Don't be late. ~Hyeon Suk"

Ga Eul wasn't sure if she wants to go but she is going to go see what she wants. Ga Eul closed her phone and decided not to reply back because the bell rang and all the kids were coming. Time was going quick for her and every time she seen the clock it was getting closer of her work to finish. Ding! It was time for Ga Eul to go see Hyeon Suk, she grabbed her stuff and took off quick. She walked to the coffee shop since it was close to her school, when she went inside she saw Hyeon Suk sitting and was waiting for her. Ga Eul got closer to her and bowed her head since she still has to give respect.

-Sit.- Hyeon Suk commanded. Ga Eul sat down on the chair that was in front of Hyeon Suk.

-Why did you want to meet?- Ga Eul asked. Hyeon Suk took a sip of her coffee and placed it on the table.

-You should leave Yi Jung while his grandfather is still going easy. I know that you are pregnant but you should leave with the child, Grandfather So doesn't care of what Yi Jung thinks he just wants everything to go his way. You saw what Grandfather So is capable of he already took away your house and hurt his own son. Before things get worse you should disappear because the next you know Grandfather So might be hurting IL Hyun, Eun Jae, and possibly hurt Yi Jung's mother. –Hyeon Suk warned. Ga Eul didn't want Yi Jung's mother to get hurt it could break Yi Jung's heart.

-Well I hope you take my word for it. I will be leaving then.- Hyeon Suk said as she got up but before she was about to leave she heard Ga Eul say something.

-I will not leave Yi Jung and we will convince Grandfather So to accept us because our love is strong for both us to not separate. I will never leave Yi Jung. –Ga Eul said. Hyeon Suk laughed and went up to her and looked at her. –Then we will see where your love takes you because the more you stay together Grandfather So is going to do much more worst things and it's going to be all your fault. –Hyeon Suk said and finally left. Ga Eul didn't want to believe it but she is scared that Yi Jung's family might get hurt because of her. Ga Eul walked out of the coffee shop and the more she thought of it tears were appearing in her eyes, she was crying to the idea. She was crying and didn't care if people were seeing her. She was walking toward the bus stop for her to go home but she sat on the stair steps of a chocolate store and she was letting tears run down her face she was wiping them off with her sleeve until someone hangs her a handkerchief from behind , she turns to see who it is. It was Tae Suk.

-I saw you from inside since I was going to buy some chocolate for some kids and I saw you sitting in front and I wanted to know if you are okay. – Tae Suk said. Tae Suk put the handkerchief in her hand. –Get up, everyone is staring at you and they are going to think that I made you cry.- Tae Suk said. He helped her get up and she finally wiped her face with his handkerchief.

-Thank you.- Ga Eul said.

-Are you okay?- Tae Suk asked. Ga Eul nodded her head but then she shook her head, she couldn't ever lie about her feelings ever since she was a little girl.

-Can you come with me somewhere? I need to deliver this,- Tae Suk asked as he showed a bag of chocolates. Ga Eul nodded her head, to be honest she needed a friend right now but since Jan Di is busy with Jun Pyo she never gets a chance to hang out with her. Ga Eul followed Tae Suk.

To Be Continued….


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

Yi Jung was in grandfather's office and sitting in front of him. Grandfather So was staring at Yi Jung but Yi Jung was looking somewhere else. Grandfather So got his crane and started to walk towards the window and stared outside.

-How is your father?- Grandfather So asked still staring out the window, he noticed that Yi Jung wasn't saying anything so he turned around and went to go sit down again. –If you keep on going with this, I am going to do many worst things. I won't let you marry that girl, just give up already. Even if you run away with her I will still continue to do these things. Break up with that woman, Now!- Grandfather So yelled, he hates when his grandsons are stubborn.

-Then what about my son? – Yi Jung asked. –What fault does he have in this? Is he going to grow up without a dad just like I did? – Yi Jung asked. Grandfather So glared at him. –This is my last warning!- He stood up and started to walk towards the door.

-Grandfather!- Yi Jung yelled out to his grandfather but he kept on walking and left. Yi Jung hit the desk as hard as he could to take out his anger and he started to cry, he knows that if he left Ga Eul his family wouldn't go through pain or Ga Eul as well. Yi Jung was getting so stress over this but he didn't want to give up on Ga Eul, his love, his life, and his happiness. His phone rang and it was from Woo Bin he called to tell him that to meet them at the F4 hangout, they found out what had happen to his father. Yi Jung was on his way to meet his brothers.

….

Ga Eul and Tae Suk arrived at a small neighborhood and got to a house. The house was very old and it was big. Tae Suk opens the gate door and they both went inside, there were kids playing outside.

-Look its Tae Suk oppa!- a little girl yelled and many kids came running towards them, calling out Tae Suk's name. Ga Eul was very surprise that many kids were appearing.

-Oppa did you bring us something delicious?.- The same little girl asked. Tae Suk bends down to meet her face. –I did but have you ate already?- Tae Suk asked.

-Yes, I did.- the little girl said.

-Yah! Mi Rae, don't lie to your oppa.- a young woman came outside, she was a helper that helps take care of the kids. Her name was Jin Yeon.

-Teacher!- Mi Rae whined.

-Hey Mi Rae, I am going to give these to teacher and after you guys eat I promise she will give these to you. – Tae Suk said. Mi Rae nodded her head. Ga Eul smiled because Mi Rae was so cute. –So go eat. – Tae Suk said. Mi Rae and the rest of the kids went inside. Tae Suk gave the bag of chocolate to Jin Yeon.

-Did you just came by to drop these?- Jin Yeon asked.

-Yeah, make sure to give it to them. You better not eat them. –Tae Suk said.

-Aish,- Jin Yeon smirked and notice Ga Eul. –Who is this?

Tae Suk forgot about Ga Eul and introduced her. –Teacher this is Ga Eul, Ga Eul this is Teacher. –Tae Suk said. Ga Eul bowed her head.

-Yah! My name is not teacher, you fool.- Jin Yeon said. –I am Shin Jin Yeon. Do you guys want to come inside and eat?- She asked.

-Do you want to eat?- Tae Suk asked Ga Eul. Ga Eul nodded her head besides she was already hungry.

-This way.- Jin Yeon lead them inside. Jin Yeon sat them to a table where the kids where eating, she served them their food and she couldn't join them because the kids were getting dirty and throwing things everywhere and Jin Yeon had to take care of that.

-Is this a school?- Ga Eul asked Tae Suk. He was eating his noodles and quickly slurped them in.

-No, it's an orphanage.- Tae Suk said.-I come here because the kids make me feel at ease and smile more. –Tae Suk said.

-I see.- Ga Eul said.-And you help them as well?

-I do what I can, I don't always come here because of painting career and meetings with my inheritance.- Tae Suk said. –Mi Rae is the one I found in the front of the orphanage. I plan to adopt her but when I find my soul mate so I could raise her and she would have a mother.

-You have a big heart.- Ga Eul said with a smile on her face, she never thought that Tae Suk was like this.

-Hurry and eat.- Tae Suk said pointing at her food and he continued to eat. –Ah seriously this is good.

….

Yi Jung and the boys were sitting down. They were all quiet and was waiting for someone to say something.

-How is your father?- Ji Hoo asked, since he is always the one that is most concern and doesn't like quietness most of the time.

-He is doing fine, he just needs to rest. – Yi Jung said.

-You?- Ji Hoo asked.

-I really don't know.- Yi Jung said.

-Yah, Casanova!- Jun Pyo yelled. –Don't you dare give up! That isn't how the F4 does it. –Jun Pyo said.

-How about Ga Eul?- Woo Bin asked.

-She is doing fine too.- Yi Jung said. –I want a drink. – Yi Jung said and he went toward the bar booth, he pulls out a wine bottle and pours it inside the cup. The three boys stare at Yi Jung drinking. –You guys want some too?- Yi Jung asks as he noticed them staring at him. Jun Pyo goes to him and takes away the bottle of wine and throws it away.

-Yah! What are you doing?- Yi Jung said.-This guy seriously.- He takes out another bottle of wine. –You guys I am fine.

-You usually drink when you are depressed.-Woo Bin said. Yi Jung started to get annoyed by them.

-I'm going to go home, I can't drink here peacefully.- Yi Jung said and he left towards the door.

Yi Jung went to a bar instead and to his home. He drank and drank, he was thinking of what to do.

…

It was barely going to sunset, Ga Eul and Tae Suk were sitting on the swings of the playground. They went outside because it was time for the kid's nap. Tae Suk wanted to ask Ga Eul, why she was crying but he wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it so instead he ask.-Are you feeling alright?- Ga Eul turns to look at him and nods her head. –Yeah, I'm alright.

-That's good to hear, is there something I could help with?- Tae Suk asks.

-What is there to help with? No one could do anything. –Ga Eul said.

-Is it your boyfriend?- Tae Suk asks.

-It's not him.- Ga Eul says, she started to feel a little nauseas and dizzy and she felt that she was going to throw up. She covered her mouth and Tae Suk was a bit surprise. –Ga…Ga Eul, are you okay?- Tae Suk asks. Ga Eul tried to answer but she quickly ran towards a tree and vomit there, Tae Suk followed her and patted her back. –Are you okay? Are you sick?- Tae Suk started to worry not knowing that she is pregnant. Ga Eul wipes her mouth with the handkerchief that Tae Suk had given her earlier. –I'm sorry, it's just morning sickness.- Ga Eul says.

Tae Suk laughs a little, Ga Eul gives him a weird look to see what's so funny. Tae Suk notices her looking at him. –No, why do you say that? As if you are pregnant.- Tae Suk says and laughs a little more and notices that Ga Eul isn't laughing with him. She couldn't be, there is no way! Tae Suk thought.

-No way! Ga Eul are you pregnant?- Tae Suk asks shockingly.

-Yes.- Ga Eul says.

-Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know, please forgive me GaEul.- Tae Suk says as he put his hands together begging for forgiveness. Ga Eul laughs a little too; it was funny to see his expression.

-Why are you being like this? It's okay.- Ga Eul said. Ga Eul looked at her watch and it was already getting late. –Oh my, it's getting late. I need to go home already, it was fun today. Thank you for comforting me.- Ga Eul said.

-Let me take you home. – Tae Suk offered.

-It's okay besides; my house is not that far away from here. Well I need to go.- Ga Eul bowed and left. Tae Suk watched her leave and he was still surprise of what Ga Eul had said he sat down on the swing and now he knows that there isn't going to be a chance for them both.

…

Ga Eul was almost getting to her apartment until she noticed a figure standing in front of her door, she got closer to get a closer look and the figure turned his head and it was Yi Jung.

-Yi Jung, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the hospital, I was about to go there. –Ga Eul says. Yi Jung barely had his eyes open and he tried to walk towards her but he was walking as if he was a zombie. Once he got to her, he hugged her. Ga Eul could smell the smell of alcohol and it was very strong.

-Yah, Ga Eul you are my love and I will never let you go.- Yi Jung said, he could barely speak.

-Have you been drinking? You stink. – Ga Eul, she was trying to get him off of her but he wouldn't let go and he was getting heavy because he was falling asleep. Ga Eul grabbed his arm and put it around her. –Let's go inside.- Ga Eul said, she unlocked her door and she quickly dragged Yi Jung to the bed laid him there. Yi Jung was already in deep sleep, Ga Eul doesn't like to see Yi Jung this way she hates the smell of alcohol. She knew why Yi Jung drank and it was because of her. She watched Yi Jung for a moment until she got a message from another unknown number.

"This is Yi Jung's grandfather, I want you to meet me tomorrow at my office first thing in the morning, I will send a car for you. Don't tell anyone about this message. I will see you tomorrow"

Ga Eul was a bit scared but she doesn't have any other choice she must go to see what Grandfather So wanted. She looked at Yi Jung and she caressed his face and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

….

Yi Jung woke up and his head was hurting, he noticed that he wasn't at his house. It was already morning, he got out of bed and went to find Ga Eul but all he found was a bowl of porridge and a note that said that Ga Eul went to work early because she had a meeting. Yi Jung wanted to finish the porridge before he leaves, he found it delicious.

Ga Eul was waiting for Grandfather So to come in. She was a bit nervous to meet him by herself. She heard the door open and she quickly stood up and Grandfather So came in and took a seat.

To Be Continued….


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35.

Grandfather So and Ga Eul were sitting down in front of each other. Ga Eul had her hands together an she could feel that her hands are sweaty from being nervous. She kept on looking down, she couldn't really stand the quietness. Grandfather So took a sip from his tea and set it down. –I'm going to make this quick.- Grandfather So started. –Yi Jung doesn't want to leave you because you are carrying his child, but that doesn't mean I am going to let you two be together. Since I can't get through Yi Jung's head maybe you will be smart about this of what am going to tell you.- Grandfather So took another sip from his tea. –Break up with him and I won't do things that will hurt you both. I'm going to tell you what my next target is so you won't be surprise, it's going to be IL Hyun's coffee shop or it could be Yi Jung's studio. That's the most thing Yi Jung loves and IL Hyun would hate Yi Jung if I ruin his coffee shop because of you. Ga Eul, do you want to ruin this family now that it's getting better? Break up with Yi Jung and there won't be any more problems, huh?- Grandfather So said. Ga Eul knew he was right but she couldn't say anything, she made a promise to Yi Jung that she won't ever leave him. She didn't want to hurt his family any more.

-I will tell you what? If you are worried about the baby growing without a father when you have the baby just give him to Yi Jung and we will take care of him.- Grandfather So said. Ga Eul was getting very mad, how could he say that as if she is going to give her baby away. How could there be such a cruel man in this world Ga Eul thought. –Excuse me, but I will never do that. I won't give away my own son as he is just trash. – Ga Eul said.

-Then break up with So Yi Jung! I don't want our family to get a bad reputation of us having a country bumkin in our family!- Grandfather So said. –How much do you want?

-I don't want money. – Ga Eul said. –I don't need it.

-This will be my last warning to you Ga Eul, if I were you I would do this for the baby. And don't tell anyone about our little conversation – Grandfather So said as he stood up and left the room. Ga Eul's heart started to beat fast and then tears started to come out, she was sobering. She didn't want to do this anymore; she wants to stop hurting Yi Jung and her child.

…

Grandfather So's words were stuck in her head as she was walking out of the building. Her eyes were still watery and she was walking very slowly and she was thinking of what to do. Ga Eul jumped a little when she heard her phone ring, she checked who it was from it was Yi Jung. She quickly wiped her tears and cleared her throat.

-Hello?- She answered.

-Yah, this porridge was so good. You should become a chef instead of being a teacher.- Yi Jung said. Ga Eul smiled a little, she likes to hear him sounding happy. –What are you doing?- Yi Jung asked.

Ga Eul sat down on a bench.-Working.- She lied. –I am on break right now, the kids are in their morning recess. Where are you?- Ga Eul asked.

-I am still at your house. – Yi Jung said. –Why?

-You should go home and take a shower. Go visit your father to see how he is doing.- Ga Eul said.

-Alright, I'm going to leave. Call me when you are out of work.- Yi Jung said.

-Ok.- Ga Eul said and hanged up. She closed her eyes and tears came out. Ga Eul decided not to go to work because she didn't want her students to see her in a depressed mode so she called in saying that she won't make it. Ga Eul was still sitting on another bench at a park and she covered her face because she was crying she didn't want anyone to see her. All she could hear laughter of kids going playing in the playground.

-Tae Suk oppa! Watch me go down on the slide.- a familiar little voice said. Ga Eul looked at the playground and she saw a little girl going down the slide and a familiar body standing in front of the slide. As the little girl got down from the slide she notices Ga Eul sitting in the bench looking at them. –Oppa, isn't that the pretty woman you took yesterday?- Mi Rae asked as she tucked his sleeve. Tae Suk turned around to see and Mi Rae was right it was the same pretty woman, Ga Eul wiped her face. They went towards her to where she was sitting at.

-Ga Eul, what brings you here?- Tae Suk asked he noticed that she was crying because her were puffy from all the crying. Ga Eul couldn't answer him because it was hard for her to calm down.

-Mi Rae, why won't you go play with the other kids while I talk to Ga Eul.- Tae Suk said and Mi Rae listened to him and took off. He sat down next to her and he pulled out another handkerchief and hand it to her. –It's the second time I find you crying; do you want to tell me what's wrong? Is something bothering you?- Tae Suk asked.

-There is nothing wrong…

-Don't lie.- Tae Suk cut her off. –I hate it when people say they are ok but yet they are crying. Tell me what's going on with you? – Tae Suk said coldly. He just didn't like to see people hurt and they say they're okay but not. Ga Eul was surprise to see his change of character.

-Don't worry about it. – Ga Eul said as she got up but Tae Suk got her hand turned her around and hugged her, since yesterday that he saw her crying he wanted to console her. He knows what she is going through and he wants to help her. Ga Eul was surprise of the hug as well but she tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let go.

-Since yesterday I wanted to hold you but I felt wrong of doing it but now seeing you like this is making my heart hurt.- Tae Suk said. He is going to confess his feelings to her but as soon as Ga Eul heard that he was hurting because he saw her like this shocked because she wondered why he is hurting. –I like you, Ga Eul.- Tae Suk finally said it. Ga Eul got away from him and left; she didn't know what to tell him so that's why she left the park without saying anything.

…

Yi Jung went to the hospital after he took a shower and put on freshly new clothes. He went to go check on his father but as he went inside his he expected to see his mother, brother, or Eun Jae inside but it wasn't any of them it was Hyeon Suk watching him sleeping. Yi Jung had a completely shock face to see her here, Hyeon Suk got up from where she was standing.

-You are here.- Hyeon Suk whispered trying to not speak that loud. Yi Jung went up to her and grabbed her arm and dragged her outside of the room, he took her where there wasn't many people they could hear them talk. Hyeon Suk was trying to get away from him until he let go of her.

-What are you doing here?- Yi Jung asked loudly.

-What do you mean what I am doing here? I came to pay my respect.- Hyeon Suk said.

-Where is my mom?-

-She went to go grab something to eat from the cafeteria and she told me to watch your father since I was the only one there. –Hyeon Suk explained.

-Get out of here and stop pretending to be a good fiancé because you are not.- Yi Jung said as her turned and was about to leave.

-Yi Jung just marry me! If you keep seeing that girl she is just going to bring up problems to your family. Let's get married and make the adults happy, huh? – Hyeon Suk said as she grabbed his arm. Yi Jung yanked her hand away from him.

-The only girl I am going to marry is Chu Ga Eul, and that's it. So stop this before you get hurt.- Yi Jung said.

-Ani, the one who is going to get hurt is her not me.-Hyeon Suk said. –In order for you to not hurt her, is for you to marry me.

-I will protect her, so you don't have to worry. Just go away. – Yi Jung said as he turned around he saw his Grandfather coming their way. Yi Jung stopped and Hyeon stood next to him, she bowed at Grandfather So.

-What are you doing here?- Yi Jung asked coldly.

-Don't you know that you have to bow to elders first before you say something? –Grandfather So said. –I came by to see how he is doing. Why do you have a problem with that?

-Go on inside and see how your son is in pain. – Yi Jung said. Grandfather So was about to go in but he first wanted to say something before he went in. –Oh, before I forget! Your engagement party will be in a week. – Grandfather So said as he went right in. Yi Jung followed him with his eyes as Grandfather So shut the door behind him.

-Why is that man in there?!- Ho Sook asked as she was holding two cups of water. She gave the two cups to Hyeon Suk and was about to march right in but Yi Jung grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. –Let go of me!

-Stop it mom, you are going to make things worse.- Yi Jung still holding on to her. She grabbed his hands and she turned to him and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. Yi Jung hugged his mom. –It's alright.- Yi Jung whispered and let go of his mom, he turned to Hyeon Suk and calmly told her to leave she listened and left.

Yi Jung and his mom were sitting on the chairs outside and they were still waiting for Grandfather So to come out until he did. Yi Jung and Ho Sook both stood up and Grandfather So stood in front of them. –He seems fine… Ho Sook, I told the kids that their engagement party will be in a week so you could be ready to attend, okay? – Grandfather So said.

-I am not going to attend to that stupid engagement party!- Yi Jung yelled. –Stop trying to control my life! It's my life!- Yi Jung kept on shouting. Grandfather So gave him a huge slap across his face.

-Yi Jung!- Ho Sook shouted and tried to grab his face.

-Come out now!- Grandfather So raised his voice and went on ahead. Yi Jung removed his mother's hand from his face and followed his Grandfather.

Yi Jung and Grandfather So were outside where they could talk. –Who do you think you are yelling at? IL Hyun? I am your grandfather and have respect for me Yi Jung. – Grandfather So said. –You will attend the engagement party whether you like it or not. I will send men to drag you. This is your last warning Yi Jung.- Grandfather So said and he left without letting Yi Jung say something. Yi Jung's phone started to ring, he took it out of his pocket and saw that it was Ga Eul he answered quickly.

-Yes, Ga Eul.- Yi Jung said. –Are you out of work already?

-Yeah…Where are you?- She asked.

-Here at the hospital and you?

-I am still here in the city.- Ga Eul paused a little.-After you finish what you are doing, come meet me here at the coffee shop near my school.

-Okay, I will see you there.- Yi Jung said and hanged up. Yi Jung took a while at the hospital and told his mom that he was going to be back tomorrow. He was on his way to meet up with Ga Eul, he had forgotten about what had happen all his mind was just thinking about Ga Eul.

Ga Eul was waiting for him and she was looking at the time. She drank some of the coffee that she had gotten, she was still thinking about what had happen with Tae Suk. She never thought that he had felt that way for her. Yi Jung came and sat on the other side of table, with a smile on his face. Ga Eul also gave him a smile. –Hey.- She said.

-Why did you want to meet here? – Yi Jung asked. –Want to go to the movies or grab something to eat?- He asked.

-Let's break up.- Ga Eul said all of a sudden. Yi Jung stayed quiet and completely shock, he thought he heard wrong and asked. –What did you say?

-Let's stop this. Let's not continue anymore before someone gets hurt because of us …because of me. Just marry Hyeon Suk as your grandfather wants you to, live your life peacefully.-Ga Eul said. Yi Jung didn't understand what she was saying what has gotten into her. –I will live my life and you will live yours. Please let's not see each other anymore- Ga Eul stood up and went straight to the door, tears started to run down her face again. Yi Jung got up as well and followed her, she was already walking ahead he ran to her and turned her around.

-Why are you being like this? – Yi Jung asked. –Don't give up now. I will try to make this work just wait a little more.

-If I wait then during that time someone is going to get hurt. And I don't want to be the blame. –Ga Eul said. –I don't think I could do this anymore Yi Jung. Just please leave me be.

-Then what about the baby?- Yi Jung asked.-My child.

-He is one of the reasons why we can't see each other anymore; I don't want him to grow up with a family that is really broken. I don't know how Jan Di does it but at least she is already getting married Jun Pyo.- Ga Eul said with tears running down her face, she moved to the side and she started to walk away. Yi Jung knew that she was doing this because of his child because he also doesn't want it to grow up in a broken family. Yi Jung followed her again and stopped in front of her, he started to get tears in his eyes as well. –How am I going to leave you when you have something that is part of me and you are going to take it away from me. Please don't give up. – Yi Jung was going to hug her but she rejected his hug and said.

-Goodbye Yi Jung.- Ga Eul gave him a quick peck on his cheek and she ran away as quickly as possible. Yi Jung stood there blankly and watched her go, he never thought he would hear those word from her.

To Be Continued….


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

At the Lee's house:

Tae Suk just got home and he just threw his coat on the ground, he was angry because he felt that he looked stupid in front of Ga Eul today. He went into the kitchen to grab some water as he grabbed his glass he went up to his room. As he was going to his room he heard his sister and her friend talking.

-Really? You are not lying? You just made my night!-Hyeon Suk said. Tae Suk stood by the door and eaves dropping on them.

-I am telling you the truth. Ga Eul broke up with Yi Jung today. I saw it with both of my eyes.- Hyerim said. Tae Suk couldn't believe his ears, why did Ga Eul break up with Yi Jung? He thought.

-Of course she should have broken up with Yi Jung in the first place. I am telling you Yi Jung's grandfather is such a scary man, she probably was scared of him. –Hyeon Suk said. Tae Suk went inside the room and the two girls were surprise to see him. –What are you talking about?-Tae Suk asked. The two girls stayed quiet and Tae Suk grabbed his sister shoulders and shook her. –Tell me!- Tae Suk yelled. Hyeon Suk removed his hands away. –Why do I have to tell you?-She asked.

-What is Yi Jung's grandfather doing to Ga Eul?- Tae Suk asked. –Is he threatening her? Hyeon Suk tell me what's going on or else..

-Or else what?!- Hyeon Suk yelled. Tae Suk clutches his fist, he was already angry but hearing this was getting him fired up. –Oppa, why do you care so much of Ga Eul? She has nothing to do with you. I already asked you this once but do you have feelings for her?

Tae Suk took a deep breath and he calmed down a bit. –If I did, what? That is my business. But I better not find out that you are a part of this. You better not be hurting her as well.- Tae Suk said and left them alone, he went inside his room and he grabbed his cellphone he wanted to call her but maybe it wasn't the right time he would just wait till tomorrow.

…

-What did you just say?!- Jan Di shouted. She met up with Ga Eul because Jun Pyo told her about how Yi Jung has been acting and for her to check with Ga Eul. They were both were in their favorite coffee shop. –Ga Eul, I just can't believe it.

-Well yeah it happened.- Ga Eul said and took a sip from her coffee.

-I'm sorry that I haven't been with through your hard times…I

-Its okay. You are just busy with the wedding.- Ga Eul cut her off. She knew that Jan Di didn't have time for her because of the planning. Ga Eul didn't do her makeup at all, she was crying all night because of what she had done and could hardly even sleep. Jan Di grabbed her hand and remove hair from her face. –Ga Eul, don't be like this. Why are you going to give up on him, just give it time. I promise everything is going to work out just fine.- Jan Di said with a smile and Ga Eul gave her a smile too but it quickly fade away. –Are you working today?-Jan Di asked. –If you are not we could have girl time, if you want?

-That is not necessary.- Ga Eul said and she looked at her watch.-Maybe next time, I have to go.- Ga Eul said. Jan Di watches her walk out and knew that she wasn't okay but she needed her space right now. Ga Eul was walking towards her school and she notice a familiar sports car parked in front of the school, she saw Yi Jung through the side mirror and she quickly tried to go inside the school until Yi Jung caught up with her, turned her and gave her a passionate kiss. She was trying to get away from him but he just wouldn't let go until they had to breathe for air, the good thing was that no one was around to see them. Ga Eul pushed him away and wiped her mouth because she was wiping off the kiss.

-Get out of here.- Ga Eul said coldly. Yi Jung was going in for another kiss but this time Ga Eul pushed him away even further. –Stop it! Get away!- She yelled.

-Fine, Chu Ga Eul. You want me to stop being the soul mate you wanted me to be for you, fine. You want me to marry Hyeon Suk, fine I'll do it. But since you are caring my child I am going to see you give birth to my kid and after that I will disappear from your life but in the mean time you are still mine. –Yi Jung said, he walked away got on his car and took off. Ga Eul's tears started to come out again and then her phone received a message, she grabbed her phone and saw the message it was from Grandfather So again. This time it was a picture message and she saw that the picture was of Yi Jung and her kissing a second ago. "I thought you had already broken up with So Yi Jung, I am keeping an eye on you so beware." Ga Eul collapse on her knees and started to cry. After a few minutes, she knew that she couldn't be at work in her condition so she left. She was walking by the park and thinking of what to do with Yi Jung as she was walking she saw Tae Suk coming her way. –Ga Eul!- Tae Suk finally reached her. Ga Eul didn't want to make him feel awkward but she needed to face Tae Suk about his feelings. It was quiet at first. –Ga Eul..I

-Do you want to do something fun today?- She asked cutting him off, she knew what he was going to but she didn't want to talk about it. Tae Suk looked at her curiously and he notice that she was crying again.

-Ga Eul, I know what's wrong with you and what you are going through but please stop crying you are going to mess up those pretty eyes of yours.- Tae Suk said.

-How did you…

-My sister, I heard her talking about it. –Tae Suk said. Ga Eul knew that Hyeon Suk would find out and talk about it with her snotty friend. –Why didn't you say anything?- Tae Suk asked.

-I am scared of what could happen. –Ga Eul said as she started to tear up. –I don't really know what to do anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone or him.- Ga Eul said crying. She stood there crying and Tae Suk gave her his shoulder to cry on. Ga Eul felt good opening up to someone.

-Please help me.- Ga Eul said. Tae Suk just listened to her and nodded his head.

-It's okay. I am here.

…

Yi Jung and the boys were in hangout place, he told them what happen and the boys were shocked. They never thought that Ga Eul would do something like that but they knew that something had happen for Ga Eul to be that way.

-But why would Ga Eul break up with you just like that?-Jun Pyo asked.

-You don't think…-Woo Bin started and looked toward Ji Hoo and Ji Hoo knew what he was thinking.

-No way. She wouldn't, would she? –Ji Hoo said. Yi Jung and Jun Pyo looked lost of what they were talking about.

-Aish, say it already! You guys always make me so frustrated, seriously.- Jun Pyo said getting annoyed.

-What if your grandfather had met her and had threatened her. Do you think that made Ga Eul break up with you, that's the same thing what happen with Jun Pyo and Jan Di, right?- Woo Bin said.

-That's right! That's what our family does.- Jun Pyo said. –Seriously guys you are so smart.

-You are seriously slow, Gu Jun Pyo.- Ji Hoo said. Jun Pyo was going to throw a pillow at Ji Hoo but didn't. Ji Hoo just laughed at him.

-Seriously that girl!- Yi Jung said and quickly ran out and drove to Ga Eul's school. Once he got there, they told him that she didn't attend work and have no idea where she was at. Yi Jung thought that maybe she was at her house and went there, but she wasn't. He tried calling her but she wouldn't answer, he kept on looking for her but she was nowhere to be found. His phone started to ring and he quickly answered without looking at the caller id.

-Where are you?!- Yi Jung yelled.

-Why are you yelling at me?- Woo Bin asked.

-What is it?- Yi Jung asked more calmly.

-I know where Ga Eul is.- Woo Bin said.

…

Ga Eul and Tae Suk were walking together and Ga Eul wasn't even focused, people were passing by with their bikes, roller-skates, and mothers with their strollers. A biker was coming really quick and was going toward Ga Eul, Tae Suk quickly moved her to the side the biker just yelled that he was sorry and kept on going.

-You need to be more careful; you could get hurt and probably lose the baby if you don't watch where you are going.-Tae Suk said. He was right, she needs to be more careful and watch out for the baby she does not want to hurt it. She nodded her head and he removed his hand from her arm.

-Thank you for your concern.- Ga Eul said. Tae Suk put his hands on her shoulders.

-Don't worry anymore. I will be right here for you if you need anything.- Tae Suk looked at her with caring eyes and he suddenly received a punch on the face and fell on the ground. Ga Eul shouted and she saw it was Yi Jung that threw the punch. She went down to Tae Suk and grabbed his face where he got punched. –Are you okay?- Ga Eul asked him. –Are you insane?!-Ga Eul yelled at Yi Jung, Yi Jung picked her up by her hand and he was going to take her somewhere else but Ga Eul released herself from him. –Let go! I am not going anywhere with you.- Ga Eul shouted.

-I already told you not to be hanging around with this guy!- Yi Jung shouted.

-This is why I broke up with you because of your jealousy! You really are something else. Get away from me!- Ga Eul shouted and was going back to Tae Suk but Yi Jung got her by the arm and got a good grip on her arm, he was going to take her away.

-Let go! You are hurting me.-Ga Eul said but he didn't listen and kept on taking her away but this time it was Yi Jung that received a punch from Tae Suk and he also fell to the ground. Ga Eul was shocked of what Tae Suk did. –She doesn't want to go with you!- Tae Suk yelled. Yi Jung got up and punched Tae Suk again. They were attacking each other and Ga Eul was telling them to stop but they kept on throwing punches on each other, people were watching the scene but they weren't doing anything and Ga Eul was crying begging them to stop before one of them kill each other until some guys in suits came separated them two. Two men were holding Yi Jung and other two men were holding Tae Suk. Yi Jung had a busted lip, black eye, and Tae Suk had a bruise on his left cheek and a cut on the side of his forehead. Their clothes were also ruined and had holes on their shirts. They were both messed up because of their fight.

-Let me through.- Says an old man going through the crowd. Grandfather So looks at Yi Jung and wipes off the blood from his mouth. –What do you think you are doing? I thought you she broke up with you, stop this nonsense because it is embarrassing. Take him away!- Grandfather So ordered and the two took Yi Jung to the car. The two men that were holding Tae Suk let him go and Ga Eul was watching Yi Jung in the car looking down and breathing hard.

-I will speak to you later.-Grandfather So said as Ga Eul bowed her head and he disappeared with Yi Jung. Ga Eul turned to Tae Suk, she got him by the arm and took him somewhere where she could cure him.

…

Yi Jung was being cured by his mother at their house, she was putting some cream on his lip and on his eye. –How can you let this happen?-Ho Sook asked. –My poor baby.

-Mom, I'm alright don't worry. They are just little bruises.-Yi Jung said. Ho Sook continued to treat his face. –Mom? Hoo Sook looked up at his son. –I love you.- Yi Jung said.

-Me too.- Ho Sook said with a smile.

-I think I am going to marry Hyeon Suk.-Yi Jung said. Ho Sook looked surprise, honestly she doesn't know what's going since she has been at the hospital with Yi Jung's father.

-Why?! What about Ga Eul?- Ho Sook asked.

-She broke up with me and she wants me to marry Hyeo Suk. And I think it would be better so grandfather won't hurt anyone anymore.-Yi Jung said.

-But what about your child? – Ho Sook asked.

-I will still get to see him. – Yi Jung said sadly, he started to get tears in his eyes. Ho Sook understood what Yi Jung is trying to say, he doesn't want to cause any more pain to Ga Eul or his child. Ho Sook hugged her son and cried with him because it hurts to see her son going through all this.

…

Ga Eul and Tae Suk were at her house, she found medicine for his wounds. She got a cotton ball and put some liquid on it and put it on his cut on the side of the forehead.

-Ouch! It stings.-Tae Suk said painfully.

-C'mon it's not that bad.-Ga Eul said continuing applying it. –How could you get in a fight with him?

-He was getting me angry when he was pulling you away by force.- Tae Suk said. Ga Eul kept on putting medicine.-Are you okay?

-Yeah, I am fine.- She said.

-What is his grandfather going to talk to you about?- Tae Suk said.

-I don't know. But I hope he doesn't call me - Ga Eul said and she finally put a band –aid.-There. Do you want some tea?-As she went to her little kitchen to bring the tea.

-Thank You.- Tae Suk said, he looked around her house from his seat and he noticed two suitcase standing by the door and a bus ticket. Ga Eul arrived with the tea and gave one to Tae Suk, she sat down and started drinking her tea.

-Are you going on a trip?-Tae Suk asked. Ga Eul turn to see what he was looking at and he turned to him. –Ani.-She said.

-Then?

-I am leaving. - Ga Eul said. Tae Suk was shock to hear her to what she said. –It's for the best.

Tae Suk thought it was a good idea for her to leave for a while since she is going through all this. –When are you going to come back?- He asked.

-Maybe I won't.- Ga Eul said.

-When are you leaving?

-Tonight.- Ga Eul said. Tae Suk just nodded his head, he understood her but it pained him that she was leaving.

…..

The next day, Yi Jung barley got up from his bed and he was still in pain. His phone started to ring and it was from Woo Bin.

-What is it?- He answered.

-Yi Jung where are you?- Woo Bin asked concerned.

-Home, why? Is there something wrong?-Yi Jung asked noticing his voice sounding worried.

-Ga Eul…is…she is gone.- Woo Bin said. Yi Jung dropped his phone and he quickly got ready and he took off to Ga Eul's place.

To Be Continued….

A/N: What do you guys think? Don't worry guys everything is going to be alright, I am planning to finish this story with 50 chapters. So please wait up. And don't be angry at me guys, please? I love you guys.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37.

-What do you mean she is gone?- Yi Jung asked Woo Bin as soon as he got to Ga Eul's apartment building. Woo Bin took out a piece of paper and gave it to Yi Jung, it was a letter for Yi Jung that Ga Eul had left by the front door. Yi Jung opened the paper and started to read:

"Yi Jung, you came? Why would you come if I am not here anymore?

I am sorry for everything Yi Jung, for giving up on our love like this

But it's for the best. Take care of yourself Yi Jung and I will too. Don't

Worry about me, please. I will be okay, don't come looking for me because

You won't be able to find me. Goodbye Yi Jung."

Yi Jung squished the paper and he punched the door out of anger. Woo Bin was surprise to Yi Jung's actions. –Yi Jung, calm down we will find her.-Woo Bin said.

-What were you doing here anyways?-Yi Jung asked.

-I came to talk to Ga Eul about a way to help her with your grandfather and that's when I found that letter.- Woo Bin said.

-Please, help me. Help me find Ga Eul and my child.-Yi Jung said. Woo Bin placed his hand on Yi Jung's shoulder. –You can't on it. I will send some men to start searching and I will call the guys to help out.-Woo Bin said.

-Thanks.- Yi Jung was heading to his car. –Tell Jun Pyo to take Jan Di to the F4 lounge, she might know where Ga Eul could be and I will meet you there. –Yi Jung said and got inside his car and took off somewhere.

Yi Jung arrived at the Lee's mansion, as soon the maid opened the door he marched right inside.

-Excuse me but you can't go right inside!- The maid yelled. Yi Jung ignored her and then Hyeon Suk came out of nowhere and wanted to see what was going on. She was surprise to see Yi Jung at her house.

-Yi Jung, what are you doing here?-Hyeon Suk asked.

-Where is your brother?- Yi Jung asked.

-What do you want?- Tae Suk asked coming down from the stairs. Hyeon Suk looked confuse of why Yi Jung was looking for her brother. Yi Jung went up to Tae Suk and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

-Where is she?!-Yi Jung yelled. Tae Suk knew what he was talking about and let out a scoff.

-Get your hands off of me.-Tae Suk said calmly, Yi Jung still hanged onto his shirt.-Why are you asking me? How am I supposed to know where she went.-Tae Suk said.

-Don't play dumb with me! I know you know where she went! Tell me!-Yi Jung yelled and Tae Suk removed his hands from him.

-Shouldn't you know since you are her boyfriend! You should of least take care of her!- Tae Suk yelled. –Don't you get it? She left because of you! Now get out of my house since you came here like a maniac.

Yi Jung glared at him and turned to the door and walked out. Hyeon Suk was completely lost, Tae Suk was going up the stairs to his room. –Oppa, did Ga Eul leave?- Hyeon Suk asked him. Tae Suk ignored her and shut his door.

…

The F4 were in there lounge and with Jan Di. Woo Bin had some photos of Ga Eul leaving her house at night but that was about it.

-Do you have any idea where she could have gone?-Yi Jung asked Jan Di, she gave it some thought.

-She has this aunt that lives out in the country.-Jan Di said. –She one time invited me to go for vacation. But I don't she would go there because I would tell you guys and you guys will find her. I know Ga Eul and she is not that stupid.

-Then where could she have gone?!- Yi Jung yelled out of frustration.

-Calm down.-Ji Hoo said. –We will find her, she probably wouldn't go that far.

Yi Jung went to grab a drink and this time his friends let him. He was getting nervous of what could happen to Ga Eul and his child. Woo Bin was observing the pictures more he couldn't find anything. Jan Di started to cry because she wished she was with Ga Eul and wondered if Ga Eul is okay, she misses her best friend. Yi Jung's phone started to ring and it was his mother, she told him to come home quickly.

Yi Jung got to his house and went inside quickly, he saw his mom standing in the living room. He also his dad sitting on the couch, Hyun Sub was feeling much better. But they weren't alone they had visitors and he knew those visitors, it was Hyeon Suk's parents. Ho Sook noticed Yi Jung come in and she quickly went up to him.

-What is all this?- Yi Jung asked. Ho Sook didn't answer him and she just pulled him into the living room, he bowed his to the Lee's.

-Mother-in-law everything is ready.-Hyeon Suk said coming out of the dining room. Yi Jung looked confuse to see Hyeon Suk here. –Oh honey, you are here.- Hyeon Suk said in a sweet voice and she hugged Yi Jung's arm.

-I see you two are getting along more.- Mr. Lee said. –It is very nice to see young couple getting along these days, don't you think ?

-Ah of course.-Hyun Sub said softly. Ho Sook pulled away Yi Jung from Hyeon Suk and she grabbed Yi Jung's face. –But you see my son has this face that all young girls fall for, I think that's going to be a problem.-Ho Sook said.

-I don't think that will be a problem my daughter could handle all those young girls.-Mrs. Lee said. –Isn't that right Hyeon Suk?

Hyeon Suk nodded her head. –Should we go in and eat, I prepared everything by myself.- Hyeon Suk said. –Or should we still wait for Grandfather So?

-There is no need to, I am already here.- Grandfather So said coming inside. Everyone bowed their heads to him, Yi Jung knew what this was it was a parent meeting with both parents, planned by grandpa.

-Everyone please go inside, I will catch up right now.-Grandfather So said. –But Yi Jung I need you to meet me outside.

Everyone went inside the dining room and both Yi Jung and Grandfather So went into the garden to talk.

-I heard that Ga Eul left.-Grandfather So said.

-I bet you are happy about it.-Yi Jung said.

-Perhaps, but now that she is gone. Your mother came by today and she started yelling at me of how cruel I am and that you started saying nonsense about you getting married to Lee Hyeon Suk, so I will take that you finally agree. I don't want you to ruin this for me so you better be in your best behavior. -He warned and went inside before Yi Jung could say something. Yi Jung let out a big sigh, he went inside. Both families were talking about the marriage while they were eating, Yi Jung didn't say a word unless they asked him question but he would only give short answers. Grandfather So didn't mind as long as he answered.

As time passed by, the adults told the kids to walk outside for a bit while the adults talk about their wedding. Yi Jung and Hyeon Suk were walking around the garden in the backyard. It was quite since Yi Jung was still thinking about Ga Eul of where she could be.

-It's a beautiful night.-Hyeon Suk said starting a conversation. Yi Jung looked up at the sky and saw the stars. –Yi Jung lets be happy together.

-Happy? My happiness left and I don't think I will be happy again.-Yi Jung said.

-Why do you still think about her? She left, she is gone forever. It was for the best Yi Jung or else she could have been more hurt by your grandfather. –Hyeon Suk said.

-Listen, if we get married I won't touch you or have a kid with you. I will probably be drinking every day and be hanging around with different kinds of woman. I will be the Casanova I use to be, what are your friends going to think? I am only going to be an embarrassment for you.-Yi Jung said.

-I don't care as long as you are my husband.-Hyeon Suk said. Yi Jung let out a laugh and ruffled her hair. –We will see about that.-Yi Jung said and left her behind. Hyeon Suk was very angry and it really got to her of what Yi Jung told her of him not going to have a child with her.

…

A week passed and they still couldn't find Ga Eul. Yi Jung was at his engagement party it was today, he really didn't want to be here but Grandfather So sent some security guards to make sure he go there before he would leave somewhere else. There were so many people at the party, the party was at some hotel salon. Hyeon Suk was in a pretty dress and she was talking to many people and bragging about how Yi Jung is going to be her husband. Yi Jung didnt invite his friends because it was a waste of time for them, he was by the bar and he kept on drinking. Drink after drink, he kept on drinking throughout the whole party; he didn't care if everybody were staring besides that's how he was going to be anyways. Yi Jung kept on drinking and suddenly he became very drunk, his head started to feel dizzy. He put his head on the the counter, Grandfather So went up to him and patted his back. –What are you doing?-He asked. Yi Jung lifted up his head and looked at his grandfather and gave him a smile.-Grandpa, you were never like this. What happen to you?!-Yi Jung asked very drunk. –No matter what I still love you.-Yi Jung started to laugh. Grandfather So was getting embarrass because of Yi Jung but people weren't staring as much.

-Stop saying nonsense.-Grandfather So called one of his guards, he quickly came to him.-Take him inside a room and leave him there.

The guard did as he was told, he put Yi Jung's arm around his neck and took him. As they got to the room, the guard put Yi Jung on the bed and he left them there. Yi Jung was hugging a pillow; the room was dark because it was already night time. Slowly the door opened and a woman went inside and went to Yi Jung's side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Yi Jung smelled a familiar perfume as Ga Eul.

-Ga Eul.-Yi Jung said, he pulled her closer to him and he started kissing her. Yi Jung tried to look at her face but he couldn't because it was too dark. He knows it was her. –I missed you.-Yi Jung said still drunk. He started to feel her lips on Yi Jung's neck and he too started to smell her hair and it was the same as Ga Eul. They both started to kiss each other and so through the night.

Yi Jung woke up and his head was hurting. He notice he was naked, he couldn't remember anything from last night but he thought that he was playing with some girl. He heard someone opening the bathroom door and he turn to see who it was, he then was surprise to see who it was, it was Hyeon Suk coming out with a towel on.

…

Ga Eul was waiting in someone's office; they had called her to come in for an interview. She was in a building of the most famous brand in Korea, she didn't know why they wanted to see her for since she never applied to any of these stuff. Finally an old woman walked inside at her desk facing Ga Eul. Ga Eul stood up and bowed at her.

-Sit down.- The old woman said. –Do you know why we called you here?

-No.-Ga Eul said.

-Well I will be happy to tell you why? I saw you walking by my build a few days ago and let me tell you that you have a face of a model. I want you to work for me, to become a model for the business. You will be modeling my clothes and be walking in the runways shows, so what do you say? –The old woman asked.

-Excuse me, but I don't think I will be able to do it.-Ga Eul said.

-Why it's not like if you are pregnant.-She said laughing. Ga Eul just smiled at her. The old woman looked at her seriously.-Are you?

Ga Eul nodded her head. –So that is why I can't do it. Sorry.-Ga Eul said as she stood up and bowed her head, she turned toward the door.

-Fine! I won't risk losing someone like you, I feel like you will do a great job to my company.-The old woman said as she stood up and went up to Ga Eul. The old woman put her hands on Ga Eul's shoulder. –What do you say? This is a great opportunity for you and that baby. I know you are living in an old place and its not pretty, so if you work for me you could be living at a better place. I did a background check on you and I know that you are single.- The old woman said. Ga Eul smiled at her, she knew that this was a great opportunity for her since she hasn't found a job yet because she quit of being a teacher. Ga Eul nodded her head and accepted. The old woman was very caring for her, and was very happy that Ga Eul was going to work.

-Thank you.-Ga Eul said.

-Ani. Thank you, I will treat as my daughter. My name is Park Hyo Ri , but I want you to call me mom because that's the way the models call me.-She said.

-Okay, mom.- Ga Eul said happily.

-This is going to be a big start for you, Ga Eul. Let's go grab lunch, it's my treat. And let's talk about each other.-Hyo Ri said.

To Be Continued…..


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38.

One year later:

Yi Jung had found out that Hyeon Suk was the girl who he slept with. A couple weeks later he found out that she was pregnant with his baby or that's she is making him think that. Hyeon Suk is such a sneaky little spoil girl, she had her ways to get her things. Grandfather So found out and he quickly wanted to marry them but the Lee's wanted to wait a little longer because they had some business to take care of. They were still engaged, Yi Jung couldn't find Ga Eul anymore so he stayed engaged with Hyeon Suk since she is carrying his baby he thought of not leaving this child since he couldn't be with the other one. Yi Jung still thought about Ga Eul and his child and how they were. He did all he could to find them but there were no results. He would drink from time to time but not as much. His family was in peace with his grandfather, these days his grandfather would come visit them and have dinner he was very happy these days.

Ga Eul was working hard; she was training to walk in long high heel on the runway. Park Hyo Ri treated her as her own daughter and provided her with everything she needed. As months passed by Ga Eul's stomach would grow bigger and she would model pregnant clothes that Hyo Ri would design for her. She would get paid a lot and she enjoyed modeling, everyone loved her even the other models. Ga Eul would think of Yi Jung but she would sometimes wouldn't because it would distract her from work. One day, Tae Suk found her and she made him promise that he wouldn't say anything of where she is. He would help her with the baby's stuff like bringing her toys, crib, pampers, and bottles. She finally had to give birth to her child, it was very hard for her but she went through it. She had a baby girl, she was very little and was tanned skin just like her father, she had Ga Eul's eyes, and her daddy's smile. Ga Eul was very happy to finally have her daughter in her arms.

….

Yi Jung was fixing his tie in front of the mirror, he was getting ready to go party with the guys Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin. He changed his hair and lost a couple of pounds, he became conceited these past days just like when he was in high school. Hyeon Suk walked in with her 6 month stomach, she was already big. They lived together at a big condo that Grandfather So got them.

-Where are you going?- she asked. Yi Jung fixed his hair and he turned around and ignored her. He was still angry at her because she made him sleep with her last year. He left the room and went to the kitchen to drink some water before he leaves, she followed him.

-I said where are you going?- She asked again. He continued to drink his water and once he was done with it , he placed it on the counter. He was going to leave again but she grabbed him by the sleeve. –Why do you keep ignoring me?!-She yelled. Yi Jung removed her hand from his sleeve.

-I told you already, I am going out with the guys.- Yi Jung said. –I don't have to tell you twice. And please don't yell, its not good for the baby. –Yi Jung grabbed his jacket and walked out the door and left Hyeon Suk alone. He really didn't do much conversation with her, he never gets home early or he just doesn't go home at all sometimes. He was on his way to meet up with the guys at the F4 lounge. As he got there, the boys were already drinking without him and they were also playing pool.

-Yo Yi Jung, what's up my bro?- Woo Bin said.

-Oh you are here.- Ji Hoo said. He gave Yi Jung a pool stick to play. –Hurry let's beat these guys.

-What are you guys? Let's make a bet, whichever team wins is going to buy drinks tonight.-Jun Pyo said. They all agreed and started playing, the team that won was Woo Bin and Jun Pyo. It was Ji Hoo and Yi Jung who needed to buy drink today. They all went to a club to go drink and have some stress relieve, they got a VIP room, where they could talk and drink.

-So how are things with Hyeon Suk?- Ji Hoo asked. Yi Jung just shrugged his shoulders. No one wanted to ask anything anymore, so they just wanted to have fun all night.

The next day.

Ga Eul was practicing walking for a show later on. She had someone to take care of her baby while she will work. She kept on walking back and forth until she Hyo Ri would tell her to stop, she was very good at it.

-Good job, Ga Eul. You need to try to keep your chin down low but not to high but other than that you are doing a great job. Stop it already.- Hyo Ri said and Ga Eul did. –Come down here.- Ga Eul got off the stage and went to her. –Today's show is going to be a big one because you are going to model my dress that I created and a lot of important people are going to be here so I need you to do your best.- She said.

-Of course.- Ga Eul said. Hyo Ri hugged her.-You are such a strong person, Ga Eul.- Hyo Ri said.

-Thank you. You know sometimes I feel like I have seen you before somewhere.- Ga Eul said.

-Really? Where could you have seen me? If I am always here in Gangnam, but that doesn't matter. Let's go see my granddaughter So Eun.- Hyo Ri said and took Ga Eul to the dressing room. Ga Eul always brings her baby to work since Hyo Ri likes to always play with her and see her. Once they went inside the dressing room, a model was carrying Ga Eul's baby, So Eun. And some other models were around the model that was carrying her, they just loved watching the baby.

-Who is a cute baby? Oh you are.- The model cooed at So Eun.

-Let me carry her.- Another model said.

-No let me!

-You already had your turn. –The models were fighting over So Eun. She is just too adorable that everyone just wants to carry her.

-Enough! Shouldn't you all be going up the stage to practice?-Hyo Ri yelled. –Hurry up now! – The models bowed at Hyo Ri and went out the room. The model gave the baby to Ga Eul.

-She is so adorable.- She said and followed the other girls. Ga Eul looked down to her baby and started cooing her. –How was my baby today?- Ga Eul asked. So Eun gave her a smile, the smile that Yi Jung would give her. She just looked so much like her father and Ga Eul loved it but it would make her sad.

-I will be back, let me just take care of these girls.-Hyo Ri said and left Ga Eul alone. So Eun started to cry because she was hungry, Ga Eul quickly went to get her bottle and started to feed her. Ga Eul gave her a kiss on the forehead and baby So Eun was getting ready to sleep.

….

Yi Jung was doing another auction, and of course people bought his works of art. He came to Gangnam with his grandfather and Hyeon Suk, of course Hyeon Suk had to bring her friend Hyerim. Once the auction finished, Grandfather So, Hyeon Suk, and Hyerim were waiting for him outside.

-You did well, Yi Jung. Well I got to go but I will see you tonight at the show tonight, right?- Grandfather So asked.

-Show?- Yi Jung asked confusingly.

-It's a runway show, that the famous designer of Gangnam is doing and we got invited to see her show.- Hyeon Suk said. –So I invited your grandfather to come with.

-You are going to accompany your fiancé, right?- Grandfather So asked. Yi Jung nodded his head annoyingly and Grandfather So nodded as well and left.

-Well I will see you later.- Yi Jung said and he left them alone, he was going to go walk around Gangnam. He just wants to get some fresh air before he goes to the show.

Hyeon Suk and Hyerim went to go check out the models rehearse the show because Hyerim wanted to see them. Hyeon Suk kept on rubbing her stomach while watching the models. Hyerim noticed her rubbing her stomach and suddenly her face turned into a frown.

-Hyeon Suk, how long are you going to be doing this?- She asked.

Hyeon Suk looked at her friend weirdly. –What do you mean?

-The baby needs to be with its father. You a…

-Yi Jung is the father, now. It's the only way he can be with me. – Hyeon Suk said. –Besides Yi Jung doesn't know anything and you are the only one that knows. You are part of it as well.

-But I didn't think it would go this far. I would have never had gotten the perfume from Ga Eul's house if you were to get pregnant by a different guy.- Hyerim said.

-Shh! Are you crazy? Stop talking. –Hyeon Suk commanded.

-He is looking for you.- Hyerim said. Hyeon Suk knew who she was talking about but decided to take care of it later. –Let's go, we will talk later.

Hyerim and Hyeon began to walk to where are the models were practicing. They watched how the girls were walking down the aisle professionally. They watched them for a while until Hyeon Suk had to go to the restroom, Hyerim didn't go with her because Hyeon Suk didn't want her to come.

Hyeon Suk quickly found the restroom and went to the toilet, while she was doing her business she heard some girls come in. The girls were laughing, they were fixing their hair.

-She is so cute!- One girl said. –Her cheeks are so adorable!

-Of course, she just looks like her mother.-Another girl said. –Ga Eul is so lucky, she can model while she has a baby. Should we go back ,to go see So Eun? Let's go!- The girls left the restroom

Hyeon Suk came out and was wondering if they were talking about Yi Jung's Ga Eul. –Ani, why would she be here? It's probably another Ga Eul.-Hyeon Suk convinced herself.

It was time for the show, Ga Eul was getting her makeup done in her dressing room. She left So Eun at home with one of Hyo Ri's maids at home. Ga Eul heard a knock on the door and heard a familiar voice. –Can I come in?- He asked, it was Tae Suk. The makeup artist was done so she left them alone. Tae Suk looked at Ga Eul's face and smiled. –You look amazing.- He was holding a bouquet of flowers and gave it to her.

-Thank you.- Ga Eul said with a smile. –I am glad you came.

-I am not going to stay here for the show, that why I came to give you this and wish you good luck today.

-Why aren't you staying?- Ga Eul asked.

-Something came up, the students I am teaching art are having a hard time of what I assigned them so I'm going to go help them.- Tae Suk said.

-I see. –Ga Eul said. Tae Suk gave her a hug and whispered in her ear –Don't mess up. – Ga Eul pushed him away.

-Don't jinx it!- Ga Eul said, she looked at the clock and notice it was going to be time already.

-Get out! I need to change before it gets late. I will call you later.- Ga Eul said as she was kicking Tae Suk out. –Fine, I am leaving. – Tae Suk said and left her to change.

Yi Jung arrived at the show, he found his seat next to Hyeon Suk and his grandfather. He bowed at his grandfather and took his seat.

-You came. I was about to call you.- Grandfather So said. Yi Jung bowed his head. He really didn't want to be here but he did it for his grandfather, so there won't be any more problems. The show was already starting the models were walking back and forth, the clothes were beautiful as always. Yi Jung was sort of enjoying the show and so was his grandfather. Paparazzi were all over the place, taking pictures of the models, the music was entertaining and the models were doing a great job.

Ga Eul was backstage; she was going to be the closing act. She was wearing a creamy color gown that had beautiful designs on it. It was a gown that the wealthy could wear for a big event that comes up or something like that. Ga Eul was getting nervous; she kept breathing on her hands and praying that she won't mess up even though she has done it before.

-Calm down.- Lee Hyo Ri said as she grabbed her hands.-You will do fine.- She gave Ga Eul a smile. –Just remember there are important people outside to see the show, give a good impression on them. – She said. Ga Eul nodded her head; it was time for her to go out. She took a deep breath and while the other models were coming in, they gave her a big smile for her. Ga Eul stepped out and began to walk down aisle just like she practiced. Everyone was amazed by the dress and especially the girl in it. Paparazzi kept on flashing their cameras, she kept on looking ahead. Once she got to the front and had to make a turn, she saw some familiar face. She saw Yi Jung looking surprise to see her, but she quickly walked away and continued to do her thing.

Yi Jung couldn't believe his eyes, he saw her go back inside and he quickly stood up to go follow her. Grandfather So couldn't believe it either he was going to follow him but he also saw someone he use to know come out. Lee Hyo Ri.

-Did you everyone enjoy the show?- She asked and gave a quick glance to Grandfather So and gave him a smirk. The audiences were clapping crazy because they always enjoy her shows.

Ga Eul was in her dressing room and she quickly change into regular clothes. Ga Eul grabbed her bag and she was going to leave but once she opened the door, he already was standing by the door.

-I finally found you.- Yi Jung said. –Long time no see.

Ga Eul's heart was racing quickly she didn't know what to do now.

To Be continued….


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39.

-Move out of the way!-Ga Eul shouted. Yi Jung pushed her back inside the room and he closed the door, he sat her down on the chair. –What do you think you are doing?- Ga Eul asked.

-Were you here all this time? I was looking for you everywhere, how could you just leave like that?!-Yi Jung shouted. Ga Eul stood up pushed him out of way but he grabbed her hand but she pulled away. –Where are you going?- He shouted.

-I don't have to answer you. I have to go.- Ga Eul was going to open the door until Yi Jung said something that stopped her. –Fine if you don't' want to be with me but please tell me, Where is my child?- He asked. Ga Eul's heart was beating fast; she didn't want no more problem, she was happy to see Yi Jung but she couldn't be with him, that was their destiny.

-What child?- Ga Eul said turning to him, couldn't believe she was going to say it but if she says it then maybe he will never look for her again. –I lost it. (I'm sorry So Eun) I lost the baby, So Yi Jung. So there is no reason for us to be together.- Ga Eul said with tears in her eyes, it hurt her how she was lying to him but it was the only way. Yi Jung was in deep shock and anger was rising up in him. –You are lying! How?- Yi Jung shouted.

-I'm sorry, Yi Jung.- Ga Eul said she was going to open the door but Yi Jung turned her around and slammed her against the door. He was grabbing on to her shoulders.

-Why did you leave? You shouldn't of left, this couldn't of never happen. –Yi Jung shouted.-I won't forgive you for this, never.- Yi Jung said. Ga Eul's heart broke more she could feel anger on her shoulder. She pushed him away and this time she opened the door and walked out with tears in her eyes. On her way out, she was walking fast towards the exit until she saw someone, Hyeon Suk. They both stared at each other and Ga Eul looked at her and she saw that she was pregnant, she couldn't believe it. Hyeon Suk didn't think she would appear in her life but she was wrong, she didn't want Ga Eul to ruin things for her and Yi Jung. Hyeon Suk went towards Ga Eul. –Long time no see.- Hyeon Suk said.

-Right, it's been a long time. I hope things are going well for you.-Ga Eul said with a straight face.

-Of course, thank you.- Hyeon Suk said with a smile and she grabbed her stomach.

-Have a good life.- Ga Eul said and she went towards the exit. Hyeon Suk watched her go out through the door.

-Ga Eul!- Yi Jung shouted her name from far, he was running after her but Hyeon Suk stopped him.

-Yi Jung, I am tired. The baby is getting me tired, let's go home.- Hyeon Suk said. Yi Jung looked at her but he was going to go after Ga Eul. –If you go just imagine what grandfather could do to her again.- Hyeon Suk said. Yi Jung thought she was right; he will just look for her tomorrow if he were to follow his grandfather's men would follow him and he will find out where she lives.

Ga Eul opened the door of her home, she was still crying. She quickly ran to her baby's room where she found the babysitter carrying her.

-Madam you are finally here.- She said. Ga Eul wiped her tears away and took her baby from the maid. –Is everything alright?- The maid asked.

Ga Eul nodded her head. –Did she give you any trouble?- Ga Eul asked after calming down.

-Of course not, she is such a gentle baby. Well I will get going now mam, have a good night.- The maid said and left.

Ga Eul sat on the rocking chair, she looked down on her baby who was looking up at her and playing with her mom's face. –So Eun, guess who I saw? Your dad, but I told him that you don't exist. I'm a bad mother, right? I'm sorry So Eun, forgive mommy.- Ga Eul said hugging her and she was sobbing more.

Yi Jung brought Hyeon Suk home. He quickly went into his room and took off his jacket and his tie, he lied on his bed and kept on thinking of what Ga Eul said of their child. –It's not true.- Yi Jung said to himself. He can't believe he finally found Ga Eul after so long, he wasn't going to lose her again, he is going to fight till the end until he has her by his side. Yi Jung closed his eyes and started to remember the old memories they had together as he was remembering he fell asleep.

The next day:

Ga Eul showed up to work and pretended that nothing happened last night, it was just a dream. She had a photo-shoot today so she had to get to work early because it was going to be her first solo photo-shoot. She went inside her dressing room to get ready but she found Park Hyo Ri sitting on her chair. Ga Eul didn't want to see Hyo Ri because she was going to get scold of running off like that. Ga Eul bowed to her boss. –Good morning.-Ga Eul greeted, she was ready to get scolded and get yelled at but instead…

-Wonderful! Great Job last night!- Hyo Ri said clapping her hands, she stood up and gave Ga Eul a hug. –Ga Eul my dear, you did such an amazing job last night.

Ga Eul was really confused right now. –What do you mean?- Ga Eul asked.

-You left a quite impression on everyone and you looked beautiful on the dress as well, my dear you did a fantastic job.- Hyo Ri said. –How about we go to lunch together today? It will be my treat.

Ga Eul nodded her head.

-I will call you then. I have to go I have to do some work. –Hyo Ri said and left. As Hyo Ri was walking towards her office, she saw Yi Jung coming inside the building. He was looking around he was trying to remember where was Ga Eul's room was. He was going to ask the secretary but Hyo Ri stopped him.

-Hello, are you looking for someone?-Hyo Ri asked. Yi Jung bowed at her, he knew who exactly she was by the way she dressed.

-Yes, I am looking for a friend that works here.- Yi Jung said. Hyo Ri perfectly knew who he was looking for and who he is.

-But first can you join me for a cup of tea?- Hyo Ri asked. Yi Jung nodded his head and he accepted her invite. They both headed for Hyo Ri's office to go have their tea.

Ga Eul was already at the studio where they have it at Hyori's company; the stylist was fixing her clothes and her hair. She was ready but the photographer hasn't gotten there, he was running a bit late.

-You look beautiful.- The stylist said and left.

-He is here! Everyone get ready!- A man shouted. It was the first time Ga Eul was going to meet this photographer; he was one of the best in South Korea. Ga Eul saw a man walking in, he was dressed in comfortable clothes. The man approached Ga Eul and she bowed at him and so did he.

-Hello, I'm Chu Ga Eul.- Ga Eul greeted.

-It's nice to meet you, I'm Jung Woo Hyun. Are you the model?- Woo Hyun asked. Ga Eul nodded her head. –You are really pretty. Should we get started then?- Ga Eul nodded her head once again. They all got ready to start the photo-shoot; Ga Eul put her working face on.

Yi Jung and Hyo Ri were in the balcony of her office, drinking tea. Hyo Ri took a sip of her drink first before she says something. –What do you do, So Yi Jung?- She asked.

-I am a potter. –Yi Jung answered.

-I see. And what brings you all the way here?

-Like I said at the lobby, I am here to look for a friend.-Yi Jung said.

-I saw you at the show last night, did you enjoy it?- Hyo Ri asked.

-It was one of the best. –Yi Jung said reminding himself that he finally found Ga Eul.

-May I know who is this friend you are looking for? Can I know her name? Perhaps I could tell you where she is?

-Her name is Chu Ga Eul.- Yi Jung said. –Do you know where she is?- Yi Jung asked excitedly.

-Chu Ga Eul, ahh! So you are that boy that made her run away from home. And made her life like a living hell.- Hyo Ri said.

-Excuse me?-Yi Jung asked confusingly.

-When I found Ga Eul, she was lost and didn't know where to go, so I took her in myself as she was my own daughter.- Hyo Ri said.

-What are you talking…-Yi Jung was cut off by her.

-Why? Are you here to take her back, when you couldn't of protect her from your family? –Hyo Ri shouted.

Yi Jung stayed quite, how does this lady know? He knows that Ga Eul wouldn't tell anyone of her past to anyone. But the looks of it, Yi Jung feels like he met this woman somewhere but he just can't remember where. –Listen, I came back to get my woman back! And this time I am going to protect her even if it means death. I lost her once and I don't plan on doing it again!-Yi Jung said.

Hyo Ri let out a laugh.-I saw your fiancé last night, how many months is she? Do you think Ga Eul is going to go back with you, when you are expecting a child from another woman?- Hyo Ri said.

-If she comes back to me or not that's my business.- Yi Jung said as he stood up and left her office. Hyo Ri took a sip of her tea and grabbed her phone. She dialed a number and called the secretary from the lobby. –If he asks for her, give him the information he needs.- She hanged up. –Go get her Yi Jung.- She told herself.

Yi Jung got to the lobby and went to the secretary and asked for his "friend" Ga Eul. The secretary gave him a file, he looked confuse but the secretary left without saying any word. He opened the file and he saw Ga Eul's picture, there was a lot of information of her. He found where she lived and the address, he quickly left and was off to Ga Eul's house.

Ga Eul was finished with her photo-shoot and everyone was putting everything away. Woo Hyun came up to Ga Eul. –You did a good job today.-He said with a smile. Ga Eul bowed her head to thank him. –Do you want to grab a cup of coffee with me?-He asked. Ga Eul nodded her head and accepted his invite. They both went to a café to grab a cup of coffee. They ordered their order and sat down on a table while waiting for their order to come by.

-I hope you don't find this weird. I invited you as a friend for doing a great job today.-He says.-I don't want you to think that I am hitting on you.

-No not at all.-Ga Eul said.

-That's good. Do you have a boyfriend Ga Eul?- He asked.

-No I am single. What about you?- Ga Eul asked. Woo Hyun just gave her a smile and shook his head. –She left for another man.- He said. They were talking for a long time about their lives and how they got to where they are now, Ga Eul didn't tell him about Yi Jung or her baby because she doesn't trust people. While in that moment they were talking, someone walks in the café and Woo Hyun stayed frozen for a while. Ga Eul saw his reaction and she turned around to see what he was looking at. She saw that he was staring at Hyeon Suk, she had come in with her best friend and they were ordering. –Excuse me for a minute, miss Ga Eul?- Woo Hyun said as he stood up and went toward their way. Ga Eul didn't want them to see her she wanted to leave but then Woo Hyun might find it rude that she left without saying anything. She hid her face with a magazine that she had in her bag.

-It's been a long time.-Woo Hyun said. Hyeon Suk turned around and was surprise to Woo Hyun and she started to shout. –What are you doing here?!-

-I have been looking for you.- Woo Hyun said. –We need to talk.

-There is nothing that we need to talk about. I don't want anything to do with you anymore.- Hyeon Suk said.

-That baby belongs to me, I am not going to let him be raise by another man!- Woo Hyun said in anger. Ga Eul was shock to hear that, the baby isn't Yi Jung's but Woo Hyun, could Hyeon Suk be the girl that Woo Hyun was talking about earlier. Ga Eul couldn't believe that Hyeon Suk would go that far, she wanted to get out of there but then someone grabbed her arm and quickly took her outside without anybody seeing them, it was Hyerim.

-I am sorry that I startled you.-Hyerim said. –I saw you inside when we came in but I made sure that Hyeon Suk didn't see you. What you just heard, please don't tell anyone about it. I know it is wrong but I will tell you everything later but you need to get out of here. I will look for you and we could talk then, don't worry I will tell Woo Hyun that you had something to take care of.- Hyerim quickly went back inside. Ga Eul quickly grabbed a taxi to take her home, it was already getting late.

Yi Jung was waiting outside of her house while he was waiting in his car. He was parked not that close to her house. Yi Jung checked the time it was 8:30 p.m, he wondered what she was doing at this time. Suddenly he sees a taxi come and park in front of her house. He sees Ga Eul getting off the car and going inside the house. Yi Jung quickly got off his car and followed her, he waited for 5 minutes until he could knock on her door. Finally, Yi Jung knocked on her door. Ga Eul didn't take long to open the door and she was quite shock to see him. She was about to close the door but he stopped it, she didn't want Yi Jung to find So Eun the good she is asleep and the maid was with her inside the room.

-What are you doing here?!How did you find this place?!- Ga Eul asked. Yi Jung pushed the door open and he came inside.-You just can't come inside like that?

-We aren't done talking.-Yi Jung said. –Where is the baby Ga Eul?

-What are you talking about? I already told you…-Ga Eul was cut off by Yi Jung.

-Stop lying!- Yi Jung shouted and that's when baby So Eun started crying. Yi Jung went to the room, where the sound was coming from.

-You can't go in there!- Ga Eul shouted. But Yi Jung kept on going on his way. –So Yi Jung!

Finally Yi Jung went inside the room and found his baby in the crib. The maid was feeding her but she quickly stopped when they came inside. Yi Jung eyes got watery from seeing his baby, he leaned in and picked her up. Ga Eul dismissed the maid and she was watching Yi Jung carrying their baby, in a way she was happy that baby So Eun finally got to be carried by her dad. Yi Jung fell in love with his daughter; he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was enjoying the moment. Baby So Eun started to cry, Ga Eul quickly took her away from Yi Jung's arms and started to feed her with the bottle she had earlier. Yi Jung loved the way Ga Eul was being so motherly.

To Be Continued….


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40. (10 more chapters)

Yi Jung was waiting in the living room, he was waiting for Ga Eul to put their daughter back to sleep. Yi Jung was walking around and looking around but there wasn't really much to see but he did see a picture of Ga Eul carrying So Eun. He took out his phone and took a quick picture of it, once he took the picture Ga Eul had come out of the room, he quickly put away his phone.

-Did she finally fall asleep?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul nodded her head.

-Do you want something to drink?- She offered since he was at her house, might as well offer him something. He nodded his head he followed her to the kitchen; he sat on the table while she was getting him something to drink. She gave him ice-tea since that's what she only had; Ga Eul sat on chair that was in front of him. –Don't take long to finish your drink.- Ga Eul said coldly. Yi Jung let out a giggle and he took a sip from his drink. –When did you turn cold?-he asked.

-I don't know, I just hate people being at my house at this hour. I like to be alone with my daughter since I am always around by a lot of people.-Ga Eul said with a cold look, she was acting that way because she wants him to think that she doesn't need him anymore. Yi Jung took another sip, he leaned back and he knew what game she was playing. He saw how much she changed, she looked thinner, her hair is longer, and she is more beautiful than ever.

-Why didn't you want to tell me about her?- Yi Jung asked seriously. Ga Eul took a sip from her drink. –I didn't want you to find out about her, I don't want your grandfather to know about her or hurt her.-Ga Eul said. –We are doing fine without you.

-Ga Eul.

-I don't know what I will do if your grandfather finds out about So Eun but I won't ever let him lay a finger on her.-Ga Eul said. –Its best that you walk away from our lives.

-What are you saying? That I shouldn't be with my daughter, do you think I am going to let someone hurt our baby? Don't you think you are being selfish?

-Right! I am being selfish! I don't want to share So Eun with no one, she is only mine.- Ga Eul raised her voice. Yi Jung couldn't believe her words, it broke his heart that Ga Eul was being cruel. –What about So Eun? If she asks you who is her father? What are you going to say? That her father died or are you going to make up something else? –Yi Jung asked.

-That's right! I am going to tell her many lies if I have to, in order for her not to know nothing about you!- Ga Eul stood up and quickly ran to So Eun's room and locked herself in there. She couldn't help but to cry but she didn't want him to see her cry. She was standing by the door to hear him leave. Yi Jung was also standing by the door, he was going say something but he didn't want to make any noise anymore since So Eun is asleep so Yi Jung decided to leave her alone and talk to her later so he left her home. Ga Eul started to cry even more, tears were running down her face as much as she wanted Yi Jung for him to hold her and tell him how much she missed him.

She heard someone open the door, she thought it was Yi Jung again but this time it was her mom Hyo Ri. –Ga Eul, where are you?- Hyo Ri asked. Ga Eul quickly opened the door and quickly ran to her and gave her a hug. Hyo Ri hugged her back like a mother that holds her daughter. –Its going to be okay.- Hyo Ri said.

Yi Jung went to the hotel they were staying at, he went to his suite once he opened the door, and he received a slap from Hyeon Suk. He quickly looked at her hand coming for another one but this time he grabbed her hand. –What do you think you are doing right now?!- Yi Jung raised his voice.

She felt her hand in pain so she got away from his grip. –How about you?! Your grandfather came by and asked where you were? I told him that you went to grab something for me.-Hyeon Suk said. –You were with her, right? Answer me.

Yi Jung just gave her a glare. –You…Don't ever touch me again.-Yi Jung said. He went inside his room and took off his suit. Yi Jung laid on his bed and grabbed his phone and looked at the picture of Ga Eul and his baby.

The next day Yi Jung drove to Ga Eul's house to continue talking after she relaxed but he noticed that no one was home. He drove to her work place but once he got there, the secretary told him that the president (Park Hyo Ri) had left to Seoul with some models, including Ga Eul. Yi Jung wasn't going to be at Seoul until later, because it was his last day Gangnam. His phone started to ring, he checked the caller id and saw it was his mother.

-Yes mom?- Yi Jung answered.

-Are you almost done with your work?- Ho Sook asked.

-Yes, mom. We are about to leave in a bit, why?

-Well I just made this dish and I want you to come and eat with us for dinner. Would you join us?- Ho Sook asked.

-Sure, I will be there. I will see you later, mom. I'm going to hang up now.- Yi Jung said and hanged up. Once he stepped out of the building he saw his grandfather coming, he quickly hid behind a tree that was close to the door, from his grandfather because he didn't him to see that he keeps on looking for Ga Eul and didn't want to start with his threats. Grandfather So went inside the building, Yi Jung wondered why his grandfather was here if he doesn't have any connection with Park Hyo Ri or what so ever. Yi Jung quickly left before he got caught.

Ga Eul was in Seoul, she could smell the city's air that is different than Gangnam's. They were in a hotel, that's where they were going to stay for a few days. Hyo Ri got the model's a suite, Ga Eul's suite was big since she was sharing with So Eun and Hyo Ri. Hyo Ri left Ga Eul alone in the suite because she had to take care of business. After Ga Eul finished unpacking her stuff, she wanted to go walk around Seoul to show So Eun around and also she had to get some groceries for her baby. It was day time still, so she got baby So Eun ready and she to go have a walk.

Ga Eul was strolling her baby around the city, she still remembers where everything was and where she had to go.

Baby So Eun started to cry because she needed a diaper change but lucky for Ga Eul, she was next to the porridge shop where she use to work at when she was in high school. She went inside the store and everything looked different, she took out So Eun from her stroller and took her to the restroom to change her. When Ga Eul finish changing her and came out of the restroom, someone familiar was staring at her it was, Geum Jan Di.

-Ga Eul?- Jan Di asked in surprise. Ga Eul stood there with her baby in surprise. –Yah! Where were you?!-Jan Di raised her voice, of course she is angry at Ga Eul because she was worried sick of her.

-Let's talk later, I have to go.- Ga Eul said as she put So Eun back in her stroller. Jan Di spread her arms to block Ga Eul's way.

-You are not going anywhere until you tell me where were you?, What have you been doing? And why you left?- Jan Di said. Ga Eul couldn't beat Jan Di and of course Jan Di deserves an explanation.

After Ga Eul explained everything to her best friend, Jan Di understood Ga Eul because Jan Di has gone through it once with Jun Pyo. Jan Di couldn't help but notice how Ga Eul changed, she looked more lovely than ever, Ga Eul also saw how Jan Di change she seemed more motherly.

-Is that Yi Jung's daughter?-Jan Di asked pointing at So Eun who was in the stroller. Ga Eul took her out and placed So Eun on her lap. –Yes, isn't she pretty?- Ga Eul bluffed. –And your baby?

Jan Di took out her phone and showed Jan Di a picture of her baby boy, Gu Doon Wu. Ga Eul noticed how Doon Wu had Jun Pyo's curly hair and Jan Di's bright smile, he was a little older than So Eun.

-He is adorable.- Ga Eul said.

-So is So Eun.- Jan Di said. Jan Di went to give her friend a hug. –Don't you know how much I missed you, I was worried about you. I even went to your aunt's house out in the country side to find you, but you weren't there. You are my best friend and I know I wasn't there for you when you were going through all that but from now on tell me. –Jan Di said. Ga Eul hugged her with one arm since she was holding her baby with the other.

Yi Jung had stop by his mom's house since his mom wanted to have dinner with everyone. Once he got home, his mom wasn't even in the house but just IL Hyun and Eun Jae. –Where did mom go?- Yi Jung asked them who were in the living room sitting down.

-She went out.- Eun Jae said.

-How was Gangnam?- IL Hyun asked. Yi Jung sat next to his brother and gave him a big smile because it was great. –What's wrong with you? Why do you have a smile like that, did something happen?- IL Hyun asked.

-Yes. I found what I was looking for. –Yi Jung said. IL Hyun and Eun Jae gave him a weird look and didn't know what he was talking about. –I'm going to go shower.- Yi Jung said. As he went up to his room, he was thinking about Ga Eul and he was going to start looking for her after dinner. He took off his suit jacket and place it on his bed, he placed his phone on the counter next to his bed but as he was doing that he found the picture that he found on his grandfather's photo album. He stared at it and the woman in the picture looked quite familiar, her eyes seemed very familiar but he just doesn't know where. He put the picture back in its place and went to go take a shower.

Ga Eul was at a supermarket to get some food for her baby and her for her to cook at home. Jan Di couldn't go with her because Jun Pyo was calling her to go home but they did promise each other to hang out before Ga Eul leaves back to Gangnam. Ga Eul was in the vegetable section, she was getting some tomatoes after she put them in a bag, she was going to grab some apples but once she moved her cart with baby So Eun in the front, someone was about to hit her with their cart.

-Oh my, I am sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.- Ho Sook said. She looked up and saw Ga Eul, she was surprise to see her.-Ga Eul? Is that you? –Ho Sook asked. Ga Eul didn't know what to do, she couldn't believe how she kept on running into familiar faces today. Ga Eul bowed her head. –Hello. Have you been well?- Ga Eul greeted. So Eun started to cry because she was hungry again.

-Is that my grandbaby?- Ho Sook asked. Ga Eul nodded her head.-Let's get out of here, let's go to your place and talk there.- Ho Sook said because she knows that Ga Eul doesn't want Grandfather So to know about her baby.

They got to the hotel where Ga Eul was staying at, they were talking for some time and asking how they been, catching up. Ho Sook was carrying So Eun, the baby really liked her grandmother just like Hyo Ri.

-Mother can you please keep this a secret from Yi Jung's grandfather.-Ga Eul said.

-Alright. You didn't have to tell me, I already know that.- Ho Sook said. –I wish Yi Jung didn't sleep with that bad girl, Hyeon Suk. I would really made you and Yi Jung get married but its so hard. –Ho Sook said. Ga Eul almost forgot about that, she wanted to tell mother but she couldn't until Hyerim tells her everything.

-She is so beautiful. What's her name? – Ho Sook asked.

-So Eun. It was my mom's name.-Ga Eul said. Suddenly someone walked in the room but when Ho Sook saw who came in, she was shocked to see who it was. Ga Eul noticed her reaction and turned to see who it was, Hyo Ri.

-Mom, you're already back? – Ga Eul asked.

-Yes, I am done with everything I had to do. I see we have guest.- Hyo Ri said.

-Mom this is So Eun's grandmother. Mother this is Hyo Ri, my second mother.- Ga Eul said.

They both greeted each other. –Have you been well?- Hyo Ri asked Ho Sook. Ga Eul wondered why she feels that these two already met each other.

-I have been well, and you?- Ho Sook asked. –It's been a long time.

-Do you two know each other?- Ga Eul asked.

-Yes, I once invited her to one of my shows, isn't that right? –Hyo Ri asked.

-Yes at a show. Well I have to go.- Ho Sook said as she gave So Eun to Ga Eul. –I need to go cook for the family, Ga Eul I will call you later.- Ho Sook asked and left the room. Ga Eul's phone started to ring, it was an unfamiliar number. –Hello?- Ga Eul answered.

-It's been a while.- Grandfather So said on the other line. Ga Eul thought of how in the world he got her number. –Can we meet up?- He asked.

-When?- Ga Eul asked confidently.

-I will send you the place and time.- Grandfather So said and hanged up. Ga Eul was ready to confront the man who put her through hell and made her break Yi Jung's heart. She wasn't afraid of him anymore.

To Be Continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41.

-It's been a long time.- Grandfather So said as he sat in front of Ga Eul. She just bowed her head a little. They were in Grandfather So's office.

-It has been a long time. What is it that you wanted to see me?- Ga Eul asked drinking her coffee. Grandfather So chuckled a little, he noticed that Ga Eul was so straight forward.

-I see you changed quite a bit. First thing first how is my great grandchild?- He asked.

-What grandchild? There is no baby, I lost it. –Ga Eul lied. Grandfather So looked at her confuse and let out a laugh. –Who do you think you are fooling, I know you have her. – Grandfather So took out an envelope from his pocket and gave it to Ga Eul. She opened it and saw that inside the envelope were pictures of her and baby So Eun walking around Seoul yesterday.

-Yi Jung is expecting another child from his fiancé so I ask you Ga Eul, to leave and go somewhere far where I can't find you.- Grandfather So said.

-Don't worry; I am not here for Yi Jung. If I wanted to come looking for him I would of by now but that didn't happen. I am here to work and when I'm done you won't see me anymore.- Ga Eul stood up from her seat. –Well I have to go, my mom is waiting for me. – Ga Eul bowed her head and left his room.

Yi Jung was heading to his grandfather's office, he saw Ga Eul walking out from there. He quickly went to her, she saw him and stopped in front of him.

-What are you doing here?- Yi Jung asked concerned.

-Isn't it obvious, he wanted to see me? If you are curious what we talked about go on and ask him. –Ga Eul said and as she passed him, Yi Jung grabbed her from her to stop her. –Let go.- Ga Eul said.

-Why are you being like this?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul got out from his grip and just walked away without saying a word. Yi Jung just watched her leave and disappears from his sight. Yi Jung walked into his grandfather's office; he saw that his grandpa was thinking about something. Yi Jung cleared his throat to get his attention, Grandfather So looked up at him. –You wanted to see me?- Yi Jung asked.

-Yes, I need you to bring Hyeon Suk tonight for dinner.- Grandfather So said. Yi Jung nodded his head and he left.

As he was at the bottom of the building Yi Jung found Ga Eul talking to some guy, she was signing a magazine. The guy was making her laugh and it got to Yi Jung, he couldn't help it that some other guy is making her laugh. Yi Jung went towards Ga Eul, and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from there. She dropped the magazine and she tried to get away from his grip but this time she couldn't. He dragged her to his car, he opened the door for her and put her in. Yi Jung got on the car and quickly drove off before she got off.

-What do you think you are doing?!- Ga Eul shouted. Yi Jung ignored her and kept on driving.

-Stop the car.- Ga Eul said calmly. –I said to stop the car!- Yi Jung pulled over to the side of the road. –Ga Eul, don't you see what I am trying to do? I am trying to get you back. I already lost you once and I am not going to do it again!- Yi Jung raised his voice. Ga Eul's phone started to ring and she quickly answered. –Hello?

-Where are you? I heard you went to Seoul for a couple of days.- Tae Suk said on the other side of the line.

-Yeah, why?- Ga Eul asked, Yi Jung was very curios who she was talking to. Ga Eul kept on talking to Tae Suk until she finally hanged up.

-Who was it?- Yi Jung asked, Ga Eul ignored him because she knew that he found who it was , he would start an argument. –Since you are giving me a ride, why don't you just take me home?- Ga Eul said. Yi Jung did what he was told and took her to the hotel she was staying at. As they arrived, Yi Jung asked if he could see So Eun, Ga Eul didn't mind since he is the father of her child. Ga Eul opened the door, they both found So Eun with Hyo Ri playing with some toys.

-So Eun, mom is here.- Ga Eul ran to her baby. So Eun got excited when she saw Ga Eul, and quickly went to her arms.

-She is very playful, at my age I get very tired quickly.- Hyo Ri said. Ga Eul laughed at her comment. Yi Jung stepped in more to the living room, he bowed to Hyo Ri. –Hell once again.-She said. Once baby So Eun saw Yi Jung standing behind her mom, she quickly wanted to go into his arms. Yi Jung held her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

-She recognizes her dad, that is a relief.- Hyo Ri said. –Well I need to go and do some things for tomorrows show, I will see you later- Hyo Ri grabbed her purse and left them three alone.

-So Eun, your dad is right here. Are you happy?- Yi Jung was talking to his daughter, Ga Eul watched them and then she came into her senses.

-Yi Jung please you need to go soon, I don't want you to get into trouble with your grandfather.-Ga Eul said. Yi Jung placed So Eun on the floor so she could play with her toys and went towards Ga Eul and gave her a hug. She tried to push him away but he was holding her tight, but she didn't want to shout because they were going to scare baby So Eun.

-Please let me go.- Ga Eul said, to be honest she didn't want to leave his embrace the smell of his cologne, oh how much she missed it.

-We could work things out, again. I want to be with you and So Eun for the rest of my life, please don't make me go out of my mind when you leave.- Yi Jung said. It hurt Ga Eul to listen to Yi Jung saying that, tears were forming in her eyes. Yi Jung hugged her tighter. –I never want to let you go. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise.- Yi Jung looked into her eyes and her lips, so was Ga Eul. He leaned in closer but the doorbell rang, so they stopped what they were doing. Ga Eul went to go answer the door, once she opened the door she saw Hyeon Suk standing in front of her.

-What are you doing here?- Ga Eul asked. Hyeon Suk went inside her room without permission and found Yi Jung holding So Eun.

-I came for my fiancé, since Grandfather wants us to have dinner.- Hyeon Suk said. Ga Eul spread her arms telling her that she is welcome of taking him.

-How did you know I was here?- Yi Jung asked.

-I figured you would be here with her. You should come with me before you get into trouble with your grandpa. I will be waiting for you outside.- Hyeon Suk was going to go outside and wait but someone was standing by the door that stopped her steps, Yi Jung and Ga Eul checked who was it and it was Jung Woo Hyun.

-I'm sorry if I interrupted but Hyo Ri told me to come by because she wanted me to drop off the pictures. –Woo Hyun said.

-Woo Hyun, please come in.- Ga Eul welcomed him, he stepped in more to the living room. Hyeon Suk was surprise to see that Ga Eul and Woo Hyun seemed close to each other, she was getting nervous because Yi Jung kept on glaring at him. Woo Hyun bowed at Yi Jung.

-Hello I'm Jung Woo Hyun.- he greeted himself.

-I'm So Yi Jung.

-Yi Jung, let's get going please.- Hyeon Suk said. Yi Jung gave a goodbye kiss to So Eun and followed Hyeon Suk, he wondered why she was acting strangely in front of Woo Hyun. Yi Jung didn't want to leave but he had to, as he stepped outside Ga Eul's room he found Hyeon Suk waiting for him.

-Do you know that guy?-Yi Jung asked. Hyeon Suk made a shocking face and quickly got her act together. –It's my first time seeing that guy.- She said. Yi Jung thought she was acting weird but that didn't matter right now, he needed to go to his grandfather for dinner. They both left in separate cars to grandfather So's house.

-Where did you go last time?- Woo Hyun asked Ga Eul about that time when they had coffee after their photo-shoot. Ga Eul remembered that Hye Rim was going to call her but she never did. –I had an appointment to go to. –Ga Eul said.

-That man earlier is he your baby's father?- Woo Hyun asked. Ga Eul nodded her head. –I see, his real child is right here and yet he is going to take care of another one that isn't his.- Woo Hyun said sadly. –I don't know how she could be doing this to me. I won't be able to see my own child grow. I'm sorry Ga Eul, I shouldn't be talking about this.

-It's okay. But what are those picture for?- Ga Eul asked pointing at the envelope that was on the coffee table. Woo Hyun opened the envelope and spread some pictures across the table; there were the pictures from her photo-shoot. –Well, what do you think?- He asked.

-They are beautiful.- Ga Eul said. They were both talking for a while until he had to go to some place. Ga Eul grabbed So Eun to feed her some baby food because it was time to eat and then it would be shower time. As she was doing that, she kept on remembering the almost kiss that she was about to have with Yi Jung. She wished she could be with him right now but it was impossible for them.

Yi Jung finished having dinner with his grandpa, he was in his room laying down on his bed thinking about of how he had Ga Eul in his arms earlier. He took out his phone and looked at his screen; he had the picture of Ga Eul and So Eun in his phone. But there was something else going through his head and it Park Hyo Ri . Why does he feel that he knows her from somewhere? He got up from his bed and went downstairs to look for his mom, he asked a maid if she knew where his mom is. She told him that his mom might be in her room, he went to his mother's room. He knocked on the door and went inside, he found his mom looking out the window.

-What are you doing, mom?- Yi Jung asked. Ho Sook turned around to see her son.

-I was just thinking about something. What is it? Do you need something?- She asked. Yi Jung nodded his head. –Mom do you know someone by the name Park Hyo Ri, by any chance?- He asked. Ho Sook's grew large of shock. –How do you know of her?- She asked.

-It's a long story but do you? I feel like I have met her before somewhere but I can't remember.- Yi Jung said.

-Yi Jung.- Ho Sook grabbed her son's hands. –I saw Ga Eul yesterday, she is still more beautiful than ever and I also met my granddaughter, she looks like you.- Ho Sook said with a smile.. –About that woman, I can't tell you nothing of her only you grandfather can. Please Yi Jung, don't ever ask about that woman especially in front of your father.- Ho Sook said. –I think it's best if you leave Ga Eul forever, she will be safe with Hyo Ri.

-What?- Yi Jung looked so confused, he wondered why doesn't his mom want to his dad of her. And to let Ga Eul go, his mother told him that out of all people, his mom. –Mom, why? Has she done something wrong to this family?- Yi Jung kept on getting curios. He took out the picture and showed it to his mother. –Is this her?

Ho Sook looked at the picture and nodded her head. –Yi Jung please throws it away.- She said as she left the room. Yi Jung looked at the picture and couldn't believe his mother didn't explain anything and she wasn't making sense. There is no way he was going to let Ga Eul go, he was going to find out who is Hyo Ri.

The next day:

Ga Eul was getting her make up ready for another photo-shoot but this time it was going to be with a group of girls. The makeup artist was finished and left the room, Ga Eul's phone started to ring she didn't recognize the number and she answered. –Hello?

-Ga Eul? It's you?- Ga Eul couldn't recognize the voice.

-Who is this?- Ga Eul asked.

-It's me, Hye Rim. Are you busy?- She asked.

-Yes, I am going to do a photo-shoot right now, why?- Ga Eul said.

-Okay, send me your address of where you are staying at and I will meet you there.- Hye Rim said. Ga Eul knew why she wanted to talk so she told Hye Rim that it is okay and she will send her address later. After Ga Eul hanged up, she heard a little girl's voice calling her mom. It was Mi Rae, the little girl from the orphanage. –Mom!- Mi Rae came running to Ga Eul and jumped into her arms. –Mi Rae, have you been good?- Ga Eul asked. When she was living in Gangnam, Tae Suk would always take Mi Rae to see Ga Eul from time to time.

-Yes.- Mi Rae said. Tae Suk knocked on the door and came inside the room.

-You found her?- Tae Suk asked Mi Rae as she nodded her head. –I told her if she finds you first I was going to take her for ice-cream. –Tae Suk said. Ga Eul giggled a little and gave a hug to Mi Rae.

-I guess you lost, then.- Ga Eul said. Tae Suk gave her some roses. –What is this for?

-I bought them for you, since Mi Rae haven't seen you in a while, she was bugging me to take care with you for the past few days.- He said. Ga Eul placed them on the table.

-Mom, where is So Eun?- Mi Rae asked.

-She is at home sleeping. I will take her to you one of these days so you could play with her, okay? – Ga Eul said. Mi Rae nodded her head.

-Mi Rae, let's go get you that ice-cream because you need to go back and Mom Ga Eul needs to get to work.- Tae Suk said.

-Okay! Goodbye mom.-Mi Rae said and quickly went to Tae Suk's hand. Ga Eul waved goodbye to her.

-I will call you later.- Tae Suk said and left. Ga Eul got up and went to the studio to get the photo-shoot done.

After a few hours of working, Ga Eul couldn't wait to go home and see her baby. Seeing Mi Rae today, she missed So Eun so much. She send a txt message to Hye Rim saying that she is already going home. As she got the hotel where she was staying, she had already found Hye Rim standing in front of the door. Once Hye Rim saw her, she bowed at Ga Eul and so did Ga Eul. Hye Rim handed her a gift bag. –I got something for your daughter. – Hye Rim said.

-I don't know if I should accept it or not.- Ga Eul said.

-It's nothing much.- Hye Rim said. Ga Eul grabbed the bag and thanked her, Ga Eul opened the door and let her in. After paying the babysitter for taking care of So Eun, the babysitter left. The good thing was that So Eun was asleep , so that way they could both talk comfortably. Ga Eul brought Hye Rim and herself a cup of coffee.

-What is it that you wanted to meet?- Ga Eul asked.

-First thing first, I am sorry for the wrong that I have done to you. I never wanted this to happen but she really has gone overboard with this.- Hye Rim said. –As you heard before, that child that Hyeon Suk is expecting is not Yi Jung's. She begged me to go to your old apartment and grab a perfume from you so she could wear it. So I went in and I got it for her, Yi Jung got very drunk at the engagement party and they took him into a room so he could sleep. Hyeon Suk went inside that room with your perfume on and she tried to seduce Yi Jung by thinking it was you. But that man was too drunk that he fell asleep during their kissing and he wasn't able to wake up. Hyeon Suk was so frustrated that, she got him naked to make him think that they had a night together. Woo Hyun has always chased after Hyeon Suk, he liked her too much. Hyeon Suk made Woo Hyun too sleep with her and that child is his. She thought it was the only way to make Yi Jung stay with her. Once Yi Jung found out she was pregnant, he panicked and day after day he would drink and drink nonstop. But something came over him and he stopped, he stayed with her because she was carrying his child. I never had the courage to tell him because I am too scared that Hyeon Suk might do something stupid if he finds out.- Hye Rim said. Ga Eul couldn't believe it, she was a bit relieved that Yi Jung slept on her but it hurt Ga Eul to hear that he kept on getting drunk. –Ga Eul, please don't say anything. The secret is going to come out soon, so please just wait on Yi Jung. Don't go away anymore.- Hye Rim said.- He needs you more than anything, he has been suffering without you. When I would go visit Hyeon Suk at their home, he would always be looking at a picture of you.- Hye Rim said.

-Hye Rim.

-Ga Eul, stop being scared of Mr. So. Trust in Yi Jung again and I promise you guys that you will end up together this time. I am doing this for your daughter and for Woo Hyun. He is my best friend and I want to help him be with his kid. So please Ga Eul, think about it. –Hye Rim said.

Yi Jung was waiting in a restaurant for someone, he looked at his watch to check the time it was, 9:00 pm.

-Hello young man.- Hyo Ri said standing in front of the table. Yi Jung stood up and bowed at her, he pulled out the chair for her to sit down. –Why did you want to meet me for?- Hyo Ri asked. Yi Jung sat down on his seat. –Would you like something to eat?- Yi Jung asked.

-I'm okay thank you.- Hyo Ri said. –Please hurry and tell me what is it that you want to talk about.

Yi Jung took out the picture that he had of her and put it on the table. –Tell me who are you?- Yi Jung asked. Hyo Ri stared at the picture and then stared at him. –Who are you?- Yi Jung asked once again.

To Be Continued…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42.

Park Hyo Ri looked at Yi Jung, he was staring at her with curiosity. –Yi Jung, I am someone who is not bad or someone that is not good. The person that you should be asking of me is your grandfather, he might tell you who I really am.- Hyo Ri said.

-Then why doesn't my mother want me to ask my father about you? Can you answer me that?- Yi Jung asked. –What relationship do you have with my family?

-I don't know why your mother doesn't want you to ask your father about me but I will tell you that I am very close to your family, you could say I am family. – Hyo Ri said.

-What do you mean by that? – Yi Jung asked confusingly. Hyo Ri stood up from her seat and walked away without saying a word. Yi Jung wasn't going to follow because he knows that she is still not going to say anything. Yi Jung left the restaurant and he was going to go to his studio to check something. As soon as he got there, he quickly went to the bookshelf that he had in his studio, he grab a couple of photo-albums and he was going through them. He thought he might find a picture of Hyo Ri but he couldn't find one. Yi Jung went through album through album and yet he couldn't find her. As he was going through them, he finally found a picture of his father when he was young and he was with his grandfather but the picture was cut in half. Yi Jung took out the picture and he looked at it closely, he saw that there was someone holding his father's hand, a woman's hand. It could have been his grandmother but his father had told him that his grandmother had died from an accident, when he was born. Yi Jung decided to keep the picture in his pocket just in case.

Ga Eul was looking out the window, watching the view of the city. She was thinking of what Hye Rim had told her about Yi Jung feeling when she left. She heard someone come in, it was Hyo Ri.

-I'm back!- Hyo Ri said. Ga Eul bowed her head. –What's wrong? Why do you have that face? Did some happen? –Hyo Ri said seeing that Ga Eul had her face all sad.

-No nothing is wrong.- Ga Eul said.

-What did his grandfather tell you?- Hyo Ri asked concernedly. –Did you see Yi Jung today?

-Nothing, everything's okay.- Ga Eul said. Hyo Ri went up to her and gave her a hug and that's when Ga Eul started to cry. –I miss him so much! I truly feel sorry of what I put him through when I was gone! Its hard to pretend that you don't care anymore!- Ga Eul cried.

-There, There don't cry, everything is going to be alright. I promise.- Hyo Ri was comforting her, Hyo Ri was tired of seeing Ga Eul like this, she wanted to do something for her.

The next day:

Ga Eul got up early to make breakfast for Hyo Ri and So Eun, before they got up. She made Hyo Ri's favorite dish. After a few minutes, Hyo Ri had gotten up because it smelled so good she went into the kitchen where Ga Eul was at.

-Oh my goodness, its smells so good!- Hyo Ri said. –And oh you made my favorite dish.- She sat down on the table, Ga Eul brought her plate.

-I hope you like it. Please enjoy the food.- Ga Eul said. Hyo Ri tasted the food and she loved it that she couldn't stop eating. Ga Eul's phone started to ring and she answered. –Hello?...You are here…Okay, I'll be down in a bit.-Ga Eul hanged up.

-Who was it?- Hyo Ri asked.

-A friend. Mom, can you take care of So Eun while the babysitter comes? I need to meet up with someone quickly. –Ga Eul said.

-Yeah, sure. –Hyo Ri said. Ga Eul quickly took off the apron she had on and headed out the door.

Ga Eul was at the lobby and found that person waiting for her. –Tae Suk!- Ga Eul called out his name. Tae Suk turned around and waved at Ga Eul. –Did you wait long?- Ga Eul asked.

-No.- Tae Suk said. –Should we get going?- Ga Eul followed him to his car and they both left somewhere.

Yi Jung was getting ready, he was putting on his tie. He heard someone open the door, it was Hyeon Suk.

-Where are you going?- She asked. Yi Jung continued fixing his tie. –Are you going to go see her?- Yi Jung continued to ignored her, he was going to go out the door until Hyeon Suk exploded out of anger. –I'm getting tired of this! Don't you know what I am capable of doing! Yi Jung why did you turn me like this?!- Hyeon Suk yelled.

-I didn't turn you like this, you did. From the start, you knew that I wasn't going to pay attention and whether I go see her it's my business not yours.- Yi Jung said.

-What if I get rid of her?- Hyeon Suk said. Yi Jung was shocked to hear that from her.

-What did you just say?

-Don't push it, Yi Jung while I'm still being nice. I will do anything to get her out of our lives. – Hyeon Suk said.

Yi Jung looked at her and gave her a sarcastic smile. –You really have gone crazy. If you do anything to her, I promise you that I will make you get out of our lives and with that baby you are carrying I will make sure he will never hears from you.- Yi Jung said. –I can be scary too.- Yi Jung left the room. Hyeon Suk grabbed something from his cabinet and threw it to the floor.

Yi Jung arrived at his studio, he was going to do some pottery before he gets busy. He noticed that the door was opened; he went inside and found his father working on something.

-Father, what are you doing here?- Yi Jung asked. Hyun Sub continued working with the clay.

-Well I wanted to do something for your mother. –Hyun Sub said.-I'm sorry, I didn't ask permission.

-There is no need to, you could be here all you want father.- Yi Jung said. Hyun Sub and his sons had been getting close the past year, they have been getting along. Even his parents, Yi Jung was happy that his family is back to one well sort of. –But you can't use it to bring other woman.- Yi Jung joked.

-Hey! I am not like that anymore!- Hyun Sub shouted. Yi Jung laughed at him. –Have you met with my father?-

-Yes.- Yi Jung answered. –Father, may I ask you something?

-Yes, go ahead. What is it?-Hyun Sub said still working on his pottery. Yi Jung went to go sit next to him. –The thing is…well…I know I don't ask much about it…but what happen to my grandmother?- Yi Jung asked.

-I already told you, she died from an accident when I was very little.- Hyun Sub said. –Why do you ask?

-I just had forgotten.- Yi Jung wanted to ask him about Hyo Ri but he thought it wasn't the right time yet.

Ga Eul and Tae Suk were walking around the park. The reason they met up today was because Ga Eul wanted to talk to him. They both sat on a bench where there wasn't that much people so they wont get interrupted.

-Tae Suk, why didn't you tell me that your sister was pregnant?- Ga Eul asked. Tae Suk looked at her shockingly. –You saw her already? I guess because I didn't want you to get sad anymore since you were already happy and I didn't want to remind you of Yi Jung.- Tae Suk said.

-You should of still of told me. I think I'm going to go back with him. –Ga Eul said. Hearing those words, Tae Suk's heart felt pain. –Do you love him that much?- He asked.

-Yes. He is my first love. Thank you for everything and I will never forget what a good friend you are. - Ga Eul said. Tae Suk didn't really wanted to hear that, he took a deep breath. He understood that Ga Eul will never love another man other than Yi Jung, he also didn't want to see her in pain anymore and want to see her smile again. –Fine. I will help you get back with him.-Tae Suk said.

-Tae Suk.- Ga Eul really felt sorry for not understanding his feelings.

-Don't worry anymore, I have been rejected before but it wasn't this painful. But to see you smile again, it's for you to be next to him. –Tae Suk said. –You should go tell him that you missed him so much. He is probably in his studio at this time, don't wait no more. Go!-

Ga Eul thought he was right, she should go and tell Yi Jung how much she still loves him and how much she misses him. Ga Eul got up from the bench and she was on her way to see him. Tae Suk watched her go, he decided to let her go from now on.

Yi Jung was still in his studio, his father had left to lunch with his mother. He was putting away a pot back in the shelf. He heard someone opening the door an once he turned around, his lips were covered by the one and only Ga Eul. They both were feeling each other's lips after a whole year. Yi Jung was surprise by the sudden attack. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

Ga Eul broke off the kiss, she looked up at him.

-What was that for?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul went up to his lips again and gave him another kiss.

-I missed you so much.- Ga Eul hugged him. –I love you so much, that I couldn't forget you. I don't want to let you go anymore, I want to be in your arms forever. –Ga Eul said. Yi Jung was happy to hear those words and he hugged her tighter. –I love you.- Yi Jung said. They both stayed like that for a long time.

They were both holding hands walking around the city, they didn't forget the touch of each other's hand. Ga Eul's heart still beats and so does Yi Jung's, they were both together again. Even though Yi Jung was holding Ga Eul's hand again, he still had some things in his head and had a concerned face. Ga Eul noticed how he was.

-Are you okay?-Ga Eul asked. Yi Jung nodded his head.-Are you sure?

-Yes.-Yi Jung said. –Ga Eul, I never thought I would be able to hold hand like this. I have missed you so much.- Yi Jung kissed her hand. –Promise me that you won't let go anymore, no matter what.

-If you are talking about your grandfather, I am not scared anymore. What matters is that I am with you and So Eun.- Ga Eul said. Yi Jung hugged her and gave her a kiss on her head.

-Let's go, I want to go see my daughter.- Yi Jung said and Ga Eul agreed.

The next day:

Ga Eul was changing So Eun's diaper and while she was doing that, she noticed that baby So Eun had grew a mole in her left ankle, it was very small. –Wow, look at your mole it's so cute that you have it on your ankle.- Ga Eul said finally putting on her diaper. –Let's get ready to go see your grandmother.- Ga Eul said.

-Why are you dressing her up so prettily?- Hyo Ri asked.

-I'm going to take her see Yi Jung's mom.- Ga Eul said. –Look she grew a mole on her ankle.- Ga Eul showed Hyo Ri. Ga Eul looked at her own ankle to see if she got it from her but she didn't have any, she looked at Hyo Ri's ankle and there was a mole in her ankle. –You have it to.-Ga Eul said. Hyo Ri looked at her ankle and smiled. –I have never seen someone having a mole on their ankle.- Ga Eul said.

-Is Yi Jung's father going to be there also?- Hyo Ri asked.

-Yes, they don't know we are going. Its going to be a surprise for them.- Ga Eul said. –Why?

-Just asking.-Hyo Ri said. –Are you and Yi Jung going to be together, now?

-As much I was thinking about it, I really can't ignore him anymore. I shouldn't be living like this, running away from everything and I don't want Yi Jung to be in anymore pain. Every night I would miss him, I just don't want my heart to be in ache. I think it is time to face everything and this time we are going to do it together.- Ga Eul said. She sat next to Hyo Ri and took both her hands. –Thank you for everything, if it wasn't for you I don't think I wouldn't be able to see him again. I love you mom. – Ga Eul said. Hyo Ri's eyes were getting watery and gave Ga Eul a hug and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

-Does that mean you won't be working with me anymore?- Hyo Ri asked.

-Of course, I'm just thanking you for everything.-Ga Eul said.

-You should quickly go before it gets late.- Hyo Ri said. Ga Eul nodded her head and grabbed the baby's bag and So Eun and she took off.

Once Yi Jung, Ga Eul, and baby So Eun arrived at Yi Jung's house, they found Ho Sook and Hyun Sub having tea in the garden.

-Mom, I am here.-Yi Jung said. Ho Sook was surprise to see Ga Eul and happy to see So Eun once again. Hyun Sub felt the same. They both got up from their seat and went towards them.

-Ga Eul, is that really you?- Hyun Sub asked. Ga Eul bowed while carrying So Eun. –And who is this?- Hyun Sub asked about So Eun.

-Father this is your granddaughter, So Eun.- Yi Jung said. Ga Eul handed So Eun to Hyun Sub, he felt happy carrying his first granddaughter. Once So Eun saw her grandmother, she right away wanted to go to her, now it Ho Sook carrying So Eun.

-Where have you been, Ga Eul?- Hyun Sub asked.

-I am very sorry for making everybody concerned.- Ga Eul said.

-Don't go anywhere no more, especially since you have my granddaughter.- Hyun Sub said. Ga Eul nodded her head. Ga Eul and Yi Jung were enjoying watching the grandparents playing with their baby. That moment only lasted for a little bit until someone came that ruined the whole mood.

-I see you guys are having a good time.- Grandfather So said standing by the door. Ho Sook was holding So Eun tightly and Yi Jung was ready for anything his grandfather was about to say.

-Father, what are you doing here?- Hyun Sub asked.

-I wanted to pay you a visit son. But I see that you are busy with your granddaughter but don't forget that you are waiting for another one.- Grandfather So said.

-What is it that you need?- Ho Sook asked.

-Yi Jung, I need to talk to you. Come with me to your father's office. – Grandfather So said and walked back in. Yi Jung patted Ga Eul's shoulder making sure that everything is ok and followed his grandfather inside.

Grandfather So sat down on the master chair and Yi Jung on the other side. –Your daughter is very pretty, Yi Jung.- Grandfather So said.

-What is that you need to talk about?- Yi Jung asked.

-You already know, don't go looking for that woman anymore. She is not for you, just because you have a daughter with that woman doesn't mean you could be with her. You are already engage to someone else. –Grandfather So said.

-Why can't you let me be with the woman I love? What wrong have she done to you? I am not going to let her go. Is it because she is not the same as us, is that why you arrange marriage my father? Why?

-Because they will betray you once they have everything. I know that type of woman! And I will never let someone else like that into the family!- Grandfather So shouted.  
>-Was my grandmother like Ga Eul? Who is my grandmother? – Yi Jung asked.<p>

-Don't ever talk about that woman in front of me, is that clear?!-

-Who is my grandmother?- Yi Jung took out the picture that he found of someone holding his father's hand and place on the desk. –Is she still alive? Is she the reason why you are living like this? Answer me! Is my grandmother still alive?- Yi Jung shouted. Then the door bust open and Hyun Sub entered the room. –What is he talking about father? Is my mother still alive?! –Hyun Sub asked. Grandfather So stayed silent and could only feel their glare towards him.

-Mother, what is going on?- Ga Eul sounding scared as soon as she heard Yi Jung yelling. Ho Sook sat Ga Eul down onto the chair while holding So Eun.

-Ga Eul, Yi Jung's grandmother still lives and she is the woman that you are staying with.- Ho Sook told her. Ga Eul couldn't believe it, but then that explains the mole on So Eun's ankle just like Hyo Ri's. –But don't tell Yi Jung just yet, let them figure it out.- Ho Sook said.

To Be Continued….


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43.

Ga Eul arrived at her home with baby So Eun, she fell asleep on the way home. She placed So Eun in her crib and she closed the door. Ga Eul went to grab a glass of water and as she was doing that she was remembering what was happening earlier at Yi Jung's house.

Flashback:

Grandfather So walked out of the office being followed by Yi Jung and Hyun Sub. –Why aren't you saying anything? Is my mother still out there?-Hyun Sub asked.

-Your mother is dead, I told you that she died in an accident. That woman is no good to us either way.- Grandfather So said.-I will pretend none of this happened.- Grandfather So said and left their house. Hyun Sub grabbed a flower vase and threw it to the ground and yelled.

-Father, please calm down.- Yi Jung said. Hyun Sub took a deep breath and relaxed, he didn't want to scare So Eun.

-Yi Jung please take Ga Eul back home. Come back home, we need to talk.- Hyun Sub said as he walked back in to his office. Ho Sook kissed So Eun goodbye and followed Hyun Sub to the office.

End of flashback:

Ga Eul poured more water into her glass, she heard someone come inside. Hyo Ri came inside with bags in her hands. –Ga Eul, your back already? I thought you were going to be there the whole day.- Hyo Ri said as she went to the living room. Ga Eul went to the living room as well, she saw the whole bags that Hyo Ri had brought.

-What is all this?- Ga Eul asked.

-I went to go shop for a while, and I saw this cute little store and they had so much baby clothes, I really couldn't pick one, so I got mostly everything for So Eun.- Hyo Ri said as pulled out a pink little dress to show Ga Eul. –What do you think?

-It's pretty. – Ga Eul said, she was still thinking about what Ho Sook said and she just couldn't believe it. –Mom?

-Yes.- Hyo Ri answered Ga Eul.

-Why did you choose me to be as one of your models?- Ga Eul asked. Hyo Ri put back the little pink dress back into the bag.

-I already told you, because I love your natural beauty and your body.- Hyo Ri said.

-How did you know who I was?-

-Ga Eul, why are you asking that? You are acting weird.

-Who are you to Yi Jung?- Ga Eul asked. Hyo Ri stayed quite. –The day of the runway show, did you invite Grandfather So to the show on purpose? Were you the one that gave Yi Jung my information of where I live in Gangnam? – Ga Eul asked.

-Ga Eul. Please listen to what I have to say.- Hyo Ri said. –I am going to answer every question you just asked me. –

Ga Eul paid attention to listen to Hyo Ri. –I have been looking after Hyun Sub these past years, and especially IL Hyun and Yi Jung. I would only be watching them from afar, I just couldn't get close to them because I was scared. I am their grandmother, I married Hyun Sub's father, we were in love like you and Yi Jung.- Hyo Ri began to tell Ga Eul everything of who she is to the So family. –I invited grandfather So to the show because I wanted to show him that you are worthy to Yi Jung and that you got me. I gave Yi Jung your information because I didn't want my grandson to not be in misery anymore and for you as well.- Hyo Ri said.

-Why did you get kicked out of the family?- Ga Eul asked.

-I was accused of having an affair with someone. Hyun Sub believed the people that told him and he kicked me out when Hyun Sub was 13. I tried to prove my innocence but he just wouldn't want to see me. Hyun Sub's father made my son believe that I died in an accident.-Hyo Ri said with tears in her eyes. Ga Eul put her hand on top of hers. –When Hyun Sub got married, I set a meeting with Ho Sook privately and I told her who I was and I told her to take care of my son. As time passed by, IL Hyun and Yi Jung were born. When they would play at the park, I would watch them play. The only time I had a conversation with them was when they accidently kicked the ball my way and when Yi Jung was coming for it, he fell and I right away went to go help him. IL Hyun thanked me and Yi Jung grabbed my hand and told me to play with them but I had to say no.- Hyo Ri said. –The reason why grandfather So doesn't want you to marry Yi Jung is because I didn't come from a rich family and he believes that woman like us are all the same. That scar is really deep in his heart. – Hyo Ri said.  
>-Mom, why didn't you ever have a private meeting with your son? Maybe you could of helped you prove your innocence.- Ga Eul said.<p>

-No I just couldn't, I didn't want my son to hate his father for lying to him. That could of affect my sons heart.-Hyo Ri said. –Having you here with me had made me feel that I close to my family especially with my great granddaughter. – Ga Eul layed her head on her shoulder and understood why she was hiding all these years. –Don't worry my child; you and Yi Jung will be together soon I am sure of it. –Hyo Ri said.

Yi Jung walked in to the office and found his father looking out the window. Yi Jung sat down on the chair he was sitting on before. –Why do you want to know about my mother?- Hyun Sub asked.

-Father, why doesn't grandfather want to talk about my grandmother?

-Yi Jung listen, when I was 13 my father had told me that my mother died in an accident but then I had heard some maids talking about that my mother had cheated on my father and that my father had told me the lie that she was dead. I never talked about my mother in front of my father but I did have some men look for her but they couldn't, I wanted to know if it was true that my mother had cheated on my father. I wanted to find her but she was nowhere to be found. I always act like I believe that my mother is dead in front of my father. –Hyun Sub said.

-Do you still want to look for her?- Yi Jung asked.

-More than anything, I want to prove my mother's innocence.

-Then I want to help father, let's do it together. –Yi Jung said. Hyun Sub gave a hug to his son and was very proud of him. –I'm sorry son for being such a cruel father to you after all these years.- Hyun Sub said.

Yi Jung left the room and he found his mother sitting on the couch looking nervous. She stood up once she looked up at Yi Jung.

-Is your father alright?- Ho Sook asked. Yi Jung nodded his head. –I will have dinner ready.- Ho Sook said and went straight to the kitchen. His phone started to ring , he answered his phone.

-Hello- Yi Jung answered.

-Where are you?- IL Hyun asked.

-Mom's house, why?-

-Just because I have some news to share with my family. Tell mom that I will be going over for dinner. – IL Hyun said sounding happily.

-I guess this new is something big right? Ok I will tell her, I will tell her to make your favorite dish.- Yi Jung said and hanged up. Yi Jung went to the kitchen and found his mom trying to figure out what to cook for dinner. –Mom, Hyung told me to tell you that he is coming for dinner tonight. He says that he has some news to tell us, you should make his favorite dish. –Yi Jung said.

-That's good because I didn't know what to do for dinner. I will get started but could you do me a favor Yi Jung…could you go to the store and get me some bell peppers?- Ho Sook asked. She looked at Yi Jung who seemed a little lost. –Forget it, you see this is what happens when you are raise like a king and you don't know anything.

-I will still go. I know what bell peppers are.- Yi Jung said.

-You better not bring me some rotten ones, you know what I will just send someone else. Poor Ga Eul, I don't know why she likes someone that doesn't know anything other than pottery.

-Are you calling me an idiot?- Yi Jung sounding hurt. –Forget it, I am not going anymore.-Yi Jung walked out the kitchen and left.

Yi Jung went to go drink with the guys, they went to a bar but they were in there VIP room. Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jung meet up during the day and have some drinks together.

-Hey Casanova, why didn't you tell us that Ga Eul was back? – Jun Pyo said. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo looked shocked.

-Don't call me like that, I was going to tell you guys but I didn't find the time. There is so many things going on right now. –Yi Jung said.

-Tell me about it.- Woo Bin said as he leaned back and let out a big sigh.

-What's wrong with you?- Ji Hoo asked Woo Bin.

-Nothing. –Woo Bin said.

-C'mon tell us, we are here for you. –Yi Jung said. Woo Bin stood up and put his hands on his sides and he let another big sigh.

-I am…going to be…a father.- Woo Bin said. The guys were shocked by the sudden news.

-Who is the mother?-Jun Pyo asked.

-Jae Kyung.- Woo Bin said. The guys let out a laugh and Woo Bin didn't find it funny. Yi Jung stood up and put his hand on Woo Bin's shoulder. –Don't you think it was time for you to settle down? Its fun don't worry.- Yi Jung said.

-Don Juan when is the wedding?- Jun Pyo said.

-Its done already. We got married as soon as we found out, I don't want no huge party for us that's why we got married secretly.- Woo Bin said. The guys just kept on laughing at Woo Bin for a while.

The next day:

Ga Eul went to the studio to take more pictures, Woo Hyun was taking the pictures of her. She was smiling so brightly that Woo Hyun noticed it. –You seem so happy today Ga Eul, did something happen?- He asked.

-Its nothing. –Ga Eul said, she was actually happy because she finally cleared things with Yi Jung and now she can be more relaxed. Woo Hyun took some final shots of her and finished.

-You did great today.- Woo Hyun said. Ga Eul bowed her head to thank him. –Well I will send them to Hyo Ri, later. – He said as he left. Ga Eul's phone started to ring and she answered and it was Yi Jung's grandfather. –Yes. –Ga Eul answered.

-Come quickly, we need to talk.- Grandfather So said. Before Ga Eul could answer her phone was taken away, Yi Jung answered for him. –We will be right there.- He hanged up and gave the phone back to Ga Eul. –Let's go before he gets even angrier. – Yi Jung took Ga Eul's hand and took her.

They arrived at Grandfather's So office and they both bowed at him, the three sat on the couch and granpa on the chair. –I thought you said that I shouldn't worry about you and Yi Jung but guess what I am worried. What do you think you two are doing? –Grandfather So asked.

-Things don't go as planned.- Yi Jung said.

-Do you want to start another war again?- Grandfather So said.

-Go ahead. –Yi Jung said.

-So Yi Jung! I am losing my patience with you! – Grandfather So yelled. –I will not let you be with this woman! I am going to do everything for you not to be with her!

The door flew open and a lady walks in . –You won't be able to do that as long as I am here!-Park Hyo Ri said.

Ga Eul and Yi Jung were surprise to see her as for grandfather So. –What are you doing here?- Yi Jung asked.

-I am here to protect Ga Eul and you.- Hyo Ri said.

-You don't belong here, get out!- Grandfather So yelled at Hyo Ri.

-No! I came here to talk to you, I am not going to hide anymore. You need to hear me out for once.- Hyo Ri said.

-What is she talking about, grandfather?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul knew that Hyo Ri was going to tell the truth.

-Tell him or I will?- Hyo Ri asked So. Grandfather So didn't want to say anything so he kept being quite.

-Who is this woman? –Yi Jung asked.

-Mother?- another voice came from the door, Hyun Sub was standing by the door with IL Hyun. Hyo Ri turned around to look at her son as tears were forming in her eyes. Yi Jung and IL Hyun kept wondering why their father just called this woman mother.

-Mother?- Yi Jung asked.

-That's right, you wanted to know who I am right? Well I am your grandmother Yi Jung.- Hyo Ri said. Hyun Sub ran to his mother and gave her a hug. How much he missed his mother and how much he needed her.

-Where were you?- Hyun Sub asked.

-We will talk later. I need to take care of something with your father. Kids could you guys leave us alone?- Hyo Ri said. Ga Eul got Yi Jung's hand and dragged him out followed by IL Hyun and Hyun Sub.

-Father I thought grandmother was dead? –IL Hyun asked.

-I will tell you everything later.-Hyun Sub said. –Why are you two here?- He asked Yi Jung.

-He wanted to talk to us.- Yi Jung said. –Father is that really our grandmother?

-Yes.

-She seems so familiar, like I have seen her before somewhere.-IL Hyun said.

-On the picture that I showed you before, that's her.- Yi Jung said.

-No. In person I have seen her before. Where?- IL Hyun said. Ga Eul giggled because she knows where they have seen her before. –What brought you guys here?- Yi Jung said.

-We came to tell grandfather my news. Hold on…-IL Hyun looked at Ga Eul carefully.-Ga Eul, is that you?- IL Hyun asked. Ga Eul nodded her head. –When did you get here? Yah! Why didn't you tell me that you had found her?

-I did tell you, I told you yesterday at dinner.-Yi Jung said.

-Really?

-You must be excited that you are going to be a father that you completely forgot.- Yi Jung said.

-Well anyways, it's great to see you again Ga Eul.- IL Hyun said .

-Is Eun Jae pregnant?- Ga Eul asked. IL Hyun nodded his head.

-Well I am going to take care of something downstairs. –Hyun Sub said as he left.

-I will see you guys later.- IL Hyun said as he followed his father. Ga Eul watched them leave together she held on Yi Jung's hand. Yi Jung looked down at her and he put his two hands on her shoulders. –Are you okay? –Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul nodded her head. –Lets go eat something.- Yi Jung said as he took her by the hand. They both went to a nearby restaurant, they order something to eat.

-How did you meet up with Mrs. Park?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul looked at him with a serious face.

-Why aren't you calling her grandmother? She is your grandmother.- Ga Eul said.

-I guess I am not use to calling anyone grandmother.- Yi Jung said. –I have to get used to it.

-Ok. She has been watching over us for a long time and when she saw me that I had nowhere to go, grandmother quickly made me into a model.- Ga Eul said. She ran her hand across the table to grab Yi Jung's hand. –I really hope everything goes well in your family because grandmother had suffered by herself for a longtime and want her to be happy. –She said. Their food got to their table. –Wow! It looks delicious.- Ga Eul said. Yi Jung let out a laugh, he was really happy to see Ga Eul enjoying her food.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul headed back to Grandfather's So office as they were heading there, they both caught up with Hyeon Suk standing in front of them and Hye Rim standing next to her. Hyeon Suk saw Yi Jung holding Ga Eul's hand.

-What do you think you are doing?- Hyeon Suk asked in a loud voice. –Let go of her hand now!

-Why should I do that? What are you doing here?- Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul saw how angry Hyeon Suk was. –Hyeon Suk, please calm down. – Ga Eul said.

-You be quite! Yi Jung please let go of her hand before your grandfather sees!- Hyeon Suk started to shout. –I can't believe you! Are you really going to stay with a girl that left you for a whole year! You belong with me, So Yi Jung! Think about your child that I am carrying inside!- Hyeon Suk started to shout, she started to feel pain in her stomach. –Ow!- Ga Eul ran to her and tried to help her but Hyeon Suk pushed her away. –I am not going to let you two live together! Never!- Hyeon Suk said.

-Enough!- Hye Rim yelled. –Hyeon Suk stop what you are doing. I am not going to let you ruin yourself like this.

-What do you mean?- Hyeon Suk asked.

-Its time to tell the truth.

-Don't you dare!- Hyeon Suk said.

-So Yi Jung, the baby that Hyeon Suk is carrying is not really yours.- Hye Rim said without hesitating. Yi Jung was surprise and looked at Hyeon Suk, who was surprise of what her friend done she started to yell in pain on the floor. Ga Eul ran to her and held her hand.

-Yi Jung she needs to go to the hospital quickly! Yi Jung call an ambulance!- Ga Eul said. Yi Jung quickly dialed 911 and called for an ambulance.

Hyeon Suk was in the middle of an operation because the baby was in danger inside the stomach. Yi Jung was waiting outside the room and he couldn't believe that all this time Hyeon Suk was lying to her. Ga Eul comes in and sits next to Yi Jung, he sees that she has her phone in her hand.

-Who did you call?- He asked.

-HyeRim told me to call the father of the baby, he needed to know.- Ga Eul said. –Yi Jung please don't blame this on him, he has no fault in this. All of this is was Hyeon Suk doing.

-How do you know all this?

-I actually knew about it when we were in Gangnam, I was with Woo Hyun he had invited me to a cup of coffee. He and Hyeon Suk were talking and I heard but a few days later Hye Rim had told me everything what has happened. – Ga Eul said.

Yi Jung didn't say a word, he just sat there.

-Sorry, that I didn't tell you this before but I thought she should of told you better.-Ga Eul said. She turned his face to her face. –Are you mad?

Yi Jung let out a sigh. –No, I was actually worried that the baby was going to grow up with such messed up family but now I just don't know.- He said.

Ga Eul leaned on his shoulder. –Everything is going to be okay.-

Woo Hyun came in and found Ga Eul holding a cup of water. –Ga Eul!- Woo Hyun called her.

-Woo Hyun.-

-Is everything going okay?- He asked.

-Yes, she is in the middle of an operation.- Ga Eul said. Woo Hyun quickly went to go wait for outside of the operating room. Ga Eul saw him run and she heard her name get called again, when she turned she saw Tae Suk running to her. –Is Hyeon Suk ok?- He asked.

-Yes.- Ga Eul said.

-Thank goodness. Thank you for calling me Ga Eul, my parents aren't going to be able to come but I am here for my sister.- Tae Suk said.

-You are doing good.- Ga Eul said. Tae Suk quickly left.

After a couple of hours Hyeon Suk just got of her operation safely and the baby came out healthy. Tae Suk was the first one to see her and his nephew, while the others were waiting outside. Ga Eul looked at the time and saw that it was 7 pm and she needed to get home. Tae Suk came out of the room and told Woo Hyun to go inside and see his son.

-You should probably go home and rest.-Yi Jung told Ga Eul.

-I will go home in a bit after I see that she is okay.- She said.

-Why won't you take her home? I will stay here with my sister and if anything happens I will give you a call.- Tae Suk said. Yi Jung nodded his head and took Ga Eul by the hand and led her outside.

After he took Ga Eul home, Yi Jung went to his house to get a rest when he walked inside of his house Ho Sook was waiting for him in the living room. –Yi Jung, how is Hyeon Suk?- She asked.

-How do you know?- He asked, he never called her or anything.

-Everyone at your grandfather's building knows and some friends called me and told me everything.- Ho Sook said. –Did mother went to go talk to your grandfather?

Yi Jung nodded his head. –Has dad come home yet?-

-No he called and said he was going to bring someone home with him.- Ho Sook said. Once she said that, some servants started to bring some suitcases inside the living room. –Look its probably you father now.- Ho Sook said. Yi Jung looked confuse until he saw his father walking in with Mrs. Park, no with Grandma.

-We are home.- Hyun Sub said. Ho Sook went to hug Hyo Ri.

-Mother I am glad that you here once again.- Ho Sook said.

-And I brought someone with me.- Hyo Ri said. Yi Jung looked out the door and he saw Ga Eul and So Eun walk in.

-They are going to live with us from now on.- Hyun Sub said. Yi Jung ran to Ga Eul and kissed So Eun then her.

-Are you serious?- Yi Jung said. –I just dropped you off. This is crazy.-Yi Jung was filled with excitement. Ho Sook was happier; she was jumping up and down like a little girl.

-I get to live with my granddaughter.- Ho Sook said.

-We should have some drinks tonight.- Hyun Sub said as he went to go grab a bottle of wine. Ga Eul gave the baby to Ho Sook because Ga Eul went to grab some snacks. And Ho Sook went to quickly change the diaper of So Eun because she was very loaded.

-Yi Jung, can I talk to you for a moment please.-Hyo Ri said as she went out into the garden and Yi Jung followed.

-What is it..- Yi Jung got interrupted by a hug of Hyo Ri. She stared to tear up and hold him closely.

-Don't worry everything is going to end soon enough.- She said. –Your grandfather is still having a hard time because of me but I promise you that you are going to be happy again.

-Ms. Park I …I mean grandmother, Thank you so much. –Yi Jung said hugging her back. –Thank you for watching over us for a long time.

To Be continued….

A/N: I am very sorry I took so long, my laptop had stopped working but now its fixed. I am going to finish what I started just be patient please! Just tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews and also guys I will write when I can. Thank you so much.


End file.
